Paixões violentas
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Santana Lopez uma ex-policial corrupta é contratada por Quinn Fabray, uma traficante de drogas para "caçar" sua ex-namorada Brittany, que lhe aplicou um golpe, porém o plano de vinagança será ameaçado quando Santana se apaixona por Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Santana entrou em seu apartamento e encontrou a usual bagunça, caixas de pizza e garrafas de cerveja na mesinha da sala, camisetas espalhadas pelo chão e mais alguns objetos perdidos por entre os minúsculos cô suspirou, não por causa da bagunça, mas sim porque seu dinheiro estava cada vez mais escasso, desde que seus esquemas com o tráfico de drogas foram descobertos ela estava tendo uma vida de cão, logo ela, considerada uma das melhores policiais de seu distrito, agora era caçada como um coelho indefeso.

Assim que pisou na cozinha ela sentiu algo que lhe deu um calafrio, porque ela sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Alguém encostara uma pistola em sua nuca. A latina mal conseguia respirar , tinha certeza que seus ex-colegas de trabalho a encontraram.

"É um prazer te ver outra vez, Lopez." A voz feminina era de Quinn Fabray, a traficante com quem ela montava seus esquemas corruptos.

"Qual é Fabray?" Santana perguntou , não podendo deixar de estar nervosa, então Quinn riu.

"Ora ora, para alguém procurada pela polícia você não toma nenhuma precaução, não é mesmo?" a loira ironizou, abaixando a arma, fazendo a outra soltar um suspiro aliviado. "Borrou as calças, é?"

"É que eu não estou acostumada a ver fantasmas." Santana a provocou, agora que estava encarando Quinn, e não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de mencionar o atentado que a outra sofrera tempos atrás ,e boatos de sua morte estavam por todos os lugares. Quinn por sua vez, não conseguia esconder a escuridão de seus olhos cada vez que alguém lhe mencionava aquele atentado contra sua vida.

"Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você, então eu vou direto ao assunto, eu estou aqui para te propor um negócio." Santana riu ao ouvir isso, a outra só podia estar de gozação com a sua cara.

"Fabray, minha vida está toda ferrada, eu não tenho condições de fazer negócio nenhum com você." Quinn sorriu, como se tivesse algum ás na manga.

"Na verdade, eu quero contratar seus serviços Lopez, e eu pago muito bem por isso." A loira piscou para a latina que cruzou os braços, intrigada.

"Que serviço meu você quer contratar?" Quinn engoliu seco e crispou os lábios.

"Eu quero que você pegue a piranha que tentou me matar." Santana não segurou o riso, quando os boatos da morte de Quinn se espalharam ela não acreditou que quem tivesse tentado matá-la fosse sua namorada stripper, que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. "Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, e além do mais, você sabe que eu posso acabar com você agora mesmo."

"E vai perder a sua chance de vingança?" Santana perguntou, como se soubesse a resposta , quando Quinn começou a abrir sua camisa branca, deixando Santana pensativa, então ela mostrou à latina uma cicatriz relativamente grande em seu abdômen.

"Foi isso o que ela fez em mim, ela tentou me matar e me roubou cinquenta mil dólares." Quinn parecia muito mais machucada do que aquela cicatriz mostrava, o seu tom de voz mudava toda vez que ela falava de sua ex-namorada traidora.

"Selvagem..." Santana comentou, então a loira fechou sua camisa. "Quanto você vai me pagar para pegá-la?"  
>"Cem mil dólares, o que você acha?" Santana levantou uma sobrancelha. Era muito dinheiro.<p>

"Me fale sobre ela." As duas sorriram, aquilo era o sim de Santana.

"Se chama Brittany Pierce e é uma stripper." Quinn tirou do bolso da calça uma foto e a entregou a Santana. Na fotografia Quinn estava acompanhada de uma loira muito bonita. As duas pareciam felizes com os sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. "Eu sei que ela está em Los Angeles, eu andei investigando, ela está trabalhando em uma casa noturna de um cara chamado Noah Puckermann, a Prazeres do Puck." Santana riu, que porcaria de nome ridículo era aquele? "Pelo visto a vadia não soube aproveitar meus cinquenta mil."

"Você quer que eu a mate?" Santana perguntou, mas Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Não, eu quero ela viva, bem viva, eu mesma quero matá-la, não sem antes fazê-la pagar por tudo que ela me fez." A expressão sombria da loira deixava claro que ela não estava blefando.

"Quando eu vejo a grana?" Era só isso o que lhe interessava.

"Quando Brittany estiver em minhas mãos." Quinn respondeu, e sorriu. "Eu quero evitar fracassos."

"Tudo bem, e você vai bancar minha ida à Los Angeles?"

"Claro, não se preocupe quanto às despesas, tudo é por minha conta, justo não?" Santana apenas sacudiu a cabeça concordando. "Você começa amanhã."  
>"Claro, essa loirinha não vai conseguir escapar." A latina lhe assegurou, olhando para a foto com um sorriso esnobe nos lábios.<p>

"Não pense que será tão fácil, ela parece inocente mas é maquiavélica e não confiável." Quinn lhe disse, lembrando dos olhos azuis e do sorriso encantador e tão traiçoeiros que lhe enganaram como ninguém conseguira antes.

"Ninguém nesse mundo é confiável Fabray." Santana guardou a foto em seu bolso e olhou diretamente nos olhos da loira. "Logo você terá sua vingança."

"É o que eu espero." Quinn e Santana apertaram as mãos, simbolizando o contrato que acabara de ser firmado. Santana não gostava de Quinn, a achava simplesmente uma riquinha que não dera certo na vida, não alguém que nascera no gueto e sofrera o diabo como ela, mas pela grana alta envolvida nisso ela poderia fazer esse "favor" à ela, afinal, não deveria ser tão difícil assim colocar a mão em uma stripper de boate de quinta categoria, apenas Quinn Fabray não conseguiria fazer isso, mas agora ela teria que descansar porque queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível e colocar a mão nos cem mil dólares.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sentou-se na cama e acendeu um cigarro. Ao seu lado estava uma prostituta que ela nem sabia o nome, mas que lhe teve alguma serventia. A garota estava dormindo naquele momento.

Mesmo não querendo, Quinn se pegava muitas vezes pensando em sua ex-namorada traidora, e se enfurecia, porque estava sendo traída por si própria cada vez que isso acontecia.

Era sempre a mesma coisa, ela fechava os olhos e podia sentir o toque macio dos lábios da outra em seus próprios lábios, até mesmo em sua pele, o cheiro do perfume adocicado...

**FLASHBACK**

"Quinn senta aí." Brittany lhe dissera, logo que as duas entraram no quarto, de mãos dadas, e a loira mais alta a guiou até a cama, fazendo-a sentar. "Eu tenho uma coisa para você."

"É? Me fala o que você tem para mim." O sorriso malicioso no rosto de Brittany não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ela "tinha" para Quinn.

A stripper se aproximou do rádio e o ligou em um som bastante alto, tocando Rock´N´Roll .

**I'm on my second drink**

**(**Estou no meu segundo drinque)

**But I've had a few before...**

**(**Mas já tomei outros antes...)

**I'm trying hard to think**

**(**Estou me esforçando pra pensar)

**And I think that I want you on the floor**

**(**E eu acho que quero você no chão)

**Uh huh, yeah on the floor!**

**(**Uh huh, yeah no chão!)

Brittany rebolava sensualmente durante essa parte da música, enquanto Quinn mal conseguia mover um músculo diante daquele corpo digno de uma deusa, que pertencia à ela, somente à ela.

"Uhu!" Quinn bateu palmas, então chegou a melhor parte.

**Go on and take it off**

**(**Vá em frente e tire isso)

**(Take it off!)**

(tire isso!)

**You got to Shake it off baby, for me**

**(**Você tem que se livrar disso baby, por mim)

**C'mon and break me off**

(Venha e me impeça)

**(Break me off!)**

(me impeça!)

**'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see**

**(**Porque eu consigo o que quero e gosto do que vejo)

A cada verso Brittany tirava uma peça de sua roupa, começando por sua blusa, seguido pelo sutiã e a calça, e Quinn já sedenta pelo prazer que a sua namorada estava pronta para proporcioná-la, segurou em sua mão e puxou-a para cima de si. O beijo foi um dos mais quentes e deliciosos que ambas as garotas haviam provado em sua vida. O coração de Quinn batia mais rápido do que nunca, e ela podia sentir que o de Brittany também estava disparado, quase em uníssono ao seu.

"Você é tão linda." Quinn sussurrou no ouvido da outra, logo após sugar seu lóbulo, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido.

"Oh Quinn..." Brittany sorriu e mordiscou o pescoço da namorada que rolou na cama, e inverteu as posições, ficando agora por cima de Brittany. "Você deveria tirar sua roupa também."

Quinn tirou sua jaqueta e sua camisa que estava por baixo, ficando sentada na barriga da namorada, que mordeu o lábio inferior ao admirar o abdômen perfeito da outra, e em seguida tocando seus seios, ainda envolvidos no sutiã.

"Oh Britt... Você é incrível." Quinn murmurou o toque de Brittany a estava enlouquecendo "Eu te amo."

"Diga outra vez, por favor." Brittany pediu surpresa, fora a primeira vez que Quinn lhe dissera aquilo.

"Eu te amo." Quinn repetiu e mergulhou na namorada, lhe beijando profundamente. "Agora me diz que você é minha, Britt, diz isso para mim." Quinn não entendia o porquê, mas sentia uma grande necessidade de sentir que Brittany lhe pertencia, e ela adorava ouvir isso da boca da própria garota.

"Eu sou sua Quinn, toda sua." E Brittany sabia dessa necessidade. Quinn sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn levantou-se da cama num pulo só, acordando a garota que estava ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem?" A garota perguntou,e quando a Quinn a olhou ela ficou surpresa com os olhos vermelhos e a expressão triste neles. "Eu posso te ajud...?

"Cala a boca piranha!" Quinn a interrompeu. "Vai embora daqui, você já fez o que era para ter feito." A garota, muito nova, ficou olhando assustado para a loira, que havia sido tão carinhosa com ela momentos antes. "ANDA! É surda é?" Quer que eu mostre o caminho?" Quinn avançou em direção à menina e segurou muito forte em seu braço.

"Por favor, não me machuque." A garota pediu entre lágrimas, super assustado com a brutal transformação de Quinn.

"Sai daqui agora!" Quinn esbravejou, jogando-a violentamente na cama. " Eu vou até o banheiro, e se você tiver aqui quando eu voltar, juro que vou te fazer se arrepender de ter nascido, sua vagabunda!" Ao dizer isso a loira foi até o banheiro e bateu a porta com a maior violência, foi até a pia abriu a torneira e lavou a rosto. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, e o sangue fervia em suas veias. Sempre que se lembrava de Brittany se sentia assim, era uma maldição.

Voltou para o quarto e para a própria sorte, a garota já não estava mais lá, Quinn suspirou, quando isso acontecia, ela tinha vontade de sair quebrando tudo, mas Brittany, a traidora, não era merecedora de tanto, mas no fundo não via a hora de Santana entrar pela porta de seu escritório arrastando a loira pelos cabelos e lhe entregando seu tão esperado prêmio. Ela iria sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que no final das contas não iria se lembrar nem de seu próprio nome, e depois disso teria uma morte, mas uma morte extremamente dolorida.

Ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, se metia com Quinn Fabray e saia impune, principalmente alguém que quebrara seu coração.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana olhou para aquela boate mediana com um letreiro vagabundo. Claramente aquele buraco era um ótimo refúgio para quem estava sendo perseguida por uma traficante cruel como Quinn Fabray.

A latina atravessou a rua e entrou naquele recinto nojento freqüentado especialmente por bêbados, que assobiaram e lhe chamaram diversos nomes. A ex-policial os ignorava, mas se algum deles tentasse tocá-la, Ela não pensaria duas vezes para usar a arma que estava carregando.

Felizmente ela conseguira entrar no local sem nenhum grande problema. Uma vez dentro do local ela começou a procurar o tal Puckermann, e não foi difícil encontrá-lo, porque de acordo com Finn Hudson, o capanga braço direito de Quinn, o tal Puck era conhecido por seu moicano ridículo, e só havia uma pessoa com aquele estilo ali.

Santana aproximou-se do rapaz, que dançava com uma das strippers que trabalhavam ali.

"Noah Puckermann?" O rapaz olhou para ela, e soltou a stripper e depois lhe deu um tapinha na bunda, antes de ela se afastar. Puck sorriu imaginando que ali estivesse só mais uma bela menina procurando emprego.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, princesa?" Santana odiava homens daquele estilo, aquele tipinho conquistador barato, com um sorrisinho insosso se achando uma espécie de Brad Pitt.

"Eu preciso de uma informação, e você pode me ajudar." Santana respondeu, e o sorriso de Puck ficou ainda mais evidente e malicioso.

"Claro que eu ajudo gata, mas você terá que retribuir o favor." Ele deu uma piscadela, na esperança de que a morena estivesse com as mesmas intenções, mas ele não sabia com quem estava lhe dando.

"Escuta aqui cara, eu quero que você saiba que eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras, eu procuro uma pessoa que mexeu com cachorro grande e muito perigoso, então se você não quiser ver essa sua espelunca vir a baixo é melhor colaborar e parar com essas gracinhas." Puck pareceu confuso pela atitude da latina, tanto que seu sorriso cafajeste sumiu de seu rosto.

"Tudo bem, o que você quer?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. Santana então tirou do bolso da calça a foto que Quinn lhe dera dias atrás e colocou a vista dos olhos do rapaz com moicano.

"Você conhece a garota dos olhos azuis, não?" Sim, Puck a conhecia.

"Sim, é Brittany." Ele confirmou.

"Ela trabalha aqui, não?"

"Não mais." Ele tratou de responder logo, Santana o olhou como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo.

"Cara, se você estiver mentindo..." Ela começou.

"Eu não estou mentindo!" Ele estava visivelmente nervoso. "Ela trabalhou aqui sim, mas há uns dias atrás ela foi embora, e eu não sei para onde." Ele explicou. "Nós nem éramos próximos, ela ficou pouco dias trabalhando aqui, Tina é amiga dela, ela deve saber muito mais que eu."

"Quem é essa Tina?" Santana perguntou, então Puck apontou para uma garota asiática dançando no fundo da boate.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"FALA VAGABUNDA!" Santana berrou para uma frágil, aterrorizada e chorosa Tina. Santana estava sentada em cima da garota que estava algemada, e apontando uma arma para seu rosto.

"Eu já disse que eu não sei onde ela está..." Tina respondeu entre lágrimas e soluços. Santana lhe estapeou no rosto, Tina perdera as contas de quantas vezes a latina já fizera aquilo.

"Eu sei que você está mentindo, mentindo para proteger sua amiguinha." Santana sussurrou no ouvido da asiática. "Você acha que vale mesmo a pena perder a vida por causa de uma piranha como ela?"

"Por favor, eu não sei de nada." Tina mais uma vez respondeu, fazendo Santana socar o chão bem ao lado da cabeça da asiática que tremeu pelo susto.

"Eu estou perdendo minha paciência, garota, eu não vou ser mais boazinha com você não!" Santana agarrou o cabelo longo de Tina puxando tão forte que a fez gritar de dor. "É melhor você abrir a boca se não quiser que eu estoure seus miolos."

"Não me machuque, por favor, eu não sei mesmo onde ela está." Tina insistiu, Santana sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Então eu acho que se eu trouxer uma certa Emily aqui ajude a refrescar sua memória, o que você acha?" Tina arregalou os olhos.

"Por favor, deixe a minha filha fora disse, ela é só uma criança." Tina implorou para a latina.

"A escolha é sua, ou é a vida da sua amiguinha vadia ou a da sua filha." Santana sorriu maniacamente. "Só depende de você, gata." Ela beijou o rosto que estapeara tantas vezes antes.

"Ela foi para o México." Tina falou de uma vez só.

"Filho é um ótimo remédio para a memória, nunca falha." Santana riu. "Que lugar do México?"

"Cancun, viver na pousada de um primo dela, Sam Evans." Tina realmente não queria entregar sua amiga, ela sabia que Brittany iria morrer, e ela iria se lamentar muito por isso, mas sua filha ainda era mais importante.

"Ótimo, está vendo? Você poderia ter evitado tudo isso se tivesse me dito antes." Santana disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos da asiática.

"Me deixa em paz agora?" Tina praticamente implorou, então Santana se levantou guardou sua arma e pegou a chave da algema para soltar a asiática.

"Ei Tina, só mais uma coisa, nem pense em tentar avisar a sua amiguinha que eu estou atrás dela, porque eu juro por Deus que volto aqui e estouro os miolos da sua querida filhinha." Os olhos da asiática estavam cheios de medo.

"Eu... Eu não vou fazer isso." Tina lhe garantiu.

"Ótimo." Santana respondeu.

Tina voltou para a casa chorando só de imaginar o terror que esperava por Brittany, e o peso na consciência que ela carregaria por ter de entregá-la, mas Deus sabia o quanto ela resistira a entregar as informações aquele demônio em forma de mulher.

Brittany agora estava nas mãos de gente muito cruel, e ninguém poderia ajudá-la.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana deitou na cama, estava exausta, e agora a sua missão seria mais longa do que ela planejara e imaginara. Suspirou fundo, a única coisa que ela queria era colocar a mão naqueles cem mil dólares para poder viver em paz com sua mãe em Porto Rico, a única pessoa que realmente importava em sua vida.

...

_***Gostou? Odiou? Deixe eu saber sua opinião sobre essa história complicada, por favor ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Obrigada pelas reviews, é muito importante saber o que vocês acham dessa fic ;)**_

"Ei Britt." O jovem Sam Evans entrou no quarto que ele próprio disponibilizara para sua prima ficar confortável em sua estadia ali, trazendo uma bandeja com frutas, leite e bolinhos. "Bom dia, eu trouxe seu café-da-manhã."

"Bom dia, Sam." A loira se sentou na cama e sorriu para seu simpático primo. "Você sabe que não precisa fazer essas coisas, na verdade você já está fazendo muito por mim." Brittany disse ao rapaz, que sorriu.

"Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim se eu tivesse no seu lugar." Brittany assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu preciso voltar para atender uns clientes, mas você não precisa ter pressa nenhuma, fique a vontade com seu café-da-manhã." O rapaz deu um leve beijo na testa da prima e em seguida deixou o quarto, fechando a porta.

Brittany e Sam eram filhos de irmãs gêmeas, e passaram toda a infância e parte da adolescência juntos, mas após alguns anos a vida se encarregou de separá-los. Norah Pierce, a mãe que Brittany adorava, fora abandonada por seu marido, Jason, quando a menina tinha treze anos, e acabou adoecendo, o que resultou em sua morte prematura, deixando a sua filha sem rumo, caindo em uma vida de perdição. Seus tios Nell e John Evans mudaram-se para o México levando seu filho Sam, sem se importar com a sobrinha deixada para trás.

Uma vez sozinha, a adolescente Brittany teve uma vida árdua, começou a trabalhar como garçonete, em seguida se tornou dançarina, chegou a ser prostituta, mas decidiu largar essa vida perigosa e tornar-se uma stripper, e por conseqüência, mulher de traficante. Que belo destino.

**FLASHBACK **

_Dois anos atrás_

Brittany estava uma pilha de nervos, ela fora escolhida por Edgard, seu chefe e dono da boate em que trabalhava para fazer uma dança exclusiva para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray. A stripper não usava drogas, mas muitas de suas colegas sim, e o nome imponente de Quinn várias vezes fora assunto entre as meninas, já que ela era praticamente uma lenda, por ser grande nesse mundo tão masculino que era o tráfico de drogas.

"Você só tem que dançar para ela, como nós fazemos todas as noites, qual o problema nisso Britt?" Riley, a stripper negra e a melhor amiga de Brittany na boate disse, enquanto a maquiava. "Você deveria estar honrada."

"Eu sei, mas,... Sei lá, ela é perigosa, não?" Brittany estava confusa, nunca poderia se saber o que estava se passando na cabeça de uma pessoa com aquela fama.

"Brittany, ela quer te ver dançar, tirar a roupa, essas coisas, ela não tem motivos para querer te fazer algum mal." Riley sorriu. "Perigoso é ela ter um infarto quando vir seus movimentos felinos" As duas strippers riram, no momento em que um rapaz muito alto abrir a porta.

"Está pronta? A chefe não gosta de esperar." Ele falou olhando fixamente para o corpo de Brittany, que estava com uma lingerie que imitava a pele de uma onça. Ele sorriu, maliciosamente. "Você é um presentão de aniversário, hein?" As duas garotas se entreolharam enojadas com o comportamento do rapaz, mas não podiam discutir.

"Boa sorte Britt." Riley beijou o rosto da amiga e sorriu para ela. "Você vai se sair bem nessa."

"Obrigada Riley." Brittany vestiu um hobbe preto e acompanhou o alto rapaz.

O lugar onde Quinn vivia era realmente muito bonito, espaçoso, as paredes claras com plantas e quadros dando graça ao ambiente,

Brittany acompanhou o rapaz calada, as pernas trêmulas e as mãos suando frio. Seu estômago já estava praticamente revirado. Finalmente o rapaz parou em frente a uma porta grande, no fundo do corredor. Ele a encarou.

"Aqui é o quarto da chefe." Brittany estava tão nervosa, que a única coisa que ela foi capaz de fazer, foi ficar ali parada olhando para o capanga. "Está esperando o quê para entrar?"

"Desculpe." Brittany sussurrou, atordoada, então segurou a maçaneta, e sem muita firmeza abriu a porta lentamente.

O que ela encontrou no quarto não era exatamente o esperado. Muitos falavam sobre a beleza de Quinn, mas ela não esperava que ela fosse tão atraente aos seus olhos. A jovem traficante estava sentada em uma poltrona com um charuto na mão esquerda e um copo de uísque na mão direita. Seus cabelos dourados e curtos caídos por seu rosto, que tinha uma expressão selvagem, mas não assustadora. O alívio tomou conta do coração de Brittany quando a outra sorriu, um sorriso lindo, talvez o mais bonito que ela tivesse visto.

"Oi." Ela cumprimentou Brittany. "Lince?"

"Sim." Brittany confirmou, tentando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo em sua voz. Aquele era seu nome como stripper, Lince, felina matadora.

"Você é muito mais linda do que eu imaginava, menina." Brittany apenas sorriu em resposta, encantando ainda mais a outra, que já estava praticamente babando, já imaginando o tesouro que havia debaixo daquele hobbe. "Escolha uma música e dança para mim." Quinn indicou com a cabeça um aparelho de som e uma pilha de CD´s do outro lado do outro lado do quarto. Brittany caminhou até lá e começou a analisar suas opções musicais, que eram resumidamente clássicos do Rock, mas então a stripper encontrou a música perfeita. Ela respirou, e livrou-se do hobbe, ainda de costas para Quinn, que já estava com as calças molhadas, antes de apertar o play.

Brittany virou-se rebolando lentamente, para Quinn, que já se livrara do copo de uísque e do charuto. Suas mãos estavam ávidas para sentir a pele provocante da stripper.

_**Tonight I wanna give it all to you**_

_(Esta noite eu quero dar tudo a você)_

_**In the darkness**_

_(Na escuridão)_

_**There's so much I wanna do**_

_(Há tanto que eu quero fazer)_

_**And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet**_

_(E esta noite eu quero deitar aos seus pés)_

_**'Cause girl, I was made for you**_

_(Porque garota, eu fui feito para você)_

_**And girl you were made for me**_

_(E garota, você foi feita para mim)_

A cada verso da música ela aproximava-se de Quinn, inquieta na poltrona. Queria a stripper em seu colo, tocá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la, não podia se conter.

_**I was made for loving you baby**_

_(Eu fui feito para amar você baby)_

_**You were made for loving me**_

_(Você foi feita para me amar)_

_**And I can't get enough of you baby**_

_(E eu não consegui ter o bastante de você baby)_

_**Can you get enough of me?**_

_(Pode você ter o bastante de mim?)_

Brittany chegou tão próxima da traficante. Ambas extasiadas, olhos nos olhos, e finalmente as mãos de Quinn tocaram a cintura de Brittany. Ela nunca deixava ninguém a tocar, mas o toque da traficante lhe deu prazer.

_**Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes**_

_(Esta noite eu quero ver isto em seus olhos)_

_**Feel the magic**_

_(Sinta a mágica)_

_**There's something that drives me wild**_

_(Há algo que me deixa selvagem)_

_**And tonight we gonna make it all come true**_

_(E esta noite nós vamos fazer tudo se tornar realidade)_

_**'Cause girl, you were made for me**_

_(Porque garota, você foi feita para mim)_

_**And girl, I was made for you**_

_(E garota eu fui feito para você)_

Os rostos se aproximaram, no momento que as mãos de Quinn migraram da cintura para os seios de Brittany, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido. A boca da traficante aproximou-se do ouvido da stripper.

"Me beije." Ela sussurrou gentilmente. Brittany sorriu, ela queria muito mais que a outra esse beijo, tinha certeza disso.

_**I was made for loving you baby**_

_(Eu fui feito para amar você baby)_

_**You were made for loving me**_

_(Você foi feita para me amar)_

_**And I can give it all to you baby**_

_(E eu posso dar tudo pra você baby)_

_**Can you give it all to me?**_

_(Você pode dar tudo pra mim?)_

O beijo foi fogoso, cheio de desejos, e das mãos se agarrando. Quinn puxou Brittany, que caiu sentada de frente para ela, em seu colo. As línguas exploravam as bocas, e o monstro chamado desejo já havia dominado todo aquele momento. Quinn abriu a parte de cima da roupa de Brittany, e a jogou longe. Sua boca agora explorava os seios da stripper, cada vez mais excitada. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Estava queimando entre suas pernas. Não demorou muito para a traficante tratar de livrar-se da calcinha da stripper, e explorar seu sexo encharcado com os dedos, fazendo-a gemer.

"Eu quero te ter." Quinn sussurrou languidamente no ouvido de Brittany, e a beijou nos lábios mais uma vez.

"Eu quero você também." Os olhos de Quinn brilharam ao ouvir a resposta da outra loira, que segurou em seu cabelo, sem machucá-la, e lhe beijou profundamente , explorando totalmente sua boca, com sua língua sedenta por prazer, e sem parar o beijo levou-a para cama, e deitou sobre ela, com as mãos deslizando por todo o corpo nu da stripper.

"Você é maravilhosa..." Quinn murmurou, mordendo o lóbulo de Brittany, fazendo a outra soltar um pequeno gemido. "Eu nunca estive com uma mulher assim antes..." Brittany sorriu.

Os beijos de Quinn desceram para o pescoço, depois para o colo, os seios, a barriga, o interior das coxas, e por fim, a parte mais íntima do corpo da outra. Ela saboreou lentamente o gosto de Brittany em cada uma dessas etapas.

Apesar dos gemidos da stripper serem abafados pelo som alto das músicas, mas Quinn podia sentir pelas contrações de seu corpo e pelo seu sexo molhado, que Brittany estava tão excitado quanto ela. Finalmente a stripper alcançou seu orgasmo e suspirou fundo. Nunca na sua vida havia transado tão gostoso assim, Quinn era provavelmente a filha de Afrodite.

Após isso, ela sentiu o corpo de Quinn repousar ao lado do seu. A dona da casa pegou o controle e desligou o som, sem tirar os olhos do corpo nu de Brittany, que ainda respirava ofegante e tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Carinhosamente com a ponta de seus dedos ela tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto da outra.

"Me diga, qual é o seu nome?" Quinn murmurou, elas haviam feito tanta coisa, e mesmo assim ela ainda não sabia o nome daquela menina maravilhosa.

"Brittany." Quinn sorriu. Era um lindo nome para uma linda menina.

"Brittany?" Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a beijar a outra, dessa vez delicadamente na testa. "Brittany, saiba que você fez desse meu aniversário o melhor de todos." As duas riram.

Brittany não sabia que ela não deveria ter transado com Quinn, mas não o fez como stripper, e sim como mulher, e além do mais, não estava nem um pouco arrependida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Você poderia ser menos egoísta e me oferecer um desses seus cubanos" Santana sugeriu e piscou para Quinn, que estava sentada na cadeira de seu escritório. Ao lado da traficante estava Finn Hudson, braço direito de Quinn, e o mesmo que guiara Brittany em sua primeira visita a mansão Fabray, dois anos antes.

"E você deveria estar pensando em como pegar Brittany ao invés de fumar charutos." Quinn forçou um sorriso, e a latina suspirou. Aquela Quinn era uma grande egoísta, sempre fora.

"Eu já sei como pegar a garota, eu só não sei por que você me fez voltar para cá ao invés de mandar direto para o México." Santana respondeu então Quinn a olhou fixamente nos olhos, com seu típico olhar ameaçador, deixando-a desconfortável.

"Eu não gosto de fazer acordos sem olhar nos olhos da pessoa." Quinn estava mais tenebrosa do que nunca.

"Mas nós já não fizemos o acordo?" Santana lembrou a traficante do dia em que ela estivera em seu apartamento.

"Sim, mas eu quero deixar algumas coisas claras, primeiro: a sua viagem para Cancun não vai ser uma espécie de férias...

"Olha Fabray, eu não costumo brincar em serviço, tudo bem? Fracasso não é uma palavra presente no meu vocabulário!" Santana odiava aquele jeito arrogante de Quinn, e odiava também que lhe fitassem regras e filassem o que ela sabia que tinha que fazer, ela pensava estar falando com quem?

"É mesmo?" Então por que seus colegas policiais descobriram seus esquemas com o tráfico?" Finn ironizou, fazendo Quinn soltar um risinho debochado, e as bochechas arderem de raiva. A vontade que ela tinha era de enfiar uma bala no meio da testa daquele idiota de tamanho anormal.

"Isso não é da sua conta, seu sequelado!" Ela respondeu com sangue nos olhos.

"Esqueça isso!" Quinn ordenou à Santana.

"Então fale para esse seu pai-mandado calar a boca!" Santana exigiu, ainda olhando para Finn como se quisesse espancá-lo.

"Ele não vai mais falar nada." A loira garantiu, após olhar para o rapaz que piscou, como se tivesse afirmando entender o recado. "Continuando a nossa conversa, a segunda coisa é que eu quero Brittany viva..."

"Você já disse isso!" Santana a cortou, impaciente.

"Nunca é demais lembrar!" Quinn retrucou no mesmo tom. "E é bom você saber, que se matá-la, eu mato você!" Santana riu debochadamente, era óbvio que aquela idiota ainda estava apaixonada pela stripper quase assassina.

"Eu não vou matar ninguém!" Santana se defendeu.

"Lembre-se disso Lopez, eu não sou de perdoar." O tom sombrio na voz de Quinn era de arrepiar.

"Muito menos eu." Santana assegurou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana arrumou suas coisas em uma pequena mala, ela não precisava, nem tinha, muito. Sabia que o México era quente como o inferno, e que seu alvo estava em uma cidade litorânea, o que deixava tudo ainda mais quente.

Quinn disponibilizou seu jato particular para ela, e com a ajuda da poderosa ferramenta Google fora fácil descobrir o endereço da pousada de Sam Evans, em uma praia quase deserta. Bem melhor para ela.

Seu celular tocou pouco antes do embarque, era sua mãe, ou madrecita como ela costumava chamá-la.

"Hola madrecita." Ela atendeu, e o seu tom de voz estava completamente diferente do que ela usava com qualquer outra pessoa. "Está tudo bem com a senhora?"

"Santana, mi niña, estava preocupada, há dias que você não me manda notícias." Maria Lopez, falou do outro lado da linha, a voz de quem estava chorando, sua preocupação com Santana era grande, afinal, ela era sua única filha que ela criara sozinha desde que seu marido, Alejandro, fora assassinado por dois policiais na rua onde eles moravam, na frente de uma Santana de sete anos de idade.

"Desculpa madrecita, é que eu tenho andado muito ocupada nesses últimos dias." Santana justificou, ela nunca mencionava para a mãe as coisas que ela realmente estava fazendo, era sempre algum "trabalho" ou dizer que estava ocupada, mas Maria não era boba, ela sabia que a filha estava fazendo coisas erradas e perigosas, e por causa disso, toda noite ela rezava um terço para Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe proteger e iluminar os passos de sua menina, para que ela não tivesse o mesmo destino que o seu pai, pois seu coração não agüentaria perdê-la , Santana era a razão de sua existência. "Madrecita, olha só, não precisa se preocupar, logo eu estarei aí com a senhora, eu só tenho que fazer um último trabalho aqui, só isso."

"Eu queria você comigo agora, seu quarto está arrumadinho, só te esperando, além do mais, meu coração anda muito apertado ultimamente." A mulher insistiu

"Madrecita, no te preocupes, logo eu estarei aí com a senhora, só tenha mais um pouquinho de paciência, por favor." Santana pôde ouvir um soluço de sua mãe, e isso partiu seu coração. "Madrecita, no llores..."

"Ei Lopez!" Finn Hudson a chamou, assim que passou ao seu lado. "Mexa-se!"

"Madrecita, eu tenho que desligar agora, tudo bem?" Santana informou à mãe, já que o alto rapaz, parou a pouco metros dela e ficou encarando-a.

"Anda logo com isso!" Ele a pressionou com agressividade, e o olhar que ela lhe lançou, deve ter sido um dos piores que ele recebera na vida.

"Niña, que Deus e Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe te abençoes e te guardem." O choro de Maria estava bem mais evidente.

"Amem" Santana respondeu, e sem mais delongas desligou o telefone, não queria aquele pau-mandado ouvindo sua conversa com a mãe.

"O avião já está pronto." Finn lhe informou, então a latina o acompanhou. Pouco antes de ela subir a escada, o rapaz segurou seu braço.

"O que é?" Ela perguntou em um tom agressivo.

"Boa sorte, afinal, você vai precisar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "A chefe mandou avisar que se você fracassar, ela vai colocar a sua cabeça como enfeite na sala de estar"

"Fala pra sua chefe que logo ela vai ter a loirinha dela e eu os meus cem mil dólares" Santana se desvencilhou do rapaz.

"Boa viagem." Aquele sorriso dele era extremamente irritante.

"Vai se foder!" Santana respondeu com raiva, e sem perder mais tempo entrou no avião. Aquele desgraçado já estava entalado em sua garganta.

_***Reviews, por favor**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Muito obrigado pelos reviews que recebi, isso é muito importante para mim._**  
><strong><em>*As músicas dos capítulo anteriores são Take it off, The Donnas e I was made for loving you, KISS.<em>**

Quinn estava em seu escritório, quando finalmente Rory Flanagan, um de seus empregados chegou. O rapaz não fazia os trabalhos sujos, isso geralmente ficava por conta de Finn e outros subordinados, ele apenas fazia investigações, tirava fotos e coisas desse tipo.

Ele sentou-se à frente da traficante, no rosto uma expressão satisfeita.

"Então Irlanda, boas novas?" Ela perguntou, tentando não demonstrar a ansiedade que apertava seu peito.

"Eu encontrei." O rapaz falou com orgulho, e mesmo sem querer, um sorriso brotou nos lábios da loira. "Aqui está o endereço." O rapaz tirou do bolso um cartão e o entregou à Quinn.

"Casa de Repouso Nova Vida." Ela leu em voz alta, e em seguida ela voltou a olhar para o rapaz. "Então é nesse manicômio que a minha mãe está?"

"Sim, a paciente Judy Fabray está internado aí há dois meses." Ele confirmou.

"E o estado dela, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?" Um nó estava preso na garganta da loira, mas ela não se permitia chorar de quem quer que fosse.

"Ela passa a maior parte do tempo dopada, porque tem muitas alucinações." Rory explicou, Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, mais alguma informação relevante?" Ela perguntou com certo desânimo.

"Não Srta. Fabray, com licença." Rory deixou o local, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível.

Uma vez sozinha, a loira socou a mesa e deixou aquele aperto interno se extravasar em forma de lágrimas.

Ela nunca fora a melhor filha do mundo, e tinha total consciência disso, mas mesmo assim, não achava justa a situação em que se encontrava. A vida de crime lhe dera muito, mais muito dinheiro mesmo, mas para equilibrar a balança lhe tirou parte de sua liberdade e sua família.

Quando seu pai morrera a poucos anos atrás de ataque cardíaco, ela nem sequer pôde ir ao enterro e velório, o máximo possível foi mandar uma coroa de flores com um nome falso, e agora que o estado psicológico de sua mãe estava piorando a cada dia, ela não podia nem lhe fazer uma visita mensal, porque sua irmã mais velha lhe culpava por todos esses acontecimentos, que ela dera tanto desgosto aos pais que foi capaz de lhes causar morte e loucura, e que se Quinn tivesse a ousadia de tentar uma aproximação ela acionaria a polícia no mesmo instante.

Quinn sabia que estava sozinha, que não havia uma única pessoa no mundo que realmente se importava com ela. Seu pai morto, sua mãe louca, provavelmente nem se lembrava de sua existência e sua irmã, essa preferia ver o diabo a ver Quinn em sua frente. Suas únicas companhias eram seus capangas, que tinham muito mais amor ao seu dinheiro, e que na primeiramente a abandonariam.

Amanhã era seu aniversário, e não haveria ninguém para lhe desejar um parabéns sincero, e além do mais, ela teria na memória as lembranças de dois anos atrás, quando conhecera Brittany, aquela que chegara como um sonho, e agora era o motivo de suas noites insones.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany fazia o máximo que podia, mas estava tendo dificuldades em ajudar seu primo com o trabalho da pousada, que era o mínimo em seu alcance para retribuir o enorme favor que ele lhe fizera estendendo a mão no momento mais crítico de sua vida, afinal, não era qualquer um que daria abrigo à uma pessoa que estava sendo caçado por uma traficante armada até os dentes, e que já apresentara sinais de insanidade, mas como ela estava há pouco tempo em um país estrangeiro, cuja a linguagem ela entendia praticamente nada, o que tronava as coisas mais complicadas, então, como uma resolução simples para esse problema foi deixar a grande amante de animais cuidando dos "amiguinhos" dos hóspedes, afinal cães e gatos não falavam espanhol.

Brittany sempre levava os cães para passear na orla, porque além de distrair os animais, ela aproveitava para arejar sua cabeça, e tentava planejar seus próximos movimentos, mesmo se sentindo de mãos atadas.

E tudo começara como um sonho, se ela ao menos pudesse ter uma idéia do futuro tenebroso que lhe esperava.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK DOIS ANOS ATRÁS**

Brittany já estava praticamente pronta para mais uma jornada de trabalho, que para ela se resumia em ficar seminua, dançando em uma barra para um bando de homens, mas, naquela noite, algo diferente aconteceu.

Brittany já estava deixando o local, quando a porta se abriu e Quinn Fabray entrou ali, extremamente charmosa com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Brittany fora pega totalmente de surpresa.

"Brittany..." Quinn começou, mas claramente se perdeu nas palavras. Nunca se sentira assim antes, e não sabia como expressar.

"Eu fico feliz por te ver outra vez, mas eu tenho que ir agora." Ela não queria, nem gostava de ser indelicada, mas ela tinha horários a cumprir, e não esperava ver a loira outra vez, principalmente na boate em que trabalhava.

"Não mais." Quinn respondeu, com um sorriso tímido, mas esperançoso, Brittany levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. "Não, se você não quiser, é claro, você não precisa mais dançar para um bando de homens nojentos, você... Você tomou meu coração, eu quero que você seja minha namorada, mulher, qualquer nome que você queira dar a isso." Quinn suspirou Brittany mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Você é a primeira... A primeira que me fez sentir desse jeito, sabe? Você quer viver comigo?" Brittany e Quinn se entreolharam por um tempo, a cabeça da stripper estava a mil por hora. "Eu sei que eu não sou o tipo que as pessoas querem manter um relacionamento, mas eu prometo que serei uma boa pessoa, vou te dar uma vida de rainha."

"Isso é... Bem, eu não esperava." Brittany estava sentindo um misto de confusão, euforia e felicidade.

"Sim ou não Brittany?" A ansiedade a matava por dentro, ela odiava estar na posição vulnerável, dependente de outras pessoas como naquele momento. "Por favor, me responda!"

"Sim." Brittany sorriu mãos e pernas trêmulas, coração disparado e estômago embrulhado, Quinn entregou as rosas à Brittany e em seguida enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dela e a beijou calorosamente.

Era o primeiro relacionamento em que ambas estavam entrando. Quinn tinha o coração fechado, sempre pensando que amor era uma coisa para os fracos, que acreditavam nessas besteiras. Já Brittany ouvira muitas pessoas lhe dizerem que com seu passado ninguém jamais iria querê-la, e agora ela estava ali, ao lado de uma pessoa que ela sabia que nem de longe se encaixava no perfil dos certinhos, mas lhe queria como ninguém antes tinha feito.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Sam Evans?" O rapaz que fazia uma anotação atrás do balcão olhou para a pessoa que o chamara. A ex-policial chegara ao seu destino.

"Pois não?" Ele perguntou sorrindo simpaticamente, assim como fazia com todos os clientes. "No que posso ajudá-la?"

"Oi, eu sou americana e vou passar minhas férias aqui, e me indicaram essa pousada, já que você é americano também." Ela sorriu tentando parecer simpática, o que não era fácil para ela, visto que não era uma pessoa de risinhos falsos, e ao mesmo tempo seus olhos corriam por todo o local, em busca de seu alvo. Será que a loira estava escondida?

"Oh sim, agradeço a preferência desde já, e fico feliz por saber que minha pousada vem recebendo indicações." Sam pareceu bastante animado, a ex-policial riu, que rapaz mais ingênuo, se sua prima fosse como ele, tirá-la dali seria mais fácil do que ela imaginava. "Me acompanha para fazer seu cadastro?"

"Claro." Santana acompanhou o loiro até um computador, onde ele fez toda aquela burocracia insuportável de cadastro e o escambau. Ela entregou à Sam uma identidade , falsa, com o nome Sophie Johnson, afinal, Brittany vivera com Quinn por quase dois anos, talvez uma vez ou outra, ela tivesse ouvido a traficante mencionar seu nome. Todo cuidado era pouco.

"Terminei." O rapaz disse. "Você fica no quarto 30, Srta. Johnson." Ela sabia que o rapaz seria incapaz de reconhecer uma identidade falsa, mesmo ela, uma policial profissional tinha dificuldade em reconhecer uma, quando bem feita, como aquela. "Eu levo suas malas, Srta. Johnson."

O quarto 30 ficava no segundo andar da pousada, e a latina lançou olhares furtivos o tempo todo, na busca incessante de seu alvo, inutilmente.

"Chegamos." Santana abriu a porta de seu quarto.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu.

"Qualquer coisa disponha." Sam respondeu.

Santana trancou a porta do quarto e colocou as malas em cima da cama. O lugar era decente, muito bem arrumado e limpo, e a praia ao lado era paradisíaca. Um verdadeiro cenário de filme, mas nada ali era para seu divertimento, ela sabia muito bem disso.

Santana suspirou, e colocou as mãos na cintura. Precisava traçar planos para alcançar seu objetivo, e precisava pensar rápido.

Quando foi até a janela, ala teve uma grande, e inegavelmente adorável, surpresa.

No jardim da pousada ela viu uma loira brincando com um filhote de labrador bege, e passou a observar com mais atenção; e o sorriso em seu rosto foi inevitável. Era Brittany, seu alvo.

"Eu vou te pegar, loirinha, você não perde por esperar." Santana murmurou, ainda sorrindo.

**_*Reviews por favor, e quem tiver alguma sugestão, fique a vontade, é sempre bom ouvir o que os leitores tem a dizer._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_*Primeiramente agradeço à todos os reviews, a quem lê, favorita ou coloca a história no alerta. Muito obrigada mesmo._**

Brittany se levantou mais cedo que o normal, na verdade, ela mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos durante toda a noite, e nos momentos em que conseguira, Quinn Fabray invadira seus sonhos, transformando-os em verdadeiros pesadelos.

Por mais que ela tentasse se distrair com os animais, ou com a TV, ou mesmo com a paisagem paradisíaca, a traficante estava em seus pensamentos a maior parte do tempo. Medo e ódio eram esses dois sentimentos que descreviam melhor o que ela sentia por Quinn agora.

Sentou-se próximo à janela, e dobrou as pernas junto ao corpo, enquanto admirava a bela paisagem da praia, e desejava sumir, ir pó aquele mar sem rumo, para algum lugar bem distante onde pudesse viver sem o medo daquela que quase destruíra a sua vida, mas ela sabia que não passava de uma ilusão.

Além de Quinn, outra pessoa assombrava Brittany quase diariamente, seu pai, ele também era culpado por tudo aquilo, por todas as merdas que acontecera em sua vida, e por mais que fosse difícil pensar nele, porque ela nem tinha idéia do que lhe tinha acontecido, se ele estava bem, se tinha se casado novamente, tido outros filhos, ou mesmo se ele estava vivo. Há mais de dez anos ela não ouvira nenhuma notícia dele. Nem mesmo uma carta, uma ligação ou cartão postal, ele simplesmente sumira no mundo sem nenhuma razão aparente, sem deixar pistas ou formas de encontrá-lo após lhe dizer um tchau sem ao menos olhar em seus olhos.

Estava chorando, era impossível conter as lágrimas, lembrava também de sua infância, daquela menina tão inocente que adorava construir castelinhos de areia junto ao seu primo, e fazia planos de um futuro brilhante como veterinária, ou professora, mas nunca como estava agora.

Quinn voltou aos seus pensamentos, e não poderia ser diferente, afinal, Brittany sabia que hoje era seu aniversário, e também aniversário do dia que elas se conheceram. Ela suspirou, não conseguia desejar nada de bom para a outra loira, e às vezes se sentia um monstro por isso, mas no fundo de seu coração ela sabia que o monstro era Quinn.

_**I've come to wish you an unhappy birthday**_

_**(**Eu vim lhe desejar um infeliz aniversário)_

_**I've come to wish you an unhappy birthday**_

_**(**Eu vim lhe desejar um infeliz aniversário)_

_**'Cause you're evil**_

_**(**Porque você é má)_

_**And you lie**_

_**(**E você mente)_

_**And if you should die**_

_**(**E se você morrer)_

_**I may feel slightly sad**_

_**(**Talvez eu me sinta um pouquinho triste)_

_**But I won't cry**_

_(Mas eu não vou chorar)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa, tomando uma xícara de café forte e amargo, enquanto lia uma revista. Sua missão se iniciaria oficialmente naquele dia, e enquanto lia pensava e planejava formas de se aproximar de seu alvo, quando...

"Com licença." A voz feminina tirou a atenção de Santana das páginas da revista, e ela mal pôde acreditar em quem estava ali à sua frente. "Srta Johnson?" Brittany sorriu simpaticamente, ainda com pouca dúvida se estava falando com a mulher certa, mas o sorriso que recebera em resposta lhe deu a certeza que precisava.

"Sim." Santana apenas confirmou. Era bom demais o que estava acontecendo, seu alvo viera em sua direção, sem que ela precisasse mover um dedo.

"Eu sou Brittany, prima do Sam, e ele me pediu para ajudar você, porque eu sou nova por aqui, enfim, uma longa história." A loira explicou de um jeito tímido.

"Claro, muito simpático de sua parte estar fazendo isso." Santana respondeu, ainda incrédula com a situação.

"Qualquer coisa que você querer ou precisar, pode falar comigo." Brittany lhe disse.

"Muito obrigada." Santana agradeceu, e decidiu tentar a aproximação naquele momento mesmo. "Sente-se aqui, tome café comigo."

"Oh, eu agradeço, mas eu tenho algumas tarefas para fazer agora, mas de qualquer forma, obrigada." Brittany agradeceu. "Nos vemos mais tarde."

"Sim, nos vemos mais tarde." Santana respondeu, então Brittany deixou o local, sob o olhar da latina. Brittany era inegavelmente atraente, tinha um belo corpo, mas claro, era uma stripper, mas havia algo além, um ar de inocência e uma tristeza no fundo de seu olhar, que ela não pôde deixar de notar. Santana não era uma santa, mas também não era um monstro por completo, e bem no fundo de seu coração, sentiu um pesar por ter que entregá-la à Quinn Fabray, mas era sua vida, sua segurança e ela não poderia arriscar, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário sacrificar a vida e a segurança de outra pessoa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn tomou café-da-manhã sozinha, como de costume desde que Brittany a deixara.

"Parabéns, Srta. Fabray." Quinn olhou para trás e lá estava Mercedes Jones, a cozinheira de sua mansão, ela estava com um pequeno bolinho com duas velinhas brancas. Quinn muitas vezes se esquecia dela, mas Mercedes era talvez a única pessoa que se importasse com ela, talvez porque ela nunca tivesse lhe machucado de alguma forma.

"Obrigada Mercedes." A jovem agradeceu, então Mercedes colocou o bolo em cima da mesa.

"Se você quiser eu posso cantar parabéns." Mercedes sugeriu, Quinn apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negando essa vontade. Aquilo era humilhante demais.

"Morango e chocolate, o seu favorito." Mercedes explicou assim que Quinn soprou as duas velinhas e ela cortou um pedaço de bolo para a loira. Estava delicioso.

"Você tem uma mão divina na cozinha, Mercedes, eu tenho sorte de ter te encontrado." Quinn falou, fazendo sua empregada sorrir. "Sente-se, pegue um pedaço para você também." Mercedes arregalou os olhos, surpresa, Quinn não era de convidar os subordinados à sentar-se na mesa junto com ela. "Sente-se Mercedes."

"Sim, Srta. Fabray, com licença." Mercedes sentou-se ao lado de Quinn e pegou um pedaço pequeno de bolo.

"Você é uma boa companhia, e você sabe que eu devo minha vida a você." Mercedes baixou os olhos. Odiava quando Quinn falava nesse assunto, mas não podia dizer nada, afinal, ela era sua chefe. "Se não fosse por você, aquela vadia teria conseguido me matar." Quinn crispou os lábios. "Mas ela ainda vai me pagar, muito caro!" Mercedes ficava sempre muito confusa, quando este assunto estava em pauta, porque ela se lembrava com clareza de muitos bons, e vários outros bem desagradáveis acontecimentos entre sua chefe e sua ex-namorada, e isso lhe deixava dividida.

Ela gostava de Brittany, ela era sem dúvida uma boa garota, sempre a tratara de forma gentil e amável, diferente de algumas outras que tiveram passagens curtas pela mansão Fabray , e que significaram bem menos para a traficante, mas as memórias em que a stripper tentara tirar a vida de Quinn ainda estavam forte em suas lembranças, e ela provavelmente nunca iria se esquecer daquilo.

"Acho que você deveria esquecer essa história." Mercedes falou baixinho, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo momento quando recebeu um olhar incrédulo de Quinn.

"O quê?" Quinn perguntou muito baixo, em um tom assustador. "Você só pode estar de gozação comigo, não é Mercedes?"

"Me desculpa Srta. Fabray" A cozinheira tentou se desculpar, rapidamente se levantando, mas fora tarde demais. Quinn pegou o bolo e o jogou contra a parede, fazendo Mercedes começar a chorar.

"Saia daqui agora, antes que eu perca de vez a minha paciência, e mande as empregadas limparem essa merda!" Quinn vociferou e sem precisar de uma segunda ordem, Mercedes deixou o local.

Ela era realmente muito estúpida, ela sabia como Quinn ficava quando falava de Brittany e mesmo assim ela conseguiu abrir a boca e falar uma grande idiotice como aquela. Não podia se conformar.

Na cozinha ela pediu a uma das empregadas para ir limpar a sujeira como Quinn ordenara. Estava vivendo um pesadelo. Todos estavam, porque ela tinha certeza de onde quer que Brittany estivesse, ela também não vivia em paz, temendo por sua vida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK DOIS ANOS ATRÁS.**

Mercedes estava no quintal, cuidando de uma de suas rosas, quando o Camaro prateado conversível de Quinn estacionou há poucos metros de distância. A dona do carro estava acompanhada por uma loira de cabelos longos, olhos azuis, e um belo corpo. As duas sorriam e pareciam felizes juntas.

_**She's my girl,**_

_**(**Ela é a minha garota,)_

_**And that's where I was last night**_

_**(**e lá é onde eu estava a noite passada)_

_**Off in a dream!**_

_**(**Fora de um sonho.)_

_**She's my girl,**_

_**(**Ela é a minha garota,)_

_**I took her away last night:**_

_**(**Eu a levei embora noite passada: )_

_**Went for a ride !**_

_**(**Quisemos dar uma volta.)_

_**That's where I was last night**_

_**(**Isto é onde eu estava noite passada.)_

As duas andaram de mãos dadas no caminho entre o carro e a mansão. Quinn estava mais bonita que o normal, uma jaqueta preta, calças jeans, cabelos desarrumados e óculos escuros.

"Ei Mercedes!" Ela cumprimentou a jovem, que parou o que estava fazendo e deu atenção à ela.

"Olá Srta. Fabray, olá." Ela cumprimentou Brittany que sorriu em resposta.

"Mercedes, essa é Brittany, minha namorada, Brittany, ela é a minha cozinheira particular, e pode ter certeza que uma das mais talentosas que você já conheceu." Mercedes sorriu com o elogio.

"Desde que minha mãe morreu, eu tenho vivido de enlatados e comida semi-pronta, não posso reclamar de nada." Brittany respondeu "Sou péssima na cozinha."

"Mercedes, a partir de hoje Brittany viverá conosco, então, portanto, ela é sua patroa também, os pedidos dela são uma ordem, lembre-se." Quinn falou com certa seriedade.

"Sim, Srta. Fabray." Mercedes concordou.

"E amanhã quero que você acompanhe Brittany até o shopping, vocês vão comprar roupas, sapatos, tudo o que acharem necessário para o recomeço de uma vida aqui comigo." Mercedes concordou com a cabeça e sorriu para Brittany.

"Quinn, não precisa, isso é um pouco demais, você não acha?" Brittany disse, tocando no ombro da namorada.

"Eu disse a você que te daria uma vida de rainha, então, eu vou cumprir minha promessa, eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra." Quinn respondeu e piscou para a stripper. "Além do mais, você tem umas poucas peças de roupa, precisa de novas."

"Tudo bem, se você acha isso, eu só não quero abusar de você." Brittany respondeu , então Quinn riu.

"Eu não vou pensar isso de você, amor." Quinn lhe assegurou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany se preparava para mais um passeio na orla com Rex, o filhote de labrador bege quando foi surpreendida.

"Olá." Ela olhou para trás e lá estava a morena que ela fora incumbida de ajudar.

"Algum problema, Srta. Johnson?" Ela perguntou amigavelmente.

"Me chame pelo meu nome, Sophie." A latina respondeu, olhando fixamente nos belos olhos azuis da stripper. Ela era muito mais bonita pessoalmente, sem dúvida alguma.

"Ah sim, algum problema Sophie?" Brittany tinha certa dificuldade em segurar o agitado cachorro na coleira. "Esse cachorro é um pouco agitado."

"Se quiser posso te ajudar." Santana se ofereceu, torcendo para a outra aceitar. Quando fora policial trabalhara bastante com cachorros, então tinha certa experiência.

"Ficaria muito agradecida." Brittany respondeu, com um pequenos sorriso sem-graça, quando Santana pegou a coleira e sem muito esforço deixou o cachorro bem mais calmo. "Tem toda uma forma de como pegar a coleira."

"É, você é boa nisso mesmo." Brittany comentou admirada com a facilidade que a outra fizera algo que durante minutos ela tentara inutilmente.

"Com um pouco de prática você fica melhor do que eu." Santana lhe garantiu e as duas riram, e então a latina devolveu a coleira a Brittany, que não se intimidou.

"Eu vou passear na orla, você quer me acompanhar, seria muito bom ter alguém para conversar dessa vez." Santana ficou surpresa, e não conseguiu esconder isso em seu olhar.

"Eu iria adorar." Ela sorriu simpaticamente por fora, mas por dentro seu sorriso era o mais maníaco de todos.

_***Músicas: Unhappy birthday, The Smiths, e She´s my girl, The Turtles**_

_***Deixem reviews, por favor ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_*Muito obrigada pelos reviews que venho recebendo._**  
><strong><em>*Espero que gostem do capítulo.<em>**

Brittany e Santana caminhavam pela orla, praticamente sozinhas. A cabeça da latina estava a mil, ali, sozinha com seu alvo, sem nenhuma testemunha além de um cachorro.

"Esse lugar é maravilhoso, você não acha?" Brittany comentou, então Santana voltou sua atenção para ela.

"Parece até uma visão do paraíso." Santana respondeu, mas seus olhos não estavam fixos na bela paisagem ao seu redor, e sim no incrível corpo da garota que lhe acompanhava. Aquelas pernas tão bem torneadas, e até aquele rosto tão bem desenhado, e aqueles olhos azuis tão belos como a imensidão daquele mar.

Então a latina se lembrou que há muito tempo ela não tinha nenhuma mulher. Enquanto era policial, ela teve seu tempo áureo, várias prostitutas, algumas namoradinhas de curta duração, e até mesmo algumas garotas que infligiam pequenas leis e faziam qualquer coisa para não ir para a cadeia, e naquele momento, Brittany lhe pareceu uma ótima opção para esse tipo de coisa, além do mais, ela gostaria muito de saber o que aquela garota tinha de tão especial que fez uma pessoa sangue frio como Quinn Fabray ficar de quatro por ela daquela maneira.

"Então, você pretende ficar bastante tempo por aqui?" A loira perguntou, trazendo a outra mais uma vez de volta a tona.

"Umas duas semanas." Ela respondeu e sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas com essa companhia maravilhoso eu posso até mudar de planos e aumentar a minha estadia." Brittany engoliu seco, e sentiu as bochechas arderem, provavelmente estavam avermelhadas também, tensa, pois aquela mulher mulher estava lhe passando uma cantada.

"É..." A loira tentou falar, mas estava sem nenhum domínio das palavras, o que fez Santana enxergar sua fragilidade e tentar tirar algum proveito disso.

"Você parece um pouco desconfortável, algum problema comigo?" A latina perguntou, aproximando-se bruscamente da outra. "Eu te deixo nervosa?" A pergunta foi praticamente num sussurro devido a curta distância entre seus lábios e o ouvido da outra, o que causou arrepios na nuca da loira.

"Pare com isso." Brittany respondeu com tanta pressa de se afastar da ex-policial que a jovem acabou tropeçando nas próprias pernas o que causou uma queda, e por conseqüência risos da outra. "Qual o seu problema?" Ela perguntou em um tom agressivo, fazendo o riso debochado desaparecer do rosto da outra. Estava furiosa. "Quem você acha que eu sou?"

"Ah, esqueça isso..." Foi a resposta da morena, mas o que ela realmente tinha em mente eram outras. Ela queria mesmo dizer que sabia bem o tipinho de escória a que ela pertencia, que sabia muito bem que ela era a cadela de Quinn Fabray, uma vagabunda de quinta categoria e que deveria se sentir honrada por ela, Santana, querer transar com alguém tão baixo e sem importância. "Me desculpe..." Após as falsas desculpas, a latina virou as costas e seguiu de volta para a pousada.

Ter aquela garota para ela agora não era só uma questão de prazer, mas sim de honra. Nenhuma mulher, principalmente uma vadia como aquela que gostava de brincar com o perigo, lhe negava qualquer coisa.

_**I'm a cold heartbreaker, fit at burn**_

_**(**Eu sou um frio despedaçador de corações, ajustado para queimar)_

_**And I'll rip your heart in two**_

_**(**E vou partir seu coração ao meio)_

_**And I'll leave you lying on the bed**_

_**(**E vou te deixar deitada na cama)_

_**I'll be out the door before you wake**_

_**(**Estarei fora antes de você acordar)_

_**It's nothing new to you**_

_**(**Não é novidade para você)_

_**'Cause I think we've seen that movie too**_

_**(**Pois acho que já vimos este filme também)_

_**'Cause you could be mine**_

_**(**Porque você podia ser minha)_

_**But you're way out of line**_

_**(**Mas você está um tanto fora da linha)_

_**With your bitch slap rapping**_

_**(**Com sua conversa fiada de cadela)_

_**And your cocaine tongue**_

_**(**E sua língua viciante)_

_**You get nothing done**_

_**(**Você não termina nada)_

_**I said you could be mine**_

_**(**Eu disse que você podia ser minha)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany retornou para a pousada muito desanimada e decepcionada também. Ela sentia que não podia confiar em ninguém mesmo. As pessoas eram realmente sujas.

"Que olhar é esse Britt?" Sam perguntou assim que viu a prima sentada em uma mesa sozinha e cabisbaixa. Santana estava há uma certa distância, enquanto tomava uma dose de tequila, observando a loira com certo cuidado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu... Eu só estou pensando um pouco na vida." Mentiu afinal o primo estava sendo tão bom, que não merecia aborrecimentos com esses problemas particulares dela.

"Tem certeza Britt? Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa." O rapaz fez questão de lembrá-la e segurou em sua mão.

"Está tudo bem mesmo, não se preocupe." Ela assegurou e sorriu para ele, e lançou um olhar rápido para a latina, o que acabou cruzando com a da latina, e apesar de tudo, lhe causara arrepios e deixara pensativa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK 20 ANOS ATRÁS**

Uma Santana ainda criança estava sentada na frente de uma casa enquanto admirava duas meninas brincando com suas bonecas. A garota não passava dos sete anos, e tinha os cabelos bem longos com a franja nos olhos, e era conhecida por ser diferente das outras meninas, que amavam suas bonecas, enquanto ela, brincava com arminhas de brinquedo, carrinhos e jogar bola com os meninos, que muitas vezes não a aceitavam, e ela se tornava o alvo das piadas e brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Por sorte seu pai, Alejandro Lopez, era um homem que as pessoas respeitavam no bairro, e por isso ela era poupada de maiores problemas.

Ela o adorava, era seu modelo, seu herói, e ela queria ser como ele, literalmente. Ele não se importava com o fato de ela não gostar de bonecas ou outras coisas consideradas para meninas, na verdade ele adorava o fato de sua filha gostar de jogar baseball com ele durante algumas de suas tardes livres.

"Ei niña." Santana olhou animada, e viu seu pai parado com uma caixa de rosquinhas de chocolate. "Hora de ir para casa." A pequena Santana correu ao seu encontro.

"Papito." Ela exclamou, então o homem abaixou para abraçá-la.

"Olha só, papai trouxe rosquinhas para você." A garota pegou a caixa e abriu. Rosquinhas de chocolate eram as suas preferidas. "Já está tarde, a madrecita deve estar nos esperando." A menina apenas sorriu e seguiu o caminho de casa, sem se preocupar em se despedir de suas primas e sua agressiva avó, ou abuela, como ela costumava chamar.

Os dois foram conversando pelo caminho até a sua casa, que ficava apenas há poucas ruas da casa de Alma Lopez, no bairro pobre de Lima Heights, predominantemente habitados por negros e latinos.

Quando viraram a esquina da rua de sua casa, o homem viu um carro de polícia distante, então ele mordeu o lábio e olhou preocupado.

"Santana, olha aqui para o papito, e escuta o que eu vou te dizer." A menina olhou para o pai, com um olhar confuso." Se esconda atrás daquele muro, rápido, e não saia de lá por nada, tudo bem?" Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, então o homem lhe deu um beijo na testa. "Vai hija, vai rápido!" Ele estava aflito.

Sem escolha a menina correu e se escondeu atrás de um muro mal construído, onde podia observar através de um buraco no tijolo. Era visível o nervoso de Alejandro, mas a pequena menina não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, até o carro da polícia parar ao lado de seu pai. De dentro dele saíram dois homens, e eles começaram a conversar , ou melhor, discutir.

A menina estava com medo, mas não iria por nada no mundo desobedecer as palavras de seu pai. A discussão começou a ficar mais intensa, e a menina começou a chorar baixinho. Só queria que aqueles homens fossem embora e ela pudesse ir voltar para casa com o seu pai, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Um dos policiais tirou sua pistola e acertou seu pai com quatro tiros, a queima roupa. A pequena Santana começou a chorar mais alto, mas levou as mãos à boca, seu pai não iria querer que aqueles homens soubessem que ela estava ali.

Após os dois policiais entrarem na viatura e saíram em alta velocidade a pequena Santana saiu de onde estava e foi correndo até o pai, caído no chão e coberto de sangue.

"Papito, papito, por favor." Ela falava entre lágrimas, ao ajoelhar-se e segurar firme na camisa de seu pai. "Papito, fala comigo, por favor." Ela o chacoalhava, na esperança de acordá-lo, mas era em vão. Ele não movia um músculo.

"Santana, saia daí." A menina sentiu alguém lhe puxando, era um vizinho que veio ver o que estava acontecendo, e viu a pequena menina chorando sobre o corpo ensangüentado de seu pai, o maior traficante de drogas e armas do bairro.

Santana hesitou em largar seu pai, mas o vizinho conseguiu afastá-la do corpo, quando a chuva começou a cair. A esposa do homem veio logo em seguida acolher a menina, que a abraçou forte. Não queria ficar sozinha.

_**Unhappy girl,**_

_**(**Menina triste)_

_**Left all alone**_

_**(**Deixada totalmente só)_

_**Playing solitaire**_

_**(**Jogando paciência)_

_**Playing warden to your soul**_

_**(**Enclausurando sua própria alma)_

_**You are locked in a prison**_

_**(**Você está trancada numa prisão)_

_**Of your own devise.**_

_**(**Que você mesma criou.)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana abriu os olhos lacrimejantes, e rolou na cama. Odiava esse maldito pesadelo, sempre que essas memórias apareciam em seus sonhos ela acordava chorando, tremendo e com o coração disparado.

Sentou-se na cama e viu que ainda eram três da madrugada. As lágrimas não paravam de rolar por seu rosto, e ela não conseguia controlá-las e para piorar seu copo de água estava vazio. Ela ficou ali por mais alguns minutos até que o seu choro cessasse ou pelo menos diminuísse, mas isso não aconteceu, então ela decidiu sair do quarto mesmo assim, afinal, aquela hora da manhã não haveria ninguém acordado.

Ela desceu até a cozinha e acendeu a luz, tomou dois copos de água na esperança de se acalmar.

_**Unhappy girl,**_

_**(**Menina triste)_

_**Tear your web away**_

_**(**Rasgue essa sua rede)_

_**Saw thru all your bars**_

_**(**Arrebente todas as suas grades)_

_**Melt your cell today**_

_**(**Derreta sua cela hoje mesmo)_

_**You are caught**_

_**(**Você foi condenada)_

_**in a prison**_

_**(**a uma prisão)_

_**of your own devise**_

_**(**Que você mesma criou.)_

Sentou-se próxima a janela e ficou ali, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som das ondas do mar e sentindo suas lágrimas escorrendo quase inaudivelmente por seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem?" A latina olhou para trás assustada, e lá estava Brittany, parada, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Santana suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente. Não queria falar com aquela garota.

"Está tudo bem, eu só tive um... Deixa para lá." Ela suspirou, e Brittany apesar de estar extremamente chateada com o comportamento da outra naquela tarde, mas ela detestava ver alguém sofrendo. E ela tinha certeza que aquela menina estava sofrendo naquele momento.

" Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você?" Santana revirou os olhos.

"Eu quero ficar sozinha." Ela respondeu muito séria. "Me deixa sozinha?"

"Claro, mas se você quiser conversar..." Brittany começou, então Santana virou para ela e a encarou.

"Você acha que pode me ajudar em quê?" Santana perguntou em tom agressivo. "Você nem gosta de mim garota, você... " Mas alguma coisa no olhar assustado da outra a fez parar, sem alguma explicação aparente, ela simplesmente não conseguiu prosseguir com aquilo. "Desculpa..." Essas desculpas foram sinceras. "Eu só não consegui me recuperar da morte do meu pai, é isso." Ela explicou e levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo as lágrimas.

Brittany sentiu pena da outra, e não podia ser diferente, ela sabia muito bem o que era essa dor, e era extremamente terrível, e poucas palavras eram capazes de consolar uma pessoa que passava por isso, mas um gesto valia mais que tudo isso, então ela tomou uma iniciativa sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela abraçou Santana, que foi pega totalmente de surpresa, e ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas em seguida ela deixou seus braços envolverem o corpo da outra, e deixou seus sentimentos extravasarem ali mesmo.

_**Unhappy girl,**_

_**(**Menina triste)_

_**Fly fast away**_

_**(**Voe rápido para longe)_

_**Don't miss your chance**_

_**(**Não perca a sua chance)_

_**To swim in mystery**_

_**(**De nadar no mistério)_

_**You are dying**_

_**(**Você está morrendo)_

_**in a prison**_

_**(**numa prisão)_

_**Of your own devise.**_

_**(**Que você mesma criou.)_

Brittany não dizia nada, apenas deixou a outra garota chorar em seu ombro, até que tivesse liberado todo aquele sentimento de dentro dela.

Quando se afastaram Santana até abriu um pequeno sorriso, que a loira retribuiu.

"Obrigada, eu... É... Enfim, muito obrigada." Ela não sabia muito o que fazer, não era de sua natureza ser uma pessoa amável ou agradável, mas ela não podia deixar de agradecer a outra por aquele gesto que a maioria das pessoas não teria em relação à ela.

"Não precisa agradecer, eu sei exatamente como é essa dor, e às vezes a única coisa que eu precisava era de alguém para me abraçar, então eu imaginei que você precisasse disso também." Brittany explicou com uma voz amigável, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, segurando as próprias lágrimas. "Às vezes dá vontade de sair por aí quebrando tudo, xingando, gritando, querendo passar para os outros o que está nos matando por dentro, querendo se livrar da dor a qualquer custo, mas é inútil." Era exatamente como a latina se sentia. "E é pior quando você percebe quando está sozinho, que ninguém está pouco se fodendo para você, você é só mais um número nas estatísticas, mais uma menininha que tem que se virar sozinha num mundo onde ninguém se importa com ninguém." Parecia besteira, mas estar se abrindo daquele jeito com aquela que era praticamente uma estranha estava lhe ajudando a superar seus traumas de alguma forma que ela não saberia explicar.

Foi nesse momento Santana percebeu que o que fizera Quinn Fabray não fosse somente seu belo corpo, ou seu rosto tão bem desenhado, mas sim algo que ela tinha por dentro, uma bondade diferente da maioria das pessoas, e conhecia muito bem a dor, e provavelmente Quinn era tão sozinha quanto ela, por isso se apegara tão forte àquela menina atenciosa, talvez assim como Santana ela precisasse de alguém para cuidar dela, e daí nascera o amor.

**_*Músicas: You could be mine(Guns ´N´Roses)_**  
><strong><em>Unhappy girl (The Doors)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Opinião: Gostaria de ouvir de vocês a opinião as três protagonistas da fic, Brittany, Santana e Quinn, e também algumas sugestões para o futuro delas.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigada por lerem a fic.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_***Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.**_

Quinn acordou com uma garota de programa loira ao seu lado. Ela se levantou e foi até ao banheiro sem se importar com a garota, deixando-a dormindo. Ela fora uma boa noite, um bom passatempo, não precisava ser rude com ela.

Ela encheu sua banheira com água quente e entrou ali, fechando os olhos para relaxar. Apesar da boa noite de prazer, nenhuma mulher com quem a traficante estivera nesses últimos tempos se comparavam à Brittany, ela era praticamente uma deusa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK UM ANO E MEIO ATRÁS.**

Quinn entrou em seu quarto e Brittany estava deitada na cama, parecendo aborrecida enquanto via um canal qualquer na TV. A traficante ficara fora o dia todo, resolvendo alguns de seus 'negócios', deixando a namorada sozinha o dia todo.

"E aí?" Ela cumprimentou a outra, que se levantou da cama e a abraçou muito forte, tirando todo aquela coisa ruim que ficava com a garota toda vez que ela saía para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

"Senti sua falta o dia todo." Após dizer isso, Brittany beijou Quinn doce e calorosamente.

"Hmm, é tão bom ser recebida dessa maneira, você nem faz idéia." Quinn murmurou, enquanto acariciava o corpo definido da namorada. "Tudo que eu precisava era de você na minha vida." Os lábios da traficante desceram para o pescoço da outra, beijando e sugando em sua pele.

"Que tal um banho?" Quinn sorriu com a sugestão. Fora a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer naquele dia.

"Ótima idéia." Ela respondeu então as duas seguiram para o banheiro, onde Brittany preparou um banho com essências de rosas, o favorito de Quinn, e sem demora as duas tiraram suas roupas e entraram na banheira. A stripper sentada no colo da traficante. "Oh Deus, você é ótima." Brittany sorriu com a sentença e a beijou, segurando firme em seu pescoço. As mãos ávidas de Quinn desceram para o meio das pernas da outra, e ela começou a acariciar seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer.

"Oh Quinn..." Ela murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido da outra. "Não pare, por favor."

"Eu não vou, amor." A outra respondeu, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento maravilhoso...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn tomava seu café-da-manhã sozinha quando Mercedes chegou ali.

"Me desculpe lhe interromper Srta. Fabray, mas sua irmã está aí querendo falar com a senhora." Quinn estranhou, Frannie em sua casa? Ela nunca a visitara antes, era a primeira vez em anos, e Quinn não podia deixar de estar animada, mesmo não tendo um bom relacionamento com a irmã.

Sem demora ela foi até a sala de vistas e encontrou Frannie ali, de óculos escuros, em pé e parecendo agitada.

"Você está aqui, vivendo nessa mansão enquanto nosso pai está a sete palmos embaixo de terra e nossa mãe trancada em um hospício!" A garota vociferou para Quinn, que ficou estática tamanha a surpresa. Frannie era uma menina bastante calma e paciente, mas ela estava visivelmente perturbada, e não era para menos com a situação de sua família. "Como você pôde Lucy? Eles dariam a vida por você se fosse necessário, e o que você fez? Você destruiu a vida deles!" Quinn revirou os olhos.

"Você veio aqui para quê?" Ela perguntou com certa impaciência. "Eu não tenho tempo para perder com essa sua conversinha..."

"Eu só vim aqui para te dizer que é melhor você parar de mandar seus capangas lá no hospital para descobrir coisas sobre a mamãe, ela não quer saber de você!" Quinn engoliu seco, mas abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Você ainda não tem idéia de quem eu sou." Ela riu. "Eu não sou mais a sua irmãzinha Lucy, eu tenho poder e eu posso acabar com você agora mesmo se eu quiser." Ela foi se aproximando lentamente da irmã, que não moveu nenhum centímetro, mostrando sua resistência.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." A garota respondeu. "Você é só mais uma bandidinha que mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acabar mofando numa cadeia ou morrendo na mão de algum policial ou rival." Aquelas palavras irritaram a traficante profundamente. Frannie estava brincando com o perigo.

"Não fale assim comigo..." Ela rosnou baixinho, mas Frannie sacudiu a cabeça, já com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

"Você sabe bem que isso é verdade! Ninguém gosta de você, está destinada a morrer sozinha..." O som de um tapa cortou o ar, e quando a assustada Frannie voltou a olhar para a irmã, com sua face esquerda queimando e com o coração tremendo, Quinn estava com uma arma apontada para ela.

"Sua vagabunda, como você tem coragem de vir até a minha casa para me dizer isso?" A garota mal conseguia se mover. Nunca esperou que Quinn fosse lhe bater, e apontar uma arma em sua direção, mas ela fizera. Sua irmã agora era um monstro, muito pior do que ela poderia imaginar. Quinn podia ver o medo nos olhos de Frannie, e isso lhe fez sentir muito bem. "Está com medo agora? Hum? Está com medo agora, Frannie?"

"Quinn, por favor..." A garota murmurou entre lágrimas e soluços.

_**Broke up the family**_

_**(**Separei a família)_

_**Everybody cried**_

_**(**Todos choraram)_

_**For what it's worth**_

_**(**Para o que importa)_

_**I have a slow disease**_

_**(**Eu tenho uma doença lenta)_

_**That sucked me dry**_

_**(**Que me sugou até secar)_

_**For what it's worth**_

_**(**Para o que importa)_

_**Come on walk with me**_

_**(**Venha, ande comigo)_

_**Into the rising tide**_

_**(**Na maré crescente)_

_**For what it's worth**_

_**(**Para o que importa)_

_**Filled a cavity**_

_**(**Encha a cavidade)_

_**Your god shaped hole tonight**_

_**(**Seu Deus em forma de buraco hoje à noite)_

Quinn abaixou sua arma, mas continuou sua irmã seriamente, de uma forma amedrontadora.

"Vai embora daqui Frannie, e não volte nunca mais, ou eu não vou te poupar da próxima vez." Ela falou baixinho, mas a garota nem esperou para sair dali o mais rápido possível, ainda com a mão na face atingida por um tapa violento de sua irmã caçula.

_**No one cares when you're out on the street**_

_**(**Ninguém liga quando você está nas ruas)_

_**Picking up the pieces to make ends meet**_

_**(**Juntando os pedaços para fazer os fins se encontrarem)_

_**No one cares when you're down in the gutter**_

_**(**Ninguém liga quando você esta no esgoto)_

_**Got no friends, got no lover**_

_**(**Sem amigos, sem amante)_

Quando Quinn guardou a sua arma e voltou-se para a direção da cozinha ela viu Mercedes. A mulher tremeu com o olhar de sua patroa, parecia tão cheio de ódio e outras coisas ruins que ela estava até incapaz de falar. A garota a encarou por alguns instantes, e o medo percorria tão rápido quanto a pulsação de seu sangue por todo o seu corpo, mas para a sua surpresa Quinn apenas sorriu e foi para um outro cômodo da casa, deixando a aliviada, mas também pensativa. Como alguém podia fazer aquilo com a própria irmã e sorrir logo após?

As vezes ela se arrependia intimamente por ter salvo a vida de Quinn quando Brittany atentara contra a sua vida, ela podia fingir não ter visto nada e deixá-la morrer sozinha de tanto perder seu sangue, e agora Brittany estava com seus dias contados, pois quando Quinn colocasse as mãos nelas ela não teria escapatória, e seria em parte sua culpa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana nunca havia comprado flores para uma mulher antes, só para a sua mãe, o que fazia da situação algo completamente diferente, mas ela não podia deixar aquilo passar em branco. Aquela stripper podia não ter o melhor passado, ou as melhores referências, mas ela não era a pessoa horrível que Santana imaginou que encontraria pela descrição de Quinn, e apesar de mal a conhecer, ela pareceu realmente se importar com seus sentimentos, diferente de praticamente noventa por cento das pessoas que entraram em sua vida.

"As flores são para mim?" Brittany perguntou surpresa assim que a latina apareceu na porta de seu quarto com aquele buquê de tulipas vermelhas.

"É... Bom..." Santana não estava acostumada com esse tipo de situação, apenas entregou as flores de forma meio brusca para a loira, que achou aquilo um dos gestos mais bonitos que alguém fizera por ela em toda a sua vida.

"Muito obrigada, é muito gentil da sua parte." Brittany agradeceu, querendo abraçar a outra, mas talvez não fosse um bom momento para isso, visto que a outra estava visivelmente desconfortável. Ela sorriu. "O engraçado é que tulipas são flores bastante comuns na Holanda, e a família da minha mãe veio de lá, parece até que você adivinhou." Santana até sorriu, surpresa com a nova descoberta. Coisa estranha.

"Que coisa, não?" A ex-policial até coçou a cabeça, pois sentiu as bochechas arderem devido a timidez. "Eu não entendo nada disso na verdade, foi pura coincidência." Brittany deu uma risadinha, era melhor nem mencionar nem mencionar o significado do vermelho nas flores, amor, a outra provavelmente não saberia disso também. "Só achei as flores bonitas."

"Elas são lindas." Brittany concordou,e um silêncio inconveniente permaneceu entre elas, até que Santana decidiu que era hora de ir.

"Bom, eu vou para lá, fazer... Enfim, vou procurar uma coisa para fazer, nos vemos mais tarde." Sem demora ela deu as costas para Brittany, que ficou olhando encantada para as belas tulipas vermelhas em suas mãos por alguns instantes, até um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

_***Música: For what it's worth(Placebo)**_  
><em><strong>*Logo iremos conhecer o passado de Brittany, além de um outro lado de seu relacionamento com Quinn.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Mais pra frente mais sobre o passado de Santana e Quinn.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Deixem reviews, por favor.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_*** Um capítulo um pouco mais curto que o habitual, mas interessante para conhecermos um pouco mais sobre Brittany e seus traumas do passado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK 11 ANOS ATRÁS.<strong>

Brittany e Sam brincavam de fazer bolinhas de sabão no fundo da casa da loira, para que o cachorro Rex, fosse correr atrás. Eles eram adolescentes e já estavam com seus catorze anos, mas se divertiam feito duas crianças enquanto faziam isso, sob o céu azul quase na hora do pôr-do-sol.

Norah Pierce estava na cozinha preparando o jantar da família, e ao mesmo tempo observando os dois garotos se divertindo através de uma pequena janela.

_**Remember when the days were long**_

_**(**Lembra de quando os dias eram longos)_

_**And rolled beneath a deep blue sky**_

_**(**E rolávamos debaixo do céu azul profundo)_

_**Didn't have a care in the world**_

_**(**Não tínhamos preocupação com o mundo)_

_**With mommy and daddy standin' by**_

_(Com mamãe e papai presentes)_

A diversão porém foi interrompida quando os dois adolescentes ouviram gritos e discussão vindos de dentro da casa, e estranharam. Brittany correu na frente e encontrou uma cena totalmente inesperada.

Seu pai estava com uma mala enorme e sua mãe, inutilmente tentando segurar em seu braço, impedindo-o.

"Por favor, Jason, você não pode fazer isso." A mulher praticamente implorava, mas o homem estava irredutível. " Eu amo você, você não pode me abandonar, ou abandonar Brittany." Mas o homem parecia não ouvir.

Sam veio logo atrás da prima e ficou abismado com o que viu. Brittany tentou se aproximar e segurar no braço de seu pai, mas ele a empurrou contra a parede agressivamente. Sam veio ao seu resgate.

"Britt, está tudo bem?" A garota apenas chorou a abraçou o primo, enquanto seus pais desapareciam de sua vista, mas ela ainda podia ouvir a briga.

Parecia um pesadelo, um grande e terrível pesadelo.

_**But "happily ever after" fails**_

_**(**Mas "felizes para sempre" falha)_

_**And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales**_

_**(**E nós temos sido envenenados por esses contos de fadas)_

_**The lawyers dwell on small details**_

_**(**__Os advogados__insistem em__pequenos detalhes)_

_**Since daddy had to fly**_

_**(**Uma vez que o papai teve que voar)_

A porta da frente da casa bateu violentamente, e em seguida foram as portas do carro, o motor ligou e saiu em disparada. Agora a única coisa que ela ouvia era o choro da mãe.

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**Um ano e meio depois**

Brittany e sua mãe agora viviam com uma grande dificuldade financeira. A garota com a ajuda de Sam procurou pelo pai por praticamente toda a cidade, mas fora inútil. Era quase como se Jason tivesse evaporado sem deixar nenhum rastro, provavelmente fora viver na Califórnia junto de alguns outros membros de sua família, esquecendo-se completamente de sua esposa e filha.

Para piorar a situação, Norah adoecera, e mal conseguia cuidar da sua casa e acabara perdendo o seu emprego, que não era grande coisa, mas pagava todas as contas pelo menos.

Os credores eram constantes na porta da família Pierce, e mesmo com a caridade de Nell Evans, o dinheiro não era suficiente para as despesas.

Quando Brittany achou que nada mais poderia piorar, uma coisa aconteceu.

Era só mais um dia comum, que para ela se resumia em ir para a escola e voltar para a casa para ajudar a cuidar de sua mãe, mas quando ela virou a esquina de sua casa quando viu o carro de sua tia Nell na frente de sua casa, então ela apressou os passos, nervosa, no dia anterior sua mãe estava realmente mal.

Quando ela entrou na sua casa, encontrou a tia chorando.

"Tia... Tia Nell, o que está acontecendo?" A mulher nada disse, apenas abraçou sua sobrinha, que não era nenhuma idiota e logo soube do que se tratava. As lágrimas rolaram rápido por seu rosto e ela sentiu a pior sensação era como se tudo o que ela tivesse fosse lhe tirado bruscamente.

Estava sem chão, sem apoio, perdida assim como sua vida que dera um giro de 180 graus, ela que era uma menina feliz, com sua mãe, seu pai, sua casa confortável, seus amigos na escola, notas boas, líder de torcida, seu primo que era quase como um irmão, e agora, ela estava órfã de mãe, abandonada pelo pai, notas ruins na escola, já não tinha mais vontade de ser uma líder e nem de sair com seus amigos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Dois meses depois**

"Você vai ficar bem querida." Nell consolava a sua sobrinha que chorava desconsoladamente. "Você já é uma mulher agora." A garota não conseguia o porque ela não poderia viver com seus tios pelo menos até completar 18 anos. Ela ganhava uma merreca como garçonete, mal conseguia se sustentar sozinha, e agora a sua tia iria embora para o México e a deixaria sem nenhum apoio.

"Eu não entendo porque eu não posso ir." Ela falou, Nell quase não entendeu entre os soluços.

"Você pode procurar o seu pai." A mulher sugeriu, mas Brittany chacoalhou a cabeça. Seu pai não se importava e isso estava bem claro.

"Ele não liga, e você sabe disso!" A garota agora tinha raiva em seu tom de voz. Apesar da aparência física que era idêntica à de sua mãe, Nell era completamente diferente da irmã. Brittany sabia que sua mãe nunca deixaria Sam a míngua se isso acontecesse com ele. "Tudo bem, eu já entendi."

"Britt, por favor não fique brava..." A mulher começou. "Eu gosto de você..."

"Claro, eu estou vendo." Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. "Espero que você faça uma boa viagem." A garota saiu apressada. Estava ainda mais arrasada, sua vida parecia um mar de decepções sem fim. Ela já não podia imaginar se aquele dia seria o pior, ou alguma outra coisa ruim poderia lhe acontecer no amanhã.

_**But I know a place where we can go**_

_**(**Mas eu conheço um lugar onde podemos ir)_

_**That's still untouched by men**_

_**(**Que ainda é intocado pelos homens)_

_**We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by**_

_**(**Nós vamos sentar e ver as nuvens rolando)_

_**And the tall grass waves in the wind**_

_**(**E as altas ondas de grama ao vento)_

_**You can lay your head back on the ground**_

**(**Você pode colocar sua cabeça no chão)

_**And let your hair fall all around me**_

_**(**E deixar seu cabelo cair ao meu redor)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Seis meses depois**

A vida agora era inda mais difícil para a jovem Brittany, e seus dezessete anos recém completos. Seu trabalho como garçonete de uma pequena lanchonete não era dos melhores, era mal pago e ela tinha que agüentar diariamente as cantadas daqueles homens nojentos. Seu pai nunca mais dera sinal de vida.

"Ei loirinha." Brittany ignorou da primeira vez que passou perto de um cliente, aproximadamente de uns trinta anos, cabelos e barba mal feita escuros. "Ei loirinha, não finja que não me ouviu!" Brittany continuou, mas ele insistiu. "Quero muito ficar com você."

"Me deixa em paz, seu panaca!" A garota respondeu com impaciência, aquele dia havia sido estressante.

"A gatinha arranha, é?" Ele ironizou enquanto seus olhos percorriam o belo e virginal corpo da garçonete. "Você não vai se arrepender."

"Já disse para me deixar em paz." Ela respondeu, evitando olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

"Quanto você quer?" Brittany levantou uma sobrancelha e dessa vez olhou para ele, no rosto uma expressão de quem não entendera aquela pergunta. "Responda gatinha, quanto você quer para ser minha essa noite?" Brittany engoliu seco, suas pernas tremeram e seu coração disparou. Mesmo se ela tentasse responder sua voz não iria sair. "Vamos gatinha, me diga o seu preço, eu sei que a sua vida é uma merda, então eu acho que não sou uma opção tão ruim."

"Eu não sou assim..." Ela começou, mas o homem riu.

"Ora vamos garota..." Brittany começou a pensar em suas opções. "Quinhetos doléres é o sufieciente pela sua virgindade?" Brittany sempre imaginou que a sua virgindade seria entregue para alguém que ela realmente amasse, e não em uma situação como aquelas, mas a sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo e o romantismo adolescente já não havia mais lugar ali, então...

"Tudo bem." Ela falou baixinho, um pouco envergonhada de si mesma, e o rapaz abriu um enorme sorriso de sucesso.

_**Offer up your best defense**_

_**(**__Oferecer__a melhor defesa)_

_**But this is the end**_

_**(**Mas este é o fim)_

_**This is the end of the innocence**_

_**(**Este é o fim da inocência)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana entrou em seu quarto no exato momento em que seu celular tocou. A latina logo pensou que fosse sua mãe, afinal fazia dias que ela não ligava, mas ao ver o número seu coração gelou. Era Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: The end of the innocence (Don Henley)<em>**

**_*Reviews por favor._**

**_*Hoje é aniversário da HeMo, então vamos twittar #LetHeMoSing._**  
><strong><em>Quem tiver Tumblr e quiser me seguir, fique a vontade:<em>**

**_Brittanaficsbrasil. tumblr. com (sem os espaços)_**

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**


	9. Chapter 9

***Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Santana entrou em seu quarto no exato momento em que seu celular tocou. A latina logo pensou que fosse sua mãe, afinal fazia dias que ela não ligava, mas ao ver o número seu coração gelou. Era Quinn Fabray.<p>

Ela suspirou e atendeu o telefone após o terceiro toque.

"Fala."

"Então Lopez, quero informações, você andou muito calado por esses dias e eu não estou gostando disso." Quinn falou com uma voz calma do outro lado. "Vamos Lopez, me diga o que está acontecendo? Você já teve algum contato com a vadia?" Santana permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Pela primeira vez o jeito que Quinn se referiu à Brittany lhe incolodou. "Vamos Lopez, estou esperando pela resposta!" Agora o tom de Quinn foi mais agressivo e impaciente.

"Sim, eu tive, não se preocupe, logo ela estará em suas mãos." Santana tentou manter a voz o mais firme possível.

"Quero algo concreto, Lopez, não me enrole, qual foi o seu contato com ela?" Santana revirou os olhos.

"Nós conversamos um pouco, só isso por enquanto." A latina respondeu com certa impaciência. "Quando eu tiver algo mais concreto eu te informo, não se preocupe."

"Acho bom, porque se você estiver me enrolando você vai se foder junto com aquela vagabunda, você me entendeu?" Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta do quarto da latina, fazendo seu coração disparar.

"Eu tenho que desligar agora." Ela respondeu meio nervosa, e sem deixar tempo para uma resposta da traficante ela o desligou e suspirou fundo, e atendeu a porta após a segunda batida. Era Brittany com um sorriso encantador de tão inocente.

"Oi Sophie." Ela disse, Santana sorriu em resposta. "Eu posso entrar por um minuto?"

"Claro." A loira entrou no quarto, e em seguida olhou fixamente para a ex-policial e suas bochechas se tornaram um pouquinho mais púrpuras que o normal.

"Bom, eu não sei se você ouvir que o meu primo vai dar um showzinho essa noite, vai ser tipo um bailezinho como aquele do colégio..."

"É eu sei." Santana respondeu. Ela odiava essas coisas. Na escola ela nunca foi, e em certa ocasião quebrou o nariz que ficou insistindo por sua companhia, o que lhe resultara em uma semana na detenção além de castigo em casa.

"Então, é..." A loira começou a tropeçar nas própria palavras e a passar a mão pelas suas madeixas douradas nervosamente. "Bom, eu pensei que , que talvez você quisesse ir comigo." Santana engoliu seco e abriu os olhos em surpresa. Era algo completamente inesperado. "Sabe, não é como um encontro ou algo assim, afinal, você é a única pessoa além do meu primo com quem eu consigo conversar, então não se assuste com isso..." Brittany começou a se explicar apressadamente, achando que fizera uma grande merda.

"Tudo bem." Santana concordou rapidamente, fazendo a outra se calar instantaneamente. "Eu adoraria ir com você."

"Certo, então eu passo aqui as oito?" Ela deu um risinho nervoso, Santana assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas eu já vou logo avisando que não vou usar nenhum vestido porque odeio essas coisas... Em mim, é claro." Ela deixou bem claro e sorriu.

"Não esquenta com isso não, não é nada formal." A loira disse caminhando até a porta. "Nos vemos mais tarde, então?"

"Sim, até mais." Ela respondeu e quando a stripper deixou o seu quarto ela sentiu uma sensação horrível. Como ela poderia entregar essa menina tão doce nas mãos de um ser tão cruel como Quinn Fabray? Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha ataques de consciência nem nada, porque isso atrasava a vida das pessoas, mas ela não tinha certeza se iria ter uma noite de sono tranqüila após entregar Brittany para um destino terrível nas mãos de sua sádica ex.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn podia sentir que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo ou para acontecer. O tom da voz de Santana já não era o mesmo, ela não parecia mais tão convicta como antes.

Seja lá o que for ela não deixaria acontecer por muito tempo, Santana não teria mais muito tempo, ela teria algo concreto o mais rápido possível ou as coisas não ficariam boas para ela.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana vestiu uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta, deixou seus longo cabelos negros e se maquiou um pouco e ficou esperando por Brittany por um longo tempo em seu quarto, com uma inquietação enorme que chegava a incomodar.

Ela não conseguia tirar Brittany de seus pensamentos, e até mesmo Quinn estava lhe assombrando. Ela não estava de brincadeira e coisas ruins poderiam estar vindo em seu caminho caso ela fizesse alguma coisa errada. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Provavelmente Brittany.

Quando ela abriu a porta teve uma surpresa inesperada, e que a deixou sem fôlego por alguns instantes. Brittany estava ali, na sua frente, com um belo vestido vermelho, os cabelos com uma tiara e uma rosa amarela nas mãos, além daquele sorriso incrivelmente lindo.

"Buenas noches." Brittany disse a abriu um sorrisinho tímido. Santana ficou sem reação. "Tentando aprimorar meu espanhol."

"É... Legal." Se sentia quanto uma adolescente babaca na frente do garoto mais popular da escola, tentando evitar contato com a loira.

"Bom, isso é para você." Ela entregou a rosa para Santana. "A cor amarela representa a amizade." Ela explicou então Santana sorriu para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu timidamente, tocada por aquele gesto. Ninguém além de seus pais, e Mike, seu único amigo nos tempos de policial se importaram com ela antes.

"É só um agradecimento pelas tulipas do outro dia." Brittany respondeu. "Você está linda, gostei da jaqueta." A morena foi pega de surpresa.

"Você também está." Ela sorriu para a loira. Naquele momento estava estranhamente sem palavras. "Eu não imaginei que você se vestir assim de forma tão... Tão elegante." Brittany sacudiu a cabeça. "Você quer descer?"

"Ah sim, vamos."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Sam teve uma surpresa ao ver a prima chegar acompanhada daquela hóspede, mas sorriu para eles do mesmo jeito e foi ao seu encontro.

"Boa noite meninas." Eles a cumprimentou. "Você está linda Britt, e você também Sophie." As duas sorriram para ele.

"Obrigada Sam." A loira agradeceu ao primo, e em seguida se afastou acompanhada da morena, que estava com as mãos no bolso e a maior parte do tempo cabisbaixa, se perguntando que diabos ela estava fazendo ali. Não podia perder o foco assim, isso iria se tornar um problema grande e ela acabaria se ferrando também. "Algum problema?"

"Não, eu só não... Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa." Ela mentiu crispando os lábios.

"Se você não estiver se sentindo bem pode voltar para o seu quarto, eu não vou me importar." Brittany lhe disse, mas Santana sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, eu estou bem." A morena lhe garantiu. Por mais que quisesse se afastar da stripper, algo dentro dela estava lhe impedindo, e isso a apavorava. "Acho que vou pegar algo para beber, você quer também?" Brittany assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu vou procurar um lugar para a gente sentar." Ela disse, então Santana se afastou e foi até o bar onde comprou duas garrafinhas de cerveja e em seguida sentou-se na mesa que Brittany encontrara, em um canto um pouco mais isolada das outras. "Obrigada."

"De nada." Ela respondeu e em seguida tomou um longo gole da bebida.

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Santana apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você... Você, enfim, você gosta de mulheres?" A morena abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Acho que você sabe a resposta." Brittany abaixou os olhos, lembrando-se do incidente na praia, e Santana soube imediatamente disso. "Sinto muito por aquilo."

"Está tudo bem." Brittany lhe garantiu. "Eu também gosto de meninas." Santana mexeu a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho fingindo-se surpresa. "Na verdade, eu tive umas experiências nada agradáveis com alguns caras, então eu decidi tentar com as garotas e acabei tendo a mais desagradável de todas, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda confio mais nas mulheres." Com certeza ela estava falando de Quinn Fabray.

"Acontece." Santana falou e tomou outro gole de sua bebida. "talvez você só teve má sorte." Brittany riu.

"Talvez essa sorte esteja mudando agora, não?" Santana sabia quando alguém estava flertando com ela, e era isso que Brittany estava fazendo naquele momento. "Me fale um pouco de você, você é sempre tão misteriosa." Santana abaixou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não tem nada muito interessante na minha vida, sou apenas uma garota que perdeu o pai muito cedo, e era um tanto problemática na escola, nada demais." Ela riu. "Eu tinha até dó da minha mãe, ela foi chamada tantas vezes na escola pelo meu mau comportamento, mas ela nunca me bateu nem nada, só me deixava de castigo." As duas riram juntas. "Mas você sendo bonita desse jeito devia ser popular e talvez até boa aluna."

"Eu costumava ser, era até líder de torcida, mas depois que os meus pais se separaram eu me tornei outra pessoa, mudei drasticamente, e não tenho orgulho disso." A loira tomou um gole de cerveja. "Eu fiz muita merda na minha vida."

"Você não é a única." Santana respondeu. "Não se sinta mal por isso."

"Não tem como, porque eu sei que se a minha mãe tivesse viva ela sentiria muita vergonha da pessoa que eu me tornei, e isso dói." Brittany suspirou. "Eu vendi meu corpo." Santana sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu matei o cara que matou o meu pai." A latina confessou, fazendo os olhos de Brittany se arregalarem. Nunca imaginou que aquela garota em sua frente havia matado alguém, e bom ela já tentara matar alguém também. "Acho que eu ganhei de você."

"Na verdade, eu já tentei matar uma pessoa." Brittany confessou, e Santana soube que ela estava falando de Quinn. "Também por vingança." Era claro que Brittany teria motivos para ver Quinn morta, praticamente todo mundo que conhecia aquela mulher a queria morta.

"Eu entendo, eu cresci com raiva daquele cara por ter me tirado o que eu tinha de mais importante na minha vida, imagino que com você deve ter sido o mesmo." Santana comentou.

"Na verdade eu só queria encontrar amor e acabei recebendo coisas terríveis, isso me destruiu por dentro, acho que a única coisa boa que restava em mim naquele período morreu, então eu resolvi jogar da mesma maneira." Ela respondeu. "Finalmente eu estou encontrando uma saída para tudo isso, eu só espero que nada de ruim aconteça a partir de agora." Santana sentiu uma enorme culpa naquele momento. "É terrível viver aprisionada a medos, incertezas, rancor e ódio, eu só queria um pouco de paz na minha vida e eu estou encontrando aqui." Santana sabia exatamente como era viver assim, parece até que Brittany leu seu coração ao dizer aquelas palavras, ela estava buscando o mesmo uma vida de paz ao lado de sua mãe, longe de qualquer sentimento negativo, mas para isso ela precisaria sacrificar a vida de uma jovem mulher, pela qual ela estava começando a nutrir um sentimento diferente de todos que ela já experimentara.

Viver daquela maneira era como viver se rastejando em uma prisão fria, escura e eterna.

_**Prison's gates won't open up for me**_

_**(**Os portões da prisão não se abrirão para mim)_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**(**Com estas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando)_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_**(**Eu alcanço você)_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**(**Bem, eu estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes)_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**(**Estas barras de ferro não podem aprisionar minha alma aqui)_

_**All I need is you**_

_**(**Tudo que eu preciso é você)_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**(**Venha, por favor, estou chamando)_

_**And all I scream for you**_

_**(**Eu estou gritando por você)_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_**(**Apresse-se, estou caindo)_

_**...I'm fallin'**_

_**(**... Estou caindo)_

Mesmo sendo aquele coração de pedra, como ela mesma se intitulava, a latina sabia que o amor era capaz de mudar as pessoas. Era o seu amor pela mãe que não a deixava ser um total monstro, e não que ela estivesse amando Brittany, ela mal a conhecia, mas havia algo nela, que por incrível que pareça lhe chamava a atenção, algo que lhe fazia refletir sobre sua vida e sobre como ela gostaria de ser salva dessa prisão maldita que ela tinha dentro de si mesma desde o dia que o pai fora brutalmente assassinado, e que erroneamente ela imaginou que desaparecia quando sua vingança estivesse consumada.

Brittany poderia parecer frágil, mas ela havia passado por coisas terríveis e estava ali, de pé, sendo capaz de recomeçar sua vida, enquanto ela não conseguia se livrar de fantasmas de seu passado.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**(**Mostre-me como é)_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**(**Ser o último a ficar de pé)_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**(**E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado)_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**(**E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser)_

_**Say it for me**_

_**(**Diga isso para mim)_

_**Say it to me**_

_**(**Diga isso por mim)_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**(**E eu deixarei essa vida para trás)_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_**(**Diga se vale a pena me salvar)_

"Meu primo vai cantar agora." Brittany falou assim que viu o primo com o violão subir no pequeno palco e falar alguma coisa em espanhol. "Você quer dançar?" Santana olhou para ela com grande surpresa.

"Aqui?" Brittany sorriu com a pergunta preocupada.

"Não, eu tenho um lugar melhor." Ela se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha vazia. Santana a seguiu de perto, quando o dono da pensão começou a tocar a canção, que era lenta, Brittany a reconheceu na hora e sorriu, então ela pôs se de frente com Santana e depositou suas mãos nos ombros da latina, e quando recebeu um olhar confuso da outra ela sussurrou. "Segura na minha cintura." Insegura, Santana tocou na cintura da loira, e sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido que pensou que pudesse ter um enfarto ali mesmo.

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in**_

_**(**Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se entregam)**  
>But I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>_

_**(**Mas eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você)  
><strong>Shall I stay? <strong>**Would it be a sin**_

_**(**Devo ficar? Seria um pecado)**  
>If I can't help, falling in love with you?<strong>_

_**(**Se eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você?)_

"Adoro essa música, era uma das favoritas minha mãe." Brittany sussurrou tão perigosamente próximo ao ouvido de Santana, que causou na outra uma incrível onda de arrepios por todo o corpo.

_**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,**_

_**(**Como um rio que corre certamente para o mar)**  
>Darling, so it goes some things are meant to be.<strong>_

_**(**Querida, assim algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer)  
><strong>Take my hand, take my whole life too.<strong>_

_**(**Pegue minha mão, pegue minha vida inteira também)**  
>For I can't help, Falling in love with you<strong>_

_**(**Pois eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você)_

"Desculpa..." A latina disse, pois todas aquelas sensações em seu corpo acabaram lhe fazendo pisar no pé esquerdo de Brittany. "Eu te machuquei?"

"Não, está tudo bem." A loira respondeu, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Santana. "Não consigo parar de pensar em você, Sophie." Uma das mãos de Brittany tocaram delicadamente o rosto de Santana, fazendo a fechar os olhos, e apenas sentir quando os lábios quentes da stripper preencheram o seu, fazendo seu corpo vibrar de desejo, principalmente quando a outra mão de Brittany tocou sua nuca.

O beijo foi quente, macio, cheio de desejo e demorado. As línguas exploraram as bocas sem nenhuma pressa e seus corpos foram se aproximando cada vez mais, mas Santana acabou cortando o momento ao se afastar bruscamente de Brittany, muito, mas muito confusa mesmo.

"Desculpa, eu tenho que ir." Santana saiu dali o mais rápido possível sem olhar para trás. Brittany apenas cruzou os braços, sem saber o que sentir, estava feliz pelo beijo, mas receosa de que isso pudesse afastar a outra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Músicas: Savin me (Nickelback) e Can´t help falling in love (Elvis Presley).<em>**  
><strong><em>*Já tava na hora de rolar alguma coisa né? hahaha<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews me dizendo o que mais vocês querem ver na fic.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_luna lopi: Muito obrigada por deixar um review, há tempos não venho recebendo nenhum dessa história e isso é muito importante. Continue deixando._**

* * *

><p>A arma foi posta na direção de seu pai. A pequena Santana sentiu o coração pular dentro de seu peito, e os sons dos quatro tiros ecoaram em seu cérebro, assim como ela corria em uma tentativa inútil de salvar aquele que era seu herói. A risada do algoz do latino também ecoava no cérebro da garota, mas quando ela chegou até o corpo, quem estava ali não era seu pai, e sim Brittany, coberta de sangue e sem vida. Ela já não era mais uma criança, e a voz do assassino já não era masculina.<p>

Quando Santana olhou para aquela sombra com uma arma na mão, ela logo reconheceu, da escuridão surgiu Quinn Fabray, e ele não parava de rir.

"Bom trabalho Lopez." Ela falou ainda rindo muito. "Você me deu a minha vingança."

Santana voltou a olhar para Brittany, e viu suas mãos sujas com o sangue da loira.

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!" Foi o grito desesperado da latina, então ela viu no momento em que Quinn apontou a arma em sua direção, ela olhou de volta, chorando descontroladamente, e fechou os olhos, e um som seco de tiro cortou o ar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Suor escorria por sua testa, sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração em ritmo acelerado. Odiava esses pesadelos que insistiam em lhe atormentar desde a infância, quase como a voz de sua consciência, e que estavam se tornando mais freqüentes com o passar do tempo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte ao baile Brittany esperou pela garota que ela beijara para conversar com ela sobre o acontecido, mas já passavam das duas e ela não saira de seu quarto por nem um minuto.

Brittany estava confusa, e não poderia ser diferente, no primeiro momento aquela garota havia lhe dado asco, mas agora, só com a lembrança daquele beijo, sentia seu coração palpitar violentamente, sua respiração ofegar e sua vista ficar turva. Desde que deixara Quinn ela prometeu a si mesma que não iria se envolver ou se entregar à outra paixão com tanta facilidade, mas agora, tudo estava tão diferente, e seus planos haviam mudado. Ela queria ficar com Sophie, mas tinha medo, porque apesar de tudo, ela ainda achava que Quinn estaria lhe seguindo, e se a encontrasse, ela estaria morta, e não queria que a outra pagasse por algo que ela nem sequer sabia que acontecera, algo que era problema seu.

Era verdade que também Sophie lhe lembrava uma pessoa que fora muito importante em sua vida, e só com essas lembranças ela já sentia sua garganta travar e lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK CINCO ANOS ATRÁS**

Uma Brittany recém-saída de sua adolescência andava por uma rua em um bairro de baixa renda, que era onde ela vivia naquele momento, em um quarto e sala, mas que pelo menos lhe dava abrigo.

Ainda nem era noite e ela já estava em seu ponto, vestindo uma camiseta branca, colada ao corpo, uma saia bem curta, jeans desfiada, salto alto, os cabelos soltos, e no rosto um sorriso falso, mas bastante sedutor.

Ela encostou-se em uma placa, e ficou esperando seu primeiro cliente, mas não sem antes ser xingada de vários palavrões por uma senhora que passou ali e lhe viu. Ela já se acostumara com isso, todos apontavam, xingavam e a julgavam, mas ninguém lhe perguntou o porque dela estar ali, o que acontecera em sua vida antes. Ela não conseguia entender porque as pessoas imaginavam que ela escolheria aquilo para ela, se tivesse outra opção, ser usada como objeto pelos mais nojentos homens que ela conhecera em sua vida.

**When she was just a girl**

**(**Quando ela era apenas uma menina)

**She expected the world**

**(**Ela esperava o mundo)

**But it flew away from her reach**

**(**Mas ele voou longe de seu alcance)

**So she ran away in her sleep**

**(**Então ela saiu correndo em seu sono)

**And dreamed of para-para-paradise**

**(**E sonhava com o para-para-paraíso)

**Every time she closed her eyes**

**(**Toda vez que ela fechava seus olhos)

**Life goes on**

**(**A vida continua,)

**It gets so heavy**

**(**Ela fica tão pesada)

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**(**O Ciclo da Borboleta é quebrado)

**Every tear, a waterfall**

**(**Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira)

**In the night, the stormy night**

**(**Na noite, a noite de tempestade)

**She'll close her eyes**

**(**Ela fechará seus olhos)

**In the night**

**(**Na noite)

**The stormy night**

**(**Na noite de tempestade)

**Away she'd fly**

**(**Para longe ela voaria)

**This could be para-para-paradise**

**(**Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso)

Um Ford antigo, vermelho passou em baixa velocidade, e deu uma buzinada. Seu primeiro cliente, ela tinha certeza, mas quando o carro parou, ela teve uma surpresa, não era um homem, mas sim uma mulher que sorriu para ela. Ela já havia atendido mulheres antes, mas era algo bem difícil de acontecer.

"Oi." Brittany a cumprimentou com uma piscadela, quando debruçou na porta do passageiro.

"Que linda menina, entra aí." Sem pensar duas vezes a loira entrou no carro, daquela mulher que deveria ser poucos anos mais velha que ela. Brittany não pôde deixar de notar o corpo bem definido da mulher, que tinha a pele negra, e os cabelos encaracolados e volumosos, e era com toda a certeza, a pessoa mais bonita que a jovem havia atendido. "Qual o seu nome, menina?"

"O nome que você quiser." Ela respondeu sorrindo, imitando Julia Roberts em 'Uma Linda Mulher', filme que lhe deu a ilusão de que algum príncipe encantado iria aparecer em sua vida e lhe tirar daquela situação, mas agora ela sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

"Não menina, eu estou falando sério, qual o seu nome?" A mulher insistiu sorrindo.

"Brittany." Ela respondeu.

"Nome bonito." Ela parecia bastante simpática, o que deixou a loira mais relaxada. "Eu sou Riley."

A mulher ligou o rádio e apenas a música foi ouvida até chegarem ao seu destino, que era provavelmente o apartamento de Riley. Não era nada grandioso, mas com certeza era bem melhor do que o lugar que ela vivia.

Assim que a jovem negra trancou a porta, Brittany partiu para o ataque, empurrando-a contra a parede, e beijando levemente seus lábios, mas Riley a afastou educadamente.

"Você é sexy..." A loira murmurou

"Brittany, eu não trouxe você aqui para isso." A mulher disse e riu. Que garota fogosa era aquela. Brittany pareceu confusa.

"Então o que você quer comigo?" Ela perguntou, já imaginando o tempo que estava perdendo ali.

"Você é dançarina, não?" Brittany riu.

"Eu não sou dançarina, e você sabe bem disso." Aquela pergunta era meio óbvia.

"Eu quis dizer, você sabe dançar, dá para notar pelo seu corpo." Brittany balançou a cabeça.

"Eu era uma líder de torcida no colégio, eu era muito boa, todo mundo sempre me elogiava, nada além disso, por que?"

"Acho que hoje é o seu dia de sorte, menina." Riley piscou para ela ao dizer isso, mas ela não acreditava nessa coisa de sorte.

"Bom, se você não é uma cliente eu estou indo embora." A loira respondeu e caminhou até a porta.

"Ei Brittany, espera, eu tenho uma proposta." Brittany suspirou, só estava perdendo tempo ali, mas a mulher estava sendo tão simpática, que ela decidiu ouvir a tal proposta.

"Tudo bem, fala."

"Eu sei que você não gosta dessa vida, eu também já estive em seu lugar." Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos. Riley estava certa. "Você parece tão jovem, é uma pena te ver nessa vida, dá para notar a tristeza nos seus olhos, apesar de seu sorriso ser lindo."

"É, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu mal concluí os estudos, não sei fazer praticamente nada, tenho uma inteligência muito limitada, a única coisa que se salva em mim é o meu corpo." Brittany suspirou.

"E você acha que eu sou diferente de você?" Riley sorriu. "Não eu não sou."

"E o que você faz da vida?" Brittany perguntou interessada.

"Eu sou uma stripper." Brittany levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta, Riley apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sei que você está pensando que não existe muita diferença, mas sim, existe, e é grande." Riley argumentou, mas Brittany sacudiu a cabeça. "Você vai dançar para os caras, não vai precisar dormir com eles, pense nisso."

"É, com certeza melhor." Brittany disse.

"Estamos precisando de uma nova dançarina, por que você não faz o teste?" Riley sugeriu, e analisando rapidamente os pontos de sua vida naquele momento, Brittany percebeu que realmente não tinha nada a perder. Pelo menos ela não teria mais que suportar o toque nojento daqueles bêbados e outras coisas tão terríveis quanto.

"Quando vai ser o teste?" Ela perguntou, fazendo a outra sorrir.

"Amanhã mesmo se você quiser."

"Tudo bem, é só me dizer o horário." A loira disse,

"Esteja aqui as duas." Brittany concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou estar." A loira lhe assegurou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana discou o número de sua mãe, porque sempre que estava se sentindo triste, perdida ou confusa era a mãe que ela recorria.

Após duas chamadas a mulher atendeu.

"Niña?" A voz de Maria era sempre calorosa, seu coração pulava de alegria cada vez que Santana lhe ligava, porque seu maior medo era que isso parasse de acontecer por ela se meter em alguma encrenca pesada.

"Ei madrecita, estou com saudades." A jovem respondeu também em um tom carinhoso.

"Também estou filha, quando você vai largar essa vida e vir morar aqui comigo?" Santana riu com a pergunta.

"Logo madrecita, logo." As respostas eram sempre vagas.

"Está com algum problema Santana?" Ela sabia quando a filha não estava bem pelo tom de sua voz, e infelizmente isso ocorria muitas vezes.

"Eu... Eu preciso de um conselho madrecita, e só a senhora pode me ajudar." Ela disse com o pesar na voz. Ela realmente não gostava de meter a mãe nessas coisas, mas dessa vez definitivamente ela estava tão confusa e atormentada que não tivera opção.

"Fale minha filha." Santana suspirou, procurando as melhores palavras para não entregar a verdadeira situação para a mãe.

"Eu estou com um dilema mãe, eu tenho uma boa proposta de emprego, que vai me dar muito dinheiro, mas para isso eu preciso prender uma pessoa que eu considero inocente." Essa foi a melhor forma que ela encontrou para falar sobre aquilo com a mãe.

"Se você acredita que essa pessoa é inocente não a prenda, filha, não é justo sacrificar a liberdade de um inocente por dinheiro nenhum." Santana já esperava essa resposta da mãe. "Eu sei que você errou feio no seu passado, mas você não precisa cometer esse erro agora niña, esse dinheiro não vai pagar as suas noites de sono tranqüilo." Ela já não tinha essas noites de sono há um bom tempo. "Pense bem nisso."

"Eu sei madrecita, eu só precisava de uma direção, obrigada." Ela disse.

"Quero você aqui comigo Santana, não agüento mais de saudade niña." A mãe falou. "Promete que não demora para vir para cá?"

"Eu prometo madre, logo estaremos juntas." Santana até deu um risinho para acalmar.

"Filha estarei rezando por você, e pelo o amor de Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, se cuida, e tente ficar o mais longe possível de problemas, eu lhe imploro." A voz de Maria estava mesmo implorando à filha aquilo.

"Não se preocupe madrecita, eu vou ficar bem." A ex-policial lhe garantiu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn pegou o seu celular e ligou para Santana.

"Fala Fabray." Era o jeito rude de Santana de atender seu telefone sempre que ela a ligava.

"Então Lopez, como andam as coisas? Algum avanço com a vagabunda?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava algumas fotos de Brittany em seu notebook.

"Ainda não." Santana respondeu. "Mas eu garanto que logo você terá Brittany com você."

"Tudo bem, então eu liguei para te avisar que vou ter uma semana muito ocupada, então provavelmente não vou falar com você durante esses dias, isso vai te dar mais um pouco de tempo para essa sua missão que está com passos de tartaruga, não?" Ela ironizou e deu um risinho. "Só liguei para avisar que nesses dias você possivelmente não irá me encontrar, quando eu estiver disponível de novo eu te ligo, certo?"

"Certo." Santana respondeu, e sem nenhuma cerimônia Quinn desligou o telefone e sorriu. Alguém bateu na porta. "Pode entrar."

Era Rory Flanagan.

"Com licença Srta. Fabray, me chamou?" Ele falou baixo.

"Sim Irlanda." Ela confirmou. "Eu tenho um servicinho para você."

"Pois não, senhorita."

"Quero que vá para o México, Cancun precisamente, e descubra o que está acontecendo com Santana Lopez, porque eu tenho uma leve impressão de que ela está me enganando." O rapaz concordou com a cabeça. "E seja rápido, quero pegá-la de surpresa."

"Sim senhorita, irei hoje mesmo." Ele respondeu.

"Ótimo, agora pode se retirar." Quinn disse, e sem demora o rapaz deixou a sala.

Ela voltou a olhar as fotos de Brittany em seu computador, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Eu não sei o que você está fazendo, porque está me enrolando, mas seja lá o que for eu vou te pegar Santana, e se de outra vez eu poupei sua vida, dessa vez não me escapa, sua filha da puta."

* * *

><p>Música: Paradise (Coldplay)<p>

Pessoas, peço por favor, para deixarem reviews, é complicado escrever sem saber o que vocês estão achando, agradeço desde já.

Quem tiver Tumble e quiser me seguir, aqui vai o endereço:

http:/ brittanaficsbrasil. tumblr. com/ (sem os espaços)

Agora o bicho vai começar a pegar nessa fic. Se preparem para a ação, e também para um romance mais quente, e é claro, para drama, muito drama.

Obrigada por lerem a fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**_*Obrigado pelo review deixado, vou tentar mudar um pouco a escrita, e obrigado pelo elogio, de verdade._**

* * *

><p>Santana arrumava suas coisas. Ela tinha que aproveitar esse tempo que Quinn estaria ocupada para ir embora dali e se livrar daquela problema de uma vez por todas, Brittany ficaria bem, ela ficaria bem, ela repetiu em pensamento para si mesma, mas no fundo ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade, Quinn já sabia onde ela estava, e ela iria conseguir colocar as mãos nela, e ela nem gostava de imaginar o que aconteceria depois. Isso seria sua culpa, ela nunca deveria ter aceitado a maldita proposta.<p>

Com as malas prontas, ela sentou-se na cama e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ela estava entre a cruz e a espada, e infelizmente não conseguia encontrar uma saída para aquilo, e ela não queria mais sangue em suas mãos.

A melhor saída era avisar Brittany, mas como fazer aquilo? Como olhar diretamente naqueles olhos azuis e dizer que ele estava ali para lhe pegar e entregar nas mãos de alguém que queria lhe matar de uma forma extremamente sanguinária e violenta, como? Ela não conseguia se imaginar decepcionando aquela que parecia confiar nela de uma forma diferente de quase todas as pessoas que ela conhecia.

Ela era covarde, vingativa e agressiva, e podia se defender sozinha, mas Brittany não era assim, ela era frágil e indefesa, não restava dúvida de que Quinn a trucidaria.

Se sentia como uma jovem confusa de novo, perdida sem saber o que fazer, assim como quando se tornou uma policial, e vivera um intenso conflito, guiados pelo ódio e o bom senso, e infelizmente ou não, ela ainda se dividia ao pensar nisso, o primeiro vencera a briga.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK SETE ANOS ATRÁS.**

Era o primeiro dia de Santana em seu novo emprego, e ela estava ansiosa e apreensiva. Com apenas vinte anos, e muita determinação ela não estava ali por acaso, ela sabia bem o que deveria fazer.

"Santana Lopez, seja bem-vinda à corporação." Era o delegado Rutherford que a recebera. "Me acompanhe, irei te apresentar o seu parceiro de ronda." A jovem seguiu calada o corpulento senhor até a uma sala no final do corredor, e quando entraram haviam ali dois homens, um conhecido da jovem. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e seus pensamentos ficaram a mil por hora. Treze anos haviam se passado, treze longos anos de tristeza e amargura para ela e sua mãe, e ela sabia que era ele, ali diante de seus olhos, porque ela fora atrás, ela investigara, ela escolhera aquele caminho, ela jurara diante do túmulo, ir até o caminho do homem que há treze anos tirara de sua vida seu herói, e ela jamais se esqueceria do rosto daquele assassino, do assassino de seu pai.

"Esses são o Sargento Nixon e oficial Michael Chang Jr., o seu parceiro." Santana nem olhou direito para o rapaz que seria seu parceiro, seus olhos estavam vidrados naquele homem, naquele maldito homem, e quando ele abriu um sorrisinho nojento, ela se lembrou das inúmeras lágrimas que rolaram por seu rosto e pelo rosto de sua mãe durante os últimos treze anos, a cada Natal, a cada dia dos pais e outras datas especiais que enquanto outras crianças sorriam e abraçavam seus pais, ela ia ao cemitério levando uma flor, e fora lá diante de sua lápide, que ela jurou, que nem que se fosse a última coisa em sua vida, mas ela iria se vingar, iria mandar para o inferno o homem que destruira a vida de sua família. "A oficial Lopez passou pelos seis meses de teste com êxito, uma profissional excepcional." Rutherford completou.

"Isso é porque eu sempre soube onde eu queria chegar." Ela falou e olhou fixamente, sem certeza de que conseguia esconder o ódio que estava sentindo naquele momento.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Dois meses se passaram desde que Santana se tornara uma policial, e seu dia era simplesmente patrulhar a cidade, prender alguns noiados, alguns ladrõezinhos, fazer alguma apreensão de drogas entre outras coisas menores com o seu parceiro e agora amigo, que ela chamava de Mike, e que também era um cara bastante decente comparado aos outros cachorros que ali trabalhavam, e o maior deles era Nixon. Arrogante, autoritário, soberbo e definitivamente, intragável, muitas pessoas ali tinham uma enorme aversão a ele, o que seria bom para ela, na execução de sua vingança, mas ela ainda precisava de um aliado, e parece que naquele dia, ela encontrara.

Já era inicio de noite, e o turno de Santana e Mike havia se encerrado, mas ela acabara ficando para trás para resolver umas papeladas, e foi quando ela ouviu gritos, e logo ela julgou serem de Nixon. Ela foi até a janela, e teve a sua confirmação, o homem empurrara Mike contra uma parede, ofendia-o com diversos palavrões e agora ameaçava agredi-lo. Santana ficou observando a cena calada, com um sorriso. Mike deveria odiar aquele homem, e nada poderia ser melhor do que isso para ela naquele momento. Era como se Deus estivesse do seu lado para lhe ajudar em sua vingança.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mike, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa." Santana falou para o rapaz durante o horário de almoço no dia seguinte. Ele estivera calado durante toda a manhã, e toda vez que passavam por Nixon ele baixava os olhos. "Na verdade te perguntar uma coisa, eu posso?"

"Manda ver." Ele respondeu meio desinteressado.

"O que aconteceu entre você e o Nixon ontem?" Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, e ele pareceu nervoso.

"Santana, fique longe disso, é pelo seu próprio bem, é uma merda pesada e perigosa, eu estou te avisando."

"Mike, eu sei que o Nixon é um bosta, e que ele ameaça as pessoas, mas eu não tenho medo, e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo." Ela falou com a voz e a expressão firme.

"Santana..."

"Somos amigos Mike, confie em mim." Ela insistiu.

"Eu não quero que ele faça nada com você, você não o conhece, ele não tem escrúpulos." Mike lhe disse com aflição, mas Santana sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

"Sim eu conheço." Ela falou e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

"O quê?" Mike estava perguntou confuso, com medo de que Nixon já tivesse feito algo de ruim com sua parceira. "O que ele fez para você Santana?" A garota crispou os lábios, ainda em dúvida sobre contar a verdade para o amigo, mas ela decidiu que deveria seguir em frente.

"Faz muito tempo, eu conheço esse desgraçado desde os meus sete anos, e ele é o monstro que habitou meus pesadelos desde então." Ela falou tentando segurar as lágrimas, enquanto Mike tinha medo de ouvir o que estava por vir. "Ele matou o meu pai."

"Ele matou o seu pai? Mas, na sua certidão de nascimento não diz que você é filha de pai desconhecido?" Ele estava confuso. "Você mesma disse que não conhecia seu pai."

"Eu menti, porque eu conheci meu pai sim, ele era o meu mundo, mas então, o desgraçado do Nixon e outro cara que eu ainda vou descobrir quem é, mataram ele, quatro tiros a queima roupa, na rua de casa, enquanto eu estava atrás de um murinho, que ele mandou eu me esconder." Mike ficou surpreso com a história.

"Caramba..." Ele murmurou. "Mas... Por que ele fez isso?" Santana enxugou uma lágrima de seu rosto.

"Meu pai era um traficante de drogas, o maior do nosso bairro, por isso o nome dele não estava em minha certidão, ele queria evitar que eu sofresse represálias, mas ele sempre esteve presente em minha vida, mas eu não sabia disso na época, mas ele ainda era meu pai." Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Ele destruiu a minha vida, e eu só uso esse uniforme sujo porque eu quero me vingar desse cara, ele vai pagar na mesma moeda, quatro tiros a queima roupa naquele corpo de baleia dele." Mike nunca vira sua amiga tão sombria assim, então ela só virara policial para matar o assassino de seu pai?

"Santana, você não pode estar falando sério, esse cara é um sargento, se você matá-lo eles vão te jogar na cadeia ou sei lá o quê, você é quem vai se dar mal no final." Mike alertou-a, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Mike, eu sei que você o odeia também, o que ele fez com você ontem foi um absurdo..." Ela argumentou, esperançosa, precisava de Mike para sua vingança.

"Ele tinha razão de fazer aquilo na verdade." Mike respondeu, e Santana levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não sou o bom policial que você acha que eu sou."

"O que você fez?" Ela perguntou intrigada. Ele suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de olhar fixamente em seus olhos.

"Eu tenho feito uns negócios com Quinn Fabray." Ele disse, e Santana surpreendeu-se. Nunca esperava que seu parceiro estivesse envolvido com uma traficante. "Eu tenho aliviado uns pontos, dando cobertura, fazendo um serviço extra, entende?" A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça. "E o Nixon descobriu."

"E o que ele vai fazer agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele disse que vai me vigiar de perto, como um verdadeiro cão de guarda, e que se isso continuar ele mesmo vai dar um fim em mim." O rapaz respondeu com pesar, mas Santana sorriu.

"Acho que isso é excelente." Mike levantou uma sobrancelha. "Não estou falando sobre o Nixon te ameaçando, mas sim sobre o seu negócio com Fabray."

"Sim, é um ótimo, nesse espaço de tempo 'trabalhando' para ela eu ganhei muito mais dinheiro do que todos esses anos na policia, mas agora, foi tudo por água abaixo." Ele se lamentou.

"Não, Mike, ainda temos uma chance." Santana disse animada.

"Temos?" Santana assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu tenho um plano, e ele é perfeito para a gente dar cabo da vida do Nixon e então você pode continuar com o seu negócio lucrativo." Ela disse com extrema confiança.

"Que plano é esse Santana?" O rapaz perguntou num misto de apreensão, curiosidade, e esperança.

"Calma, você já vai saber, mas para isso vamos precisar da ajuda de sua amiguinha Quinn Fabray." Santana falou. "Eu quero conhecê-la."

"Santana, minha amiga, Quinn Fabray é uma das pessoas mais difíceis de lidar que eu conheci, ela é arrogante, cheia de si e muito sarcástica, se não fosse pela grana alta eu jamais faria qualquer negócio com ela." O sorriso de Santana não podia ser maior.

"Mike, eu cresci em Lima Heights, meu pai foi assassinado na minha frente, eu vi policiais entrarem lá atirando sem perguntar em quem, pessoas sendo presas injustamente, discriminação e racismo contra latinos e negros, nada é mais sujo do que um policial para mim, eu tenho ,menos motivos para temer uma traficante do que meus colegas de trabalho, entende?" Mike assentiu com a cabeça. "Além do mais ele está ameaçando a sua vida, não?"

"Sim."

"Então, você não pode deixar isso acontecer."

"Tudo bem, então estamos juntos nessa e vamos até o final?" Ele perguntou.

"Exatamente." O ódio dentro dela era incontrolável, e a cada passo mais próximo de sua vingança fazia seu coração pular de alegria. Ele ia sentir a mesma dor que ela sentira durante todos esse anos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite quando Santana deixou o seu quarto pela primeira vez, imaginando que naquele momento estaria livre de Brittany, para sempre, porque no dia seguinte ela iria embora dali, e tentaria de uma vez por todas esquecer aquela história e seguir com sua vida, em um outro lugar, longe de todo aquele sentimento ruim que habitou seu peito durante tanto tempo.

Foi até a porta da frente da pousada onde ficou admirando o mar e sua imensidão, estava sentindo algo tão ruim que a deixava inquieta e insone, e ela realmente não queria mais aquilo. O choro foi inevitável, primeiramente as lágrimas silenciosas, mas depois a emoção tomou conta, ela não se conteve precisava colocar aquilo para fora. Chorou para valer, soluçando alto e tão absorvida em seus próprios sentimentos e emoções que nem notou a presença de Brittany há poucos metros atrás dela.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**(**Oh, por que você parece tão triste?)_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_**(**Há lágrimas nos seus olhos)_

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**(**Venha aqui e venha comigo agora)_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**(**Não tenha vergonha de chorar)_

_**Let me see you through**_

_**(**Deixe-me ver você por inteiro)_

_**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**_

_**(**Porque eu já vi o lado escuro também)_

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**(**Quando a noite cai sobre você)_

_**You don't know what to do**_

_**(**Você não sabe o que fazer)_

_**Nothing you confess**_

_**(**Nada do que você confesse)_

_**Could make me love you less**_

_**(**Pode me fazer te amar menos)_

Santana sentiu a mão quente repousando em seu ombro, e ela nem precisou olhar para trás para saber que era Brittany ali, lhe dando forças no mesmo momento em que ela pensava em abandoná-la e deixá-la morrer.

"Eu não sei quais são os seus problemas, o que está te deixando assim, mas você pode contar comigo, eu vou estar ao seu lado." Sem pensar em mais nada, naquele momento, ele apenas se virou, segurou a outra firme pela cintura e a beijou, de forma apaixonada, voraz e impensada. Seus passos sempre foram tão calculados, tão frios e sem emoção alguma na maioria das vezes. Nunca se prendera a ninguém, nunca quisera, mas agora, tudo tinha mudado.

Aquela garota que ela mal conhecia havia feito uma grande mudança nela, virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, fora algo tão forte que quase que instantaneamente mudou sua forma de agir, de pensar, e agora, já não tinha mais volta, as conseqüências viriam, e ela as enfrentaria, de cabeça erguida. Ela acabaria com aquilo.

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**(**Eu estarei com você)_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**(**Eu estarei com você)_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_(Não deixarei ninguém te machucar** )**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**(**Eu estarei com você)_

_**Take me in into your darkest hour**_

_**(**Me deixe entrar na sua escuridão momentânea)_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**(**Eu nunca irei abandonar você)_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**(**Eu estarei com você)_

_**And when,**_

_**(**E quando,)_

_**When the night falls on you baby**_

_**(**Quando a noite cair sobre você, baby)_

_**Your feeling all alone**_

_**(**Você se sente completamente só)_

_**Walking on your own**_

_**(**Caminhando com você mesmo)_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**(**Eu estarei com você)_

"Me diga como você está se sentindo, o que eu posso fazer para te ajudar." Brittany murmurou, então ela apenas sorriu.

"Está tudo bem agora, você já está me ajudando, e nem pode fazer idéia do quanto." Ela respondeu, bem próximo ao ouvido da outra. "Eu quero ficar com você, e agora eu tenho certeza disso."

"Eu não pensei que eu pudesse me sentir tão segura assim perto de alguém outra vez." Mais um beijo apaixonado aconteceu ali, e os abraço ficou mais forte e quente.

Santana sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar e estremecer enquanto as mãos de Brittany passeavam pelo corpo, ávidas, em busca de prazer.

"Quer ir para o meu quarto?" Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da latina, de uma forma tão sedutora que chegava a ser criminosa, e claro, com seu sangue quente Santana jamais poderia lhe negar aquilo.

"Sim, eu quero muito, estou quase explodindo de tanto tesão." As palavras da latina fizeram o calor no meio das pernas da loira se intensificar, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração. Ela sorriu, segurou na mão da latina e as duas seguiram para o quarto onde a loira estava.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Música: I´ll stand by you (The Pretenders)<em>**

**_Bom no próximo teremos o resto da noite Brittana, o primeiro encontro Quinntana e a vingança de Santana._**

**_Deixem reviews, por favor._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_*Agradeço aos reviews._**  
><strong><em>*AVISO: O capítulo a seguir contem certo grau de violência, o que talvez possa desagradar algumas pessoas. <em>**  
><strong><em>*Apesar de tudo, espero que gostem desse capítulo.<em>**

* * *

><p>..."Quer ir para o meu quarto?" Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da latina, de uma forma tão sedutora que chegava a ser criminosa, e claro, com seu sangue quente Santana jamais poderia lhe negar aquilo.<p>

"Sim, eu quero muito, estou quase explodindo de tanto tesão." As palavras da latina fizeram o calor no meio das pernas da loira se intensificar, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração. Ela sorriu, segurou na mão da latina e as duas seguiram para o quarto onde a loira estava.

Uma vez lá dentro, os beijos foram se tornando mais quentes. E sem desconectar seus lábios dos da morena, Brittany trancou a porta. E as duas imediatamente foram até a cama, onde a loira empurrou a outra, fazendo-a deitar-se de costas, enquanto colocou-se joelhos entre as pernas dela, e começou a abrir o zíper de seu jeans lentamente. Santana sorriu.

Ela não era nem uma santa, já havia estado com muitas garotas, mas nenhuma havia conseguido se sentir daquele jeito. E ao sentir Brittany puxando a sua calça, ela fechou os olhos, desejando o poder de poder gravar aquele momento, as sensações que invadiram o seu íntimo, e reviver aquilo de novo e de novo e de novo.

Perdida em seu próprios sentimentos, ela sentiu o corpo quente de Brittany sobre o dela, e o choque entre seus lábios em seguida foi a combustão. Ela precisava daquilo como nunca precisara de nada antes em sua vida. Ela queria Brittany e não só por aquela noite, e nada nem ninguém iria entrar em seu caminho.

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**_

_**(**Ela faz os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem)_

_**With just one touch and I erupt**_

_**(**Com apenas um toque, e eu entro em erupção)_

_**Like a volcano and cover her with my love**_

_**(**Como um vulcão e a cubro com meu amor)_

_**Baby girl you make me say**_

_**(**Garota você me faz dizer)_

_**Ohohoh**_

_(Ohohoh)_

Em poucos segundos as peças de roupas restantes estavam no chão, e quando a loira sentou-se em cima do abdômen de Santana, a latina se viu possibilitada de acariciar seus seios, tão macios e que estavam lhe deixando com água na boca.

"Ohhh, isso é tão bom, continue, continue..." Brittany gemeu, fazendo a latina intensificar suas carícias, tornando-as até um pouco rude. Aqueles murmúrios de prazer era o combustível que Santana precisava para soltar-se de vez, e Brittany era o que faltava para ela se abrir para o amor, um sentimento novo em sua vida.

As mãos ávidas de Brittany seguraram em sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, possibilitando assim mais um fogoso beijo.

**And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**

(E eu apenas não posso pensar (em qualquer coisa que eu prefira fazer))

**Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**

(Depois de ouvir você cantar (cantar meu nome do jeito que você faz))

**Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**

(Oh, quando nós fazemos as nossas coisas (quando nós fazemos as coisas que fazemos))

**Baby girl you make me say…Ohohoh**

(Garota você me faz dizer...Ohohoh)

Santana usou parte de sua força para inverter as posições. Ela agora estava no comando, e seus lábios foram descendo pelo corpo de Brittany, explorando cada centímetro do corpo escultural da garota com beijos, lambidas e mordidas, que se iniciaram no pescoço, e foram descendo lentamente pelos seios, abdômen, e fez Brittany tremer quando chegaram ao interior de suas coxas.

"Oh meu Deus... Por favor, não para." A loira praticamente implorou, aquela sensação estava lhe matando por dentro, seu coração disparado e seu sangue acelerado em suas veias. Suspirou fundo, o seu sexo molhado já adiantara o que estava para acontecer, e quando finalmente aconteceu, ela sentiu seu corpo se friccionar, mas relaxar logo em seguida. A latina sabia como fazer, controlando o ritmo, enlouquecendo a loira, que começou a segurar firme no edredom, e a mover o seu quadril, para que assim a língua de Santana pudesse lhe penetrar mais profundamente. Sua respiração foi se tornando cada vez mais ofegante, e quando finalmente ela alcançou o seu clímax, começou a sorrir.

"Oh, você é tão... Você é incrível..." Brittany falou com certa dificuldade, enquanto Santana deitou ao seu lado, e tomou sua mão entre as delas, colocando-a logo abaixo de seu seio esquerdo, possibilitando-a de sentir as batidas apressadas de seu coração.

"Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim antes." O tom de voz de Santana era suave, quase que apaixonado. "Isso não é só pelo sexo, isso é pelo sentimento que eu tenho aqui dentro por você, por favor, não se afaste de mim." Só com essa possibilidade Santana já sentia um nó na garganta, então Brittany levou as duas mãos até o rosto da morena, e acariciou o seu cabelo com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu não pretendo fazer isso." Brittany praticamente sussurrou com um sorriso abobado. "Você tem olhos lindos."

"Você também tem." Ao dizer isso ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da garota. E um forte e terrível sentimento invadiu seu peito naquele momento. Ela estava ali com Brittany sendo finalmente quem sempre quis ser, mas ao mesmo tempo, com um nome falso, interpretando um personagem. "Eu preciso ir." Ela falou rapidamente, tentando se levantar, mas Brittany segurou seu braço.

"Não Sophie, por favor, fique, eu quero passar a noite toda ao seu lado." Brittany falou de uma forma bastante tímida, mas de uma forma que a outra jamais seria capaz de lhe negar.

Santana enlaçou os braços em volta de Brittany e deu um beijinho em sua nuca, lhe causando um pequeno risinho.

_**Sexy love**_

_**(**Meu amor sexy)_

_**Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)**_

_**(**Garota, as coisas que você faz (oh baby, baby))_

_**Keep me sprung**_

_**(**Me deixa louco)_

_**Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)**_

_**(**Me faz correr até você (oh baby))_

_**OhI love**_

_**(**__Oh__ eu amo)_

_**Making love to you**_

_**(**Fazer amor com você)_

_**Baby girl you know you're my**_

_**(**Garota você sabe que é meu)_

_**Sexy Love.**_

_**(**Amor sexy)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK SETE ANOS ATRÁS.**

Santana e Mike foram juntos ao encontro de Quinn Fabray, em um apartamento bem simples para o seu nível econômico.

A latina estava nervosa, um pouco temerosa, ela admitia, estava desarmada e iria ali em busca do apoio necessário para que ela finalmente conseguisse a sua vingança, e assim deixar aqueles pesadelos para trás e seguir sua vida a partir dali.

"Está com medo?" Mike sussurrou para ela, logo que eles colocaram os pés no elevador para o apartamento. Santana negou com a cabeça. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele lhe assegurou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Quando finalmente eles entraram no apartamento, eles encontraram uma jovem loira sentada em uma poltrona, acompanhada de dois brutamontes, um corpulento e o outro muito alto.

"Ora ora Chang, trouxe uma amiga, e que bela amiga." Quinn comentou com um sorriso malicioso, mas Santana apenas acenou com a cabeça. "Então, você é Santana Lopez?"

"Sim, sou eu." Ela confirmou. Quinn piscou para ela.

"Você não me disse que a sua amiga era tão bonita Mike." Em uma situação normal a policial já teria perdido sua paciência com aquela metidinha a galanteadora, mas aquilo exigia cuidado triplicado. "Então, sentem-se, aceitam um uísque de acompanhamento na conversa?"

"Por favor." Mike respondeu, então Quinn apenas olhou para o 'segurança' corpulento que pegou três copos e serviu aos três. Mike e Santana estavam sentados lado a lado em um confortável sofá, de frente para Quinn.

"Então, que ventos te trazem aqui, Chang?" Ela perguntou, olhando mais para Santana do que para o rapaz.

"Na verdade Fabray estou com problemas... Nós estamos com problemas." Essas palavras fizeram a atenção de Quinn se voltar para o chinês.

"Como é?" Ela perguntou sem certeza do que ouvira.

"O meu superior sargento Nixon, ele descobriu sobre o nosso esquema e... E agora ele está me ameaçando..." Quinn começou a rir.

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira, como você deixou isso acontecer, idiota?" Quinn vociferou. "Olha aqui cara, eu não vou deixar você me ferrar não, hein?"

"Ele está ameaçando acabar comigo..." Mike tentou se explicar, mas Quinn se levantou de sua poltrona e avançou contra Mike.

"EU ACABO COM VOCÊ ANTES!" Ela explodiu.

"Espera um pouco, tudo bem?" Santana interviu, fazendo a traficante olhar para ela, confusa. "Nós viemos aqui para propor uma forma de resolver esse problema?"

"Como? Eu quero uma solução!" Quinn exigiu com impaciência.

"Vamos acabar com o Nixon, dar fim nele de uma vez por todas." Santana respondeu, mas o riso da traficante foi de deboche.

"Oh, é sério?" Ela ironizou.

"Você tem uma idéia melhor?" A latina já estava sentindo seu sangue começar a ferver, mas fazendo uma enorme força mental para se controlar, afinal ela estava desarmada.

"Essa é a única solução querida." Quinn falou crispando os lábios.

"Mas eu tenho um plano, porque eu quero muito me livrar desse cara, eu realmente preciso disso." Santana falou, quase implorando para que a traficante lhe ajudasse.

"É mesmo, e por que morena?" Ela perguntou, agora intensamente para Santana.

"Me chame de Lopez, certo?" Ela falou com certa impaciência, com aquele jeito galanteador de Quinn.

"Certo, Lopez." Quinn respondeu em um tom áspero, obviamente ela não gostara da última frase de Santana. "Qual o seu problema qual o sargentinho?"

Mike e Santana se entreolharam, porque ambos sabiam que ela realmente não queria dividir coisas tão pessoais dela com uma desconhecida, principalmente uma que não lhe despertou nem uma simpatia.

"É uma longa história." Ela respondeu, tentando evitar repetir o que lhe machucava tanto, mas Quinn sorriu e sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona.

"Não tenho pressa, pode me contar." Ela falou e tomou mais um gole de seu uísque. "E me fale do seu plano também." Era visível pela expressão de Santana que aquilo a machucava, mas o ódio e a tristeza eram o que mostravam o que uma pessoa realmente era, e ela sabia bem disso, por experiência própria. Santana mordeu o lábio inferior, e suspirou.

"Tudo bem, eu falo..."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Dias após seu encontro com Quinn Fabray, era a hora de colocar seu plano em ação. Santana mal dormira naquelas noites, e quando o sono lhe vencia seu pai estava sempre lá, para lhe assombrar, e lembrar de seu objetivo. Ela não podia falhar, e ela repetia isso para si mesma seguidamente em pensamento.

"Bom dia Santana." Sua mãe lhe disse sorrindo, como era a de costume. Todas as manhãs ela sorria para Santana, mesmo naquelas após ao assassinato de seu pai. Depois da morte dele ela havia se desdobrado para criar a filha, trabalhando com empregada, de manhã até a noite, muitas vezes chegando em casa tão tarde, que Santana estava até dormindo.

"Bom dia, mãe." Ela respondeu com os olhos baixos.

"Seu café, sem açúcar como você gosta." Ela entregou uma caneca para Santana, que sorriu para ela, mas Maria não pôde deixar de notar algo estranho por trás daquele sorriso de sua filha naquela manhã. Algo estava lhe perturbando. "Qual o problema Santana?"

"Problema?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Problema nenhum, por que a pergunta?" Ela tomou metade do líquido da caneca em um só gole.

"Eu sei que você está com algum problema, por que não se abre comigo? Eu sou sua amiga Santana." Maria insistiu, não queria sua filha sofrendo ou com problemas, mas ela era um tipo complicado de se conversar.

"Porque eu não tenho nada para falar, mas que coisa." Ela respondeu e suspirou, impaciente.

"Eu não quero te aborrecer Santana..." A mulher começou a se explicar com certa timidez.

"Não, não madrecita, a senhora não me aborrece nunca, a senhora é meu mundo." Santana lhe assegurou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Você também é o meu mundo, Santana, por isso eu me preocupo tanto com você." A mulher disse. "Eu só quero você longe de problemas, porque existem certas atitudes que depois de tomadas não podem ser desfeitas." Às vezes sua mãe parecia ler seus pensamentos, e estava apelando para que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira, mas mesmo assim ela estava determinada e iria até o fim, até porque naquele altura do campeonato, não tinha outra saída Quinn e seus homens já estavam preparados para a ação.

"Está tudo bem madrecita, não se preocupe, vá trabalhar com a cabeça fresca, tudo bem? Santana piscou para ela.

"Eu confio em você niña." A mulher disse com um sorriso inocente, que fez Santana se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo por estar enganando a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, a única que realmente importava. "Faça o seu trabalho e volte para casa, eu vou fazer burritos, os seus favoritos para o jantar." A expressão de Santana mudou na hora.

"É... Mãe, eu... Eu vou ter um serviço extra hoje, provavelmente eu vou chegar bem tarde, por favor não me espere." Ela falou, mas Maria chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Santana... Santana, cuidado filha, cuidado." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Cuidado minha filha, o meu coração hoje amanheceu tão apertado..."

"Ah mãe, não comece com essas besteiras, agora é sério, eu tenho que ir." E sem dar nem um espaço para a mãe dizer mais nada, ela simplesmente deixou a caneca com metade do café dentro e deixou sua casa.

_**Keep you in the dark you know they all pretend**_

_**(**Te mantêm no escuro, você sabe que todos fingem)_

_**Keep you in the dark and so it all began**_

_**(**Te mantêm no escuro e assim tudo começou)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Então, não desistiu do encontro, é?" Uma sedutora Santana falou para Nixon, logo que o turno deles terminara, e ambos se encontraram há várias quadras do distrito em que atendiam.

"Você não conhece esse garanhão aqui Lopez, vou te manter acordada a noite toda, sua gostosa, e só vou implorar quando você já estiver realmente exausta e arrebentada." O sorriso malicioso de Nixon foi tão nojento, e a única coisa que aquelas palavras era uma repulsa tão grande que ela queria cuspir na cara dele, mas ela estava tão próxima de seu grande objetivo, que não valeria a pena estragar tudo agora.

"Não quero mais esperar, estou louco para ficar com você, meu garanhão." Ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios daquele homem quase trinta anos mais velho que ela e sentiu nojo de si mesma naquele momento.

"Hmm ela é fogosa, e ta cheia de tesão..." Ele provocou, beijando o pescoço da latina, que se controlava para não enfiar uma bala na cara dele ali mesmo. "Sabe de uma coisa Santana? Desde a primeira vez eu sempre soube que você era desse tipo assim..." Ao vê-la levantando uma sobrancelha, ele riu. "Morena gostosa, fácil, vai fala para mim, você gosta mesmo é de uma rola bem grossa como a minha, eu sei que sim."

"Claro." Ele começou a rir mais alto.

"Vamos logo para esse lugar, eu vou te mostrar o que é um homem de verdade."

"Não se preocupe, porque lá eu vou te mostrar tudo o que eu sei fazer."

_**Send in your skeletons**_

_**(**Envie seus esqueletos)_

_**Sing as their bones come marching in again**_

_**(**Cante enquanto seus ossos vêm marchando... outra vez)_

_**The need you buried deep**_

_**(**A necessidade que você enterrou profundamente)_

_**The secrets that you keep are at the ready, are you ready?**_

_**(**Os segredos que você mantém estão sempre prontos, você está pronto?)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana passara dias flertando com Nixon, e ele como todo babaca enlouqueceu ao imaginar que uma jovem tão atraente iria mesmo se interessar por ele. A latina sabia que ele era casado e tinha três filhos, e era tão mau-caráter que nem isso o impedira de ir atrás de uma garota bem mais jovem que sua esposa na primeira oportunidade. Provavelmente ele já deveria ter feito com outras.

Quinn dera a Santana um endereço de uma casa que ela possuía em um lugar abandonado, onde ela dava um fim em seus desafetos. E a latina já tinha ido lá com Mike para inspecionar o local, e era extremamente seguro, nada nem ninguém para salvar o sargento naquela noite.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, em carros separados, Santana desceu e entrou primeiro no local, que estava todo escuro. Nixon sem demorar seguiu a garota, mas antes que ele pudesse tocá-la assim que adentrou o local, ele foi atingido por uma forte pancada na cabeça, que o fez desmaiar.

Quando ele acordou sentiu o sangue escorrendo por seu rosto, e suas mãos estavam algemadas em um cano, enquanto suas roupas estavam no chão, menos a sua cueca. Ele olhou ao redor, e lá estavam Santana, Mike, dois homens desconhecidos e pasmem, Quinn Fabray, a traficante estava ali também. Todos olhando para ele com uma expressão diabólica no rosto, e ele que era na maior parte do tempo um homem destemido sentiu vontade de chorar.

"Ei... Ei o que est.. O que está acontecendo aqui? Santana?" Ele falou para ela, ainda meio atordoado pela pancada. "Chang, seu traidor!"

"Cala a boca, idiota, aqui você só vai ouvir!" Santana falou com impaciência, e ele olhou para ela com repulsão.

"Você armou isso para mim, sua piranha!" Ele apenas sentiu um golpe de mão aberta em seu rosto.

"Presta atenção como você fala comigo, seu bosta, assassino!" Ele olhou para ela com um olhar intrigado.

"Assassino?" Ele murmurou.

"Eu sonhei por tantos anos com esse momento, o dia que ia colocar as mãos em você e te fazer pagar por todo o sofrimento que eu e minha mãe passamos seu miserável!" Santana falou com os olhos arregalados, praticamente em êxtase. "Agora é sua vez de chorar, seu merda!"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, garota." Ele se defendeu, imaginando que aquela menina era louca.

"Ah, é? Eu imaginei que você não se lembraria, mas eu vou refrescar a sua memória." Ela falou, então tirou do bolso uma pequena foto antiga, que ela colocou bem na visão de Nixon, que ficou extremamente surpreso com a imagem. Um traficante latino que ele e um parceiro dizimaram anos atrás. "Lembra dele? Alejandro Lopez, o maior traficante de Lima Heights, e sabe quem ele é? Meu pai!" Lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos olhos de Santana. "Então, acho que você sabe por que está aqui, agora."

"Seu pai era um band..." Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença outro tapa atingiu sua face direita."

"Não abra essa sua boca maldita para falar uma palavra sobre alguém da minha família, principalmente do meu pai!" Nixon apenas abaixou a cabeça, já que Santana estava praticamente cara a cara com ele. "Olha para mim, covarde, olha!" Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não sou uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas eu conheço bem aquela lei do antigo testamento bíblico, olho por olho, dente por dente, e agora será usada contra você."

"Por favor, não... Eu te imploro, eu não falo sobre isso para ninguém, mas, por favor, Santana não, tenha piedade, você é uma pessoa melhor que eu." Ele insistiu, quase enfartando de tanto medo do que estava por vir.

"Não, eu não sou, eu sou filha de um traficante latino sujo que você mesmo tratou de matar para limpar a terra, não? Eu não posso ser uma boa pessoa." Ela respondeu e sorriu, e em seguida ela se levantou e deu as costas, quando os dois outros rapazes caminharam em direção à ele lentamente.

"Fiquem longe de mim!" Nixon ordenou inutilmente, os dois rapazes começaram a agredi-lo com chutes por todo o corpo.

_**I'm finished making sense**_

_**(**Eu desisto de fazer sentido)_

_**Done pleading ignorance that whole defense**_

_**(**Cansei de alegar ignorância a toda aquela defesa)_

_**Spinning infinity, but the wheel is spinning me**_

_**(**Infinito giratório, mas a roda está me girando)_

_**It's never ending, never ending**_

_**(**Isso nunca termina, nunca termina)_

_**Same old story**_

_**(**Mesma velha história)_

Santana não olhou por nenhum momento enquanto Finn Hudson e Dave Karofsky espancavam Nixon, ela apenas ouvia os barulhos do s chutes em meios aos gritos de dor e os xingamentos proferidos pelos dois agressores.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"San... Santana, piedade." Pediu um fraco e ensangüentado Nixon, ainda presos ao cano pela algema. "Eu tenho filhos... Minha esposa...Por eles, por favor."

"Ora, acho que você não se importou com eles quando veio para cá com uma garota, não é, papai de família?" Quinn ironizou sorrindo. "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Nesse momento, Karofsky tirou as algemas do policial, que caiu sem forças no chão, então com um outro forte golpe na cabeça ele o desmaiou.

"O que você pretende fazer agora Fabray?" Mike, que estava muito calado durante todo aquele momento perguntou.

"O que eu costumo fazer com gente da laia dele, eu frito." Ela respondeu com certo orgulho.

_**What if I say I'm not like the others?**_

_**(**E se eu disser que não sou como os outros?)_

_**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**_

_**(**E se eu disser que não sou apenas mais um de seus brinquedos?)_

_**You're the pretender!**_

_**(**Você é o dissimulado!)_

_**What if I say that I'll never surrender?**_

_**(**E se eu disser que nunca me renderei?)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana e Mike seguiram o carro onde Quinn e seus dois capangas estavam, levando Nixon enrolado em um cobertor no porta-malas. Após andarem por quase meia hora em meio do nada, eles finalmente pararam em um lugar próximo a umas árvores e desceram do carro.

Karofsky e Finn tiraram o homem do porta-malas e o posicionaram no chão. Mike e Santana apenas observavam, quando Quinn se uniu à eles, no momento em que Karofsky voltou ao carro de Quinn e pegou um galão de gasolina, e começou a despejá-la sobre o policial, que acordou no momento e começou a se mexer, sem muita força.

"Não... Não façam isso." Ele murmurou se debatendo. "Por favor não façam isso." Ele ainda implorou, e quando Karofsky finalmente terminou de despejar toda a gasolina sobre o homem, Quinn colocou nas mãos de Santana uma caixa de fósforo.

_**I'm the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear**_

_**(**Eu sou a voz dentro de sua cabeça, que você recusa a ouvir)_

_**I'm the face that you have to face, mirrored in your stare**_

_**(**Eu sou a cara que você tem que encarar, refletido no seu olhar)_

_**I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy**_

_**(**Eu sou o que resta, eu sou o que é direito, eu sou o inimigo)_

_**I'm the hand that'll take you down, bring you to your knees**_

_**(**Eu sou a mão que te derruba, que te deixa de joelhos)_

_**So, who are you?**_

_**(**Então quem é você?)_

_**Yeah, who are you?**_

_**(**Sim, quem é você?)_

"Essa honra é sua Lopez, termine o que começou." Ela falou para a latina, que sentiu o coração disparar, enquanto via Nixon se debatendo e chorando desesperadamente. Ela não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de remorso, mas ele não sentira pena de seu pai, e acabara com sua vida sem nenhuma piedade. "Vamos Lopez, ficou com peninha do assassino do seu pai?" Quinn a provocou, então sem pensar duas vezes, a latina acendeu um palito e suspirou fundo antes de atirá-lo ao homem, que incendiou imediatamente.

Os gritos foram ensurdecedores, e ele começou a rolar ainda mais pelo chão até que finalmente os movimentos pararam e os gritos cessaram.

Santana sentiu algo tão estranho naquele momento, ela imaginou que ao finalmente alcançar o grande objetivo de sua vida se sentiria alegre, leve e finalmente pronta para viver, mas aquilo fora tão diferente. Estava enojada e com um forte aperto no peito. Algo tão ruim, que ela nem mesmo estava enxergando quando Quinn jogou a pá em sua direção.

"Ei Lopez!" Ela chamou a atenção da latina, que estava com uma mão na testa e a outra na cintura, visivelmente atordoada. "Vamos, termine o que começou." Ao receber o olhar confuso de Santana em resposta ela olhou para um buraco que Karofsky acabara de cavar. "Você matou, agora enterre."

A latina relutou por alguns instantes, e olhou para Mike, que deu os ombros, como se não houvesse outra opção.

O cheiro exalado pelo corpo queimado de Nixon era nauseante , e ela se controlou ao máximo para não vomitar ali mesmo. Com um chute ela jogou os restos mortais do homem e começou a enterrá-lo.

Naquele momento era hora de deixar o passado para trás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Músicas: Sexy Love (Ne-Yo)<em>**  
><strong><em>The Pretender (Foo Fighters)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor.<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**_*Antes de postar o novo capítulo, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas, como a idade da Unholy Trinity, porque eu acho interessante vocês saberem._**  
><strong><em>Quinn tem 28 anos, Santana 27 e Brittany 25. <em>**  
><strong><em>Os outros personagens tem por volta de 23 a 30 também.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sam e Karofsky tem 26, Mercedes e Mike 29,Finn 27, Tina 25, Puck 30 e Rory 23.<em>**

* * *

><p>Brittany abriu os olhos, imaginado que os eventos da noite anterior haviam sido apenas um sonho, mas ao virar-se para o lado ela viu que havia mesmo acontecido. Sophie estava ali ao seu lado, dormindo calmamente. Ela sorriu para si mesma, e suspirou logo em seguida. Ela jurou para si mesma que não iria se deixar envolver tão facilmente depois de sua última experiência amorosa, mas isso fora algo irresistível. Havia sido muito mais do que simplesmente sexo, ela havia sentido algo diferente, e que ela não sabia nem ao menos explicar.<p>

Seria tudo tão bom se não ela não soubesse que Quinn nesse momento deveria estar 'caçando-a' feito uma louca, e isso com certeza colocaria a vida de Sophie em risco, porque por muito menos ela havia feito coisas terríveis, e lembrar disso só fazia sua cabeça se encher de preocupação e dúvidas.

Mas ela teria que ser sincera, não seria justo colocar outra vida em risco, e ela jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela por negligência sua. Nunca.

"Ei..." Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo sussurro da outra. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia." A loira respondeu e colou seus lábios nos da outra, lhe dando um beijo quente e molhado, que começou a se intensificar de uma tal maneira, que a próxima sensação que ela teve, foi as das mãos da morena lhe puxando para cima dela.

"Você é incrível." O sussurro da outra em seu ouvido fez Brittany sentir certas partes de seu corpo pulsarem e umedecerem. Ela então sentou-se sobre a barriga da morena, que começou a acariciar seu corpo começando por suas coxas, subindo até a barriga, e finalmente alcançando seus seios e segurando-os firmemente. "Uau..."

"Hmmm..." Cada vez mais excitada pelas carícias da morena, Brittany começou a movimentar-se lentamente, esfregando seu íntimo na outra. Santana fechou os olhos, e apenas ficou ali sentindo um calor crescente, que queimava como fogo no meio de suas pernas. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, quando sentiu Brittany gozar. "Oh meu Deus..." Santana abriu os olhos, no exato momento em que a stripper levou uma de suas mãos até o meio de suas pernas, tocando sua parte íntima e em seguida levando até a boca. "Hmmm" Ela piscou para Santana enquanto sentia seu próprio gosto.

Tomada pelo desejo a latina inverteu as posições, e deitou-se em cima da loira. Ela começou a beijá-la com certo desespero, nos lábios, rosto, queixo, pescoço, colo, e finalmente os seios. Ela beijou ao redor deles, e em seguida começou a sugar um dos mamilos, fazendo Brittany suspirar fundo.

"Ei Britt, está tudo bem?" Era a voz de Sam do outro lado da porta, após duas batidas. Santana olhou para Brittany, que estava surpresa.

"É... Eu estou, por quê?" Ela perguntou meio confusa.

"Você está atrasada, achei que você estivesse passando mal ou algo assim." Ele explicou.

"Ah desculpe Sam, eu só dormi um pouco além da conta, desculpa." Brittany disse. "Eu já estou indo te ajudar."

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu. "Eu estou esperando." Elas ouviram os passos do rapaz se afastando.

"Caramba, esqueci completamente do horário." Brittany falou, levantando-se e indo até o armário em busca de uma roupa. "Você me fez esquecer o horário." Ela sorriu para Santana ao dizer isso.

"Bom, eu vou indo também." Santana se levantou e começou a pegar suas roupas do chão.

"Que tal irmos a praia depois do meu expediente? É sempre vazio lá no final da tarde." A loira sugeriu.

"Eu acho ótimo." A latina respondeu, e em poucos minutos ambas estavam vestidas. Santana se aproximou de Brittany e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. "Eu vou estar te esperando no final do seu expediente." Ela sussurrou para Brittany antes de destrancar a porta e deixar o quarto.

Brittany estava decidida, aquele seria o momento em que ela abriria o jogo com Sophie, e contaria a verdade sobre o seu passado e também sobre como se ela quisesse manter um relacionamento sua vida estaria em perigo. Ela tinha plena consciência de que isso poderia fazer perder a garota por quem ela estava nutrindo um certo sentimento aquela altura do campeonato, mas não seria justo e ela não agüentaria ver Quinn machucando mais uma pessoa por sua causa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK SETE ANOS ATRÁS**

Santana acordou assustada no meio da madrugada. Era só mais um pesadelo, só mais um pesadelo, ela repetiu em pensamento para si mesma.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água gelada. Ela sentou-se na mesa, e ficou ali pensando em seus atos nos últimos dias. Fazia duas semanas que ela com a ajuda de Mike, Quinn e seus capangas ela havia matado Nixon, de uma maneira tão cruel que os gritos dele enquanto queimava ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça.

"Santana, está tudo bem?" Ela assustou quando a viu a mãe parada no corredor.

"Eu só estou sem sono." Santana respondeu evitando o contato visual com a mulher, que caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se de frente com a filha.

"Santana, tem alguma coisa errada, eu sei disso, não tente me enganar." A mulher disse com um tom muito sério. "Me diga o que é."

"Não é nada, mãe." Ela respondeu com certa impaciência e receio também. Se sua mãe soubesse o que ela tinha feito iria se decepcionar tanto, mas tanto que ela não conseguia se imaginar olhando em seus olhos novamente, ou mesmo se sua mãe ainda fosse querê-la dentro de sua casa.

"Faz dias que você está parecendo uma criança insone, é óbvio que alguma coisa está errada, eu não sou idiota Santana." A jovem levantou-se da mesa e virou de costas para a mãe. Ela não podia falar o que realmente estava acontecendo. "Santana..."

"Mãe, me deixa em paz, isso não é nada que a senhora possa fazer algo para mudar." Ela respondeu cruzando os braços e segurando as lágrimas.

"Eu sei quem Nixon era, Santana." Quando a policial ouviu isso ela sentiu um buraco no estômago. "Eu ouvi sobre o desaparecimento dele no rádio, e foi exatamente no mesmo dia em que você chegou tarde em casa por estar fazendo um trabalho extra não é?"

"Ele era um lixo, ninguém realmente sente falta dele." Ela disse após alguns minutos. Maria sacudiu a cabeça, apesar de tudo ainda havia uma pequena chama de esperança que sua filha não teria sido capaz de fazer aquilo, ela não havia criado uma pessoa capaz de matar uma outra.

"Você acha que isso valeu a pena de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou firme. Santana sacudiu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso irônico. Isso assustou Maria. "Eu não te reconheço mais... Como você acha que vai viver agora? Você não vai ter uma noite de sono em paz..."

"Não, eu não teria noites de sono em paz se deixasse o homem que matou o meu pai vivendo numa boa, não, nunca!" Ela esbravejou. "Ele está no lugar onde merece agora, no inferno!" Ela disse, voltando para o quarto, para a surpresa de sua mãe. Maria começou a chorar.

Aquele era um caminho sem volta e sangrento, o mesmo caminho que Alejandro cometeu o erro de trilhar anos atrás, e agora Santana fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Seu coração se apertou naquele momento só de pensar em tantas coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer a sua filha, e sinceramente ela não iria agüentar. Santana foi o motivo para ela continuar após a morte de seu marido, se ela a perdesse também sua vida não teria sentido algum.

Santana por sua vez trancou a porta de seu quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Suspirou fundo, pois odiava aquela situação, estar brigada com sua mãe. Ela ficou ali, refletindo por algum tempo.

O que seu pai pensaria dela se soubesse o que ela fizera, por ele e por sua mãe, ela só queria justiça. Nixon tirou a vida de um homem e por conseqüência prejudicou a vida de duas pessoas dependentes dele, ele nem quis saber, ele simplesmente puxou o gatilho quatro vezes a queima roupa e saiu impune por anos e anos, agora tudo havia acabado, ele provara do mesmo veneno. Ele mereceu o que teve.

Ela só não queria perder o amor de sua mãe, nunca, preferia a morte à isso.

A policial pegou sua carteira no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e a abriu. Lá havia uma foto de seu pai, segurando-a, ainda um bebê, pouco mais de um ano de idade.

As coisas teriam sido tão diferentes se ele ainda estivesse ali, se ela tivesse tido a chance de crescer ao seu lado, talvez ela pudesse ter ido para uma faculdade, ela teria sido alguém melhor, com um futuro definido e com certeza menos errática.

_**Father, you left me, but I never left you**_

_**(**Pai, você me deixou, mas eu nunca o deixei)_

_**I needed you, you didn't need me**_

_**(**Eu precisei de você, você não precisou de mim)_

_**So I, I just got to tell you**_

_**(**Então eu, eu apenas tenho que lhe falar)_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**(**Adeus, adeus)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana saiu de casa antes mesmo de sua mãe se levantar, para evitar mais estresse. Assim ela acabou tomando um café na rua mesmo, antes de ir para a delegacia, onde o assunto não era outro além da investigação sobre o desaparecimento de Nixon.

Assim que ela colocou os pés no departamento ela viu uma mulher acompanhada de um adolescente e duas crianças. Todos choravam principalmente a menina mais nova, que provavelmente não tinha mais que sete anos. O delegado Rutherford aproximou-se deles com uma expressão bastante pesarosa.

"Nós sentimos muito Sra. Nixon, provavelmente seu marido não será encontrado." Ele disse tocando no ombro da mulher. As crianças começaram a chorar ainda mais ao ouvir isso, e foi basicamente como se Santana estivesse se vendo no lugar dos filhos dele. Ela sabia o quanto doía aquilo.

Quando a menina caçula olhou em sua direção, ela sentiu-se um verdadeiro monstro, muito pior que Nixon. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos da menina assemelhavam-se muito ao que ela via quando ela olhava para o espelho em dor pela morte de seu pai. Mais três pessoas no mundo passariam pelo mesmo processo doloroso que ela, e tudo porque ela foi egoísta e fraca para não seguir sua vida sem pensar um único dia em vingança, e se as crianças fossem iguais à ela, ela seria a próxima nessa lista.

_**Children, don't do what I have done**_

_**(**Crianças, não façam o que eu fiz)_

_**I couldn't walk and I tried to run**_

_**(**Eu não pude caminhar e eu tentei correr)_

_**So I, I just got to tell you**_

_**(**Então eu, eu apenas tenho que lhes falar)_

_**Goodbye, goodbye**_

_**(**Adeus, adeus)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava encostada em uma árvore, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente por Brittany, que já deveria estar livre de seu serviço. Ela observava o mar, enquanto pensava em uma forma de contar toda a verdade à loira sem magoá-la, ou fazê-la ficar apavorada por saber que Quinn já sabia de sua localização. Seria uma árdua tarefa.

"Ei Sophie!" Ela olhou para o lado, com o seu sorriso encantador e inocente. "Pronta para um banho de mar?" Santana apenas sorriu e seguiu de perto a outra garota para uma praia deserta há poucos metros dali.

As duas correram para o mar, e Brittany se aproximou de Santana, lhe abraçando por trás. Era algo tão bom, e ela não esperava viver aquilo outra vez, pelo menos não com tanta rapidez assim.

"Se eu pudesse passaria o resto da minha vida aqui, com você." Brittany sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu não sei explicar direito, mas estar com você me traz uma paz tão grande..." Santana mordeu o lábio inferior no exato momento em que Brittany começou a beijar seu pescoço. Brittany por sua vez tinha dentro de si, que aquela garota nunca seria capaz de lhe fazer as coisas que Quinn lhe fizera.

"Brittany... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa." Santana começou com um grande pesar, pronta para perder tudo de bom que estava lhe acontecendo. Ela se virou e encarou a loira.

"Na verdade, eu também preciso te dizer algumas coisas, mas, por favor, vamos deixar isso para depois, eu só quero aproveitar esse momento com você, sem nenhuma preocupação, tudo bem?" A loira disse, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com uma de suas mãos. Santana então fechou os olhos, e beijou a outra, segurando-a mais firme, e puxando-a mais para si.

Elas estavam tão envolvidas em seus beijos e carinhos que nem observaram que há poucos metros dali Rory Flanagan estava escondido atrás de algumas árvores, tirando fotos daquele momento apaixonado. Ele sorriu para si mesmo após um certo número de fotos.

"Caliente..." Ele murmurou orgulhoso de seu trabalho. "Vamos ver o que a Srta. Fabray vai achar disso tudo."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn terminava de jantar quando seu celular tocou, avisando que tinha mensagem. Ela olhou e viu serem de Rory, dizendo que seu trabalho estava terminado e tudo que ela precisava ele havia mandado em seu e-mail.

Sem demora ela foi até o seu escritório e sentou-se na frente de seu computador. Por algum motivo desconhecido a mensagem de Rory havia lhe deixado com um nó na garganta de ansiedade.

Ela digitou o e-mail e a senha, e demorou alguns segundos até clicar no e-mail de Rory, que tinha um anexo. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas ela clicou. Quando ela abriu as fotos anexadas sentiu seu sangue ferver e tudo ao redor sumir de seu campo de visão.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas que ela mal conseguia mexer com o mouse, e seus pés pareciam estar flutuando. Ela não evitou o choro frenético, a cada vez que ela mudava de foto.

Nelas Santana e Brittany estavam juntas, agarradas, no mar, se beijando, de forma calorosa e até apaixonada. Quinn não agüentou. Era como se um monstro, furioso, tivesse crescido dentro dela. Ela só queria colocar as suas mãos em Santana, e socá-la, até que ela perdesse a consciência, para sempre. Queria vê-la morta, queria ter o prazer de enterrar a maldita traidora.

Nunca em sua vida sentira tanta raiva.

_**I've got a word of thanks**_

_**(**Eu tenho palavras pra agradecer)_

_**Thanks that I'd like to say**_

_**(**Agradecer aquilo que eu gostaria de falar)_

_**For the rage that I feel**_

_**(**Pela fúria que eu sinto)_

_**For the rage that I feel today**_

_**(**Pela fúria que eu sinto hoje)_

_**Cause I made I made I made**_

_**(**Porque eu fiz, eu fiz, eu fiz)_

_**The mistake, the mistake of trusting you**_

_**(**O erro, o erro de confiar em você)_

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, que eram incessantes naquele momento. Santana tinha que pagar, ela sabia que Brittany era sua garota, e mesmo assim ousou a se envolver com ela.

A loira se levantou e tacou o abajur de sua mesa contra a parede. Cada vez que ela pensava em Santana sua raiva só fazia aumentar.

**People like you just fuel my fire**

**(**Pessoas como você apenas alimentam meu fogo)

**People like you just fuel…**

**(**Pessoas como você apenas alimentam...)

Logo que ouviu o barulho do abajur se espatifando Finn foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele entrou vagarosamente no escritório e viu Quinn ali, chorando com os olhos arregalados para o seu computador.

"Srta. Fabr..." Os olhos de Quinn se fixaram em sua direção.

"Era com você mesmo que eu queria falar." Ela o cortou com um tom sombrio.

**My layers are thick**

**(**Minhas camadas estão grossas)

**And I got a bad attitude**

**(**E eu tenho uma má atitude)

**Yeah that knife in my back**

**(**Sim, aquela faca nas minhas costas)

**Has fingerprints that belong to you**

**(**Tem digitais que pertencem a você)

**Gotta grudge gotta grudge gotta grudge**

**(**Tenho rancor, tenho rancor, tenho rancor)

**That I'm holding for you**

**(**Que estou guardando pra você)

**As long as I live**

**(**Enquanto eu viver)

**'Cause you lied you lied you lied**

**(**Porque você mentiu, mentiu, mentiu)

**And that's something that I can't forgive**

**(**E isso é uma coisa que eu não consigo perdoar)

**You liar!**

**(**Sua mentirosa!)

"Qual o problema?" Ele perguntou, meio temeroso.

"Arrume suas coisas, você vai para o México o mais rápido possível." Ela falou, tentando não chorar mais. "Você vai trazer a minha garot... Você vai trazer Brittany de volta para mim." Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas sem entender, afinal esse não era o motivo da Lopez ter sido 'contratada'?

"Mas, e a Lopez?" Os olhos de Quinn se encheram de ódio só de ouvir aquele sobrenome.

"Lopez?" Quinn crispou os lábios, e não pôde esconder sua antipatia ao dizer o sobrenome da outra. "Mate-a, não pense duas vezes, apenas mate-a."

"Sim, senhorita." Ele concordou e saiu dali, disposto a tudo para cumprir as ordens de sua chefe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Músicas: Mother (John Lennon) e Fuel my fire (L7)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**_*Esse capítulo foi bem legal de escrever._**

**_*Espero que vocês gostem, pois tem duas coisas que são muito importantes e que irão mudar o rumo da história. Uma é mencionada, e a outra é uma ação._**

**_*Por favor, não chorem no final (hehehe)_**

* * *

><p><p>

Já estava escuro quando Brittany e Santana retornaram à pousada, cabelos molhados, bochechas coradas e largos sorrisos no rosto.

"Ei Britt, onde você esteve todo esse tem..." Sam começou assim que viu a prima aparecer por ali, mas calou-se uma vez que percebeu o que acabara de acontecer entre as duas mulheres. Ele ficou sério, e os sorrisos dos rostos delas desapareceram. "Nós podemos conversar, Brittany?"

"Claro." Ela respondeu, e olhou para Santana, praticamente lhe dizendo com o olhar que estava tudo bem.

"Com licença." Santana falou baixinho, e se retirou dali, indo direto para o seu quarto.

Brittany cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Não queria, nem muito menos poderia perder o apoio de Sam naquele momento. Ele estava sendo basicamente a sua última saída, e se ele a pedisse para deixar sua pousada, ela nem saberia para onde ir, mesmo sabendo que deveria fazer esse movimento dali a pouco tempo.

"Britt, o que você está fazendo? Você sabe que não deveria estar fazendo isso, por vários motivos." Sam falou, não parecia bravo ou chateado, apenas preocupado. "Você não pode colocar a vida da Srta. Johnson em risco, isso é egoísmo."

"Eu sei." Brittany murmurou em resposta. Ela sabia que Sophie não era exatamente uma mulher frágil, principalmente após lhe dizer ter vingado a morte de seu pai, mas perto de Quinn ela era extremamente inofensiva, e sim, corria um grande risco caso ela descobrisse.

"Ela sabe sobre o seu passado, sobre essa tal Quinn?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu ainda não falei, mas eu vou abrir o jogo com ela." Brittany lhe assegurou. Ela sabia que seu primo tinha toda a razão, ela já iria fazer isso mesmo.

"Eu não estou falando pelo seu mal, eu não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça, mas você sabe que existe a possibilidade." Sam lhe disse, e era a mais pura verdade. Brittany era a menina mais dócil e bondosa que ele conhecia, se existia alguém que não merecia todas as coisas ruins que aconteciam pelas ruas era ela. Ele estaria sempre ali para ela, porque mesmo depois de seu pai ter lhe abandonado sem nenhuma explicação, seus pais, que era a única chance de ela tentar recomeçar uma vida, também a deixaram de uma forma inexplicável, e ele nunca se conformou com isso.

"Eu sei, você é uma das poucas pessoas nesse mundo em quem eu realmente confio e amo Sam." Brittany respondeu, e abriu um sorriso meio tristonho.

"Eu também te amo Britt, e eu vou te proteger, eu jurei para mim mesmo e para a memória da Tia Norah que eu nunca mais vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer." Ele se aproximou da prima e lhe deu um abraço.

"Eu nunca vou saber agradecer tudo o que você está fazendo por mim, Sam."

"Você não precisa agradecer, é minha obrigação." Ele lhe assegurou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava extremamente ansiosa, de braços cruzados olhando pela janela de seu quarto. Seu coração estava acelerado, e suas mãos suando frio. Só de pensar que Brittany estava tendo problemas naquele momento, lhe deixava inquieta, mas seus pensamentos e preocupações foram interrompidos pelo som de batidas na porta.

"Sophie, sou eu, Brittany." Santana rapidamente abriu a porta, e assim que Brittany entrou em seu quarto ela notou algo diferente na expressão da loira.

"Algum problema com o seu primo?" Ela perguntou assim que trancou a porta.

"Não, Sam é bem compreensível, ele só me disse algumas coisas que eu já sabia que deveria fazer, e eu preciso fazer isso agora." Brittany estava bastante séria, e um pouco nervosa também, isso era facilmente notável.

"Você não... Você quer contar relações comigo, é isso?" Ela iria dizer terminar, mas terminar o quê? Elas nem estavam namorando, ou algo do tipo. Era um apenas um casinho amoroso, voltado para o sexo, como os outros que ela tivera no passado, se não fosse pelo fato de Brittany lhe fazer sentir coisas que até então eram inéditas em sua vida.

"Não exatamente, na verdade é você quem vai decidir isso." Brittany respondeu, procurando evitar o contato visual com a morena. "Eu quero abrir o jogo com você."

"Tudo bem, pode falar." Santana respondeu, um pouco confusa.

"Eu já te falei sobre um pedaço do meu passado uma vez, sobre me prostituir e tal e isso já é o suficiente para as pessoas não quererem nada sério comigo, mas se isso não bastasse eu também me envolvi com gente perigosa, e fiz um monte de merda que me tornaram uma fugitiva, e eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa está atrás de mim, em busca de vingança..." Santana fazia o máximo possível para não demonstrar nem um sinal de culpa. "... Então se você estiver comigo e ela acabar me encontrando, você vai sofrer as conseqüências por uma coisa que você não tem a mínima culpa."

"Brittany, eu... Eu sei me defender e não sou nem uma santa..." Santana começou.

"Mas eu não quero que outra pessoa inocente se machuque por minha causa, eu não vou suportar mais isso." Brittany frisou, e colocou as mãos na cintura. "Você não sabe do que essa pessoa é capaz."

_Eu sei sim._ Santana pensou, lembrando-se de como Quinn lhe 'ajudara' a consumar sua vingança contra Nixon e isso lhe causou um desconforto no estômago.

"Eu não vou desistir de você Brittany." Ela respondeu com firmeza. "Eu fui policial, recebi um duro treinamento, eu aprendi a me defender, eu posso defender você também."

"Não, nem pense nisso." Brittany a cortou. "Isso é arriscado demais, nem pense em enfrentá-la, eu fiz isso e falhei, agora eu tenho que ficar feito nômade me escondendo e colocando a vida de outras pessoas, como você, em risco, se ela me encontrar."

"Eu não tenho medo dela, nem de ninguém, eu já vi muita coisa ruim na minha vida, você nem faz idéia, e não é essa pessoa que vai me fazer te perder Brittany, não mesmo." Santana disse, aproximando-se lentamente de Brittany e acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sabia que aquele seria o melhor momento para ela também abrir o jogo com a loira, e colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas a decepção de Brittany, que possivelmente ela a perderia de vez, então ao invés de falar toda a verdade, ela simplesmente beijou a loira.

"Sophie, você tem certeza que quer se arriscar dessa forma?" Brittany murmurou entre beijos.

"Brittany, coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, antes de conhecer você eu não imaginava que você fosse capaz de me sentir tão diferente, de me sentir uma nova pessoa, eu não acreditava que pudesse ser alguém melhor, você me deu novo ar, uma nova vida, eu não quero perder você, eu não vou deixar que ninguém machuque você, pode acreditar em mim." Santana respondeu antes de beijá-la com mais firmeza, colocando suas mãos na cintura da garota, puxando-a mais para si. Ela não deixaria Quinn colocar aquelas mãos sujas dela em sua Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn acordou mais uma vez no meio da madrugada. Era a terceira vez, e ainda nem eram três horas. A verdade é que ela não conseguia dormir sabendo que provavelmente essa hora Santana estava com aquelas mãos sujas em sua Brittany. Essa imagem lhe causava náuseas, e inquietação.

Sentou na cama e suspirou fundo. Um forte nó habitava sua garganta naquele momento, mas ela não se permitiria chorar mais por causa de uma vadia como a Brittany, que nunca soube dar valor para tudo que ela havia lhe feito, e sempre pagara com sua ingratidão.

_**I'm not too sure**_

_**(**Eunão tenho muita certeza)_

_**How I'm supposed to feel**_

_**(**Como eu devo me sentir)_

_**Or what I'm supposed to say**_

_**(**Ou o que eu devo dizer)_

_**But I'm not, not sure,**_

_**(**Mas eu não tenho, não tenho certeza)_

_**Not too sure how it feels**_

_**(**Não tenho muita certeza de como é)_

_**To handle every day**_

_**(**Lidar com isso todo dia)_

_**And I miss you love**_

_**(**E eu sinto sua falta, amor)_

As vezes Quinn se odiava por ter todos os sentimentos, ela sentia que Brittany era apenas mais uma garota com quem ela gostava de transar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia falta dela ali. Ela tinha ódio do fato de Brittany ter tentado lhe matar e de ser uma grande mentirosa, e de lhe trair anteriormente, ela tinha vontade de lhe matar quando lembrava dessas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela era sua companhia, e mesmo que pessoas como ela estivessem destinadas a viver assim, sozinhas, ela odiava a solidão, e Brittany era a companhia perfeita, ela era bonita, divertida, carinhosa... Ela a amava, mas sentia um imenso ódio ao mesmo tempo, principalmente por depender dessa pessoa, que pouco se fodia para o que ela estava sentindo, porque naquele momento ela estava lá, dando para aquela corrupta suja da Santana Lopez.

Isso já havia acontecido uma vez, na escola, Rachel Berry era o nome dela, Quinn jamais esquecera e assim como Brittany ela era uma mentirosa que só fez ser ingrata e pisar no coração de Quinn.

_**Make room for the prey**_

_**(**Abra caminho para a vítima)_

_**'Cause I'm coming in**_

_**(**Pois eu estou entrando)_

_**With what I wanna say but**_

_**(**Com o que eu quero dizer mas)_

_**It's gonna hurt**_

_**(**Isso vai doer)_

_**And I love the pain**_

_**(**E eu adoro a dor)_

_**A breeding ground for hate**_

_**(**Um solo produtivo para o ódio)_

Era revoltante para ela, que era alguém, alguém importante, alguém que as pessoas temiam e respeitavam só de ouvir o nome, havia se apaixonado e tornado-se dependente de duas ninguéns como elas. Era inacreditável.

_**Remember today**_

_**(**Lembre-se que hoje)_

_**I've no respect for you**_

_**(**Eu não tenho respeito por você)_

_**And I miss you love **_

_**(**E eu sinto sua falta, amor)_

_**And I miss you love**_

_(E eu sinto sua falta, amor)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**FLASHBACK UM ANO ATRÁS**

Os gemidos de prazer de Brittany ecoavam por todo o quarto, enquanto ela segurava firme no lençol branco, enquanto Quinn beijava a parte mais íntima de seu corpo.

As pernas de Brittany estavam enlaçadas no tronco de sua namorada, que estava tendo um ótimo momento, sentindo o gosto do orgasmo da stripper. Após, ela começou a beijar as coxas de Brittany e fazendo seu caminho de volta, repleto de beijos, na barriga, nos seus seios, chupando e mordiscando por alguns segundos demorados nos mamilos, no pescoço, e por fim na boca, onde Brittany pode sentir seu próprio gosto.

"Você me faz sentir tão bem, garota." Quinn murmurou, e voltou a beijar Brittany enquanto acariciava os seus seios com suas duas mãos. "Promete que você vai ser para sempre minha?"

_**I love the way you love**_

_**(**Eu amo o modo como você ama)_

_**But I hate the way**_

_**(**Mas eu odeio o modo)_

_**I'm supposed to love you back**_

_**(**Como devo te amar)_

"Eu prometo, e promete que você vai estar do meu lado sempre? Nunca vai me abandonar, ou me machucar?" Brittany perguntou, beijando Quinn novamente.

"Eu prometo." Quinn respondeu, tirando seu corpo de cima do de Brittany, e deitando ao seu lado, abraçando-lhe. "Você é a garota mais linda de todo esse mundo Britt, eu nunca seria louca de deixar você." Quinn sorriu ao dizer isso, e beijou delicadamente o pescoço da namorada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Dois dias se passaram desde que Brittany havia revelado seu maior medo à Sophie, e apesar de ainda temer por sua vida e pela dela, se sentia bem mais aliviada por ter dito toda a verdade.

Ela agora estava se sentindo adolescente de novo, vivenciando seu primeiro amor, porque esse sentimento era bastante diferente para ela. O sexo em nada se comparava ao que ela já tinha experimentado com os homens e algumas mulheres que utilizaram de seus 'serviços', e até mesmo de Quinn, que ela considerava o melhor, antes de encontrar a morena.

Com Sophie ela não se sentia um objeto sexual, alguém que estava ali para ser usada e depois seguir em frente e esquecer-se da noite anterior, como quando era uma prostituta, ou apenas uma posse, como quando estava com Quinn. Ela se sentia em uma situação igualitária com a morena, e isso era fazer amor de verdade.

Seus dias agora basicamente se baseavam em trabalhar durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde, e depois passar as horas restantes ao lado de Sophie, onde elas passeavam pela praia, ou por um vilarejo próximo e depois de retornar à pousada, elas faziam amor, e mesmo que Brittany ficasse cansada ou sonolenta no dia seguinte, ela não se importava. Só precisava de mais daquilo.

Aquele dia Brittany pediu de manhã à Sam para deixá-la sair mais cedo, pois Sophie queria visitar uma pirâmide Asteca que ficava próximo à praia , e o rapaz acabou concordando, após Brittany fazer aqueles olhinhos que sempre convenciam as pessoas a fazerem o que ela queria. Na verdade, ele sabia que esse relacionamento com a nova hóspede, que apesar de não ser apreciado por ele em sua visão profissional, estava fazendo um grande bem para a prima, e como ele sempre quis o melhor para ela, acabou deixando de lado essa crença dessa vez e aceitando tudo com a maior naturalidade. Ele também não era uma pessoa preconceituosa, amor era amor, não importava se fosse entre um homem e uma mulher, dois homens ou duas mulheres, o sentimento era o mesmo e deveria ser respeitado como tal.

O resto do dia Brittany passou olhando para o folheto que Sophie havia lhe entregado na noite anterior, ela não fazia a menor idéia do que ele dizia, pois estava todo escrito em espanhol mas ela podia imaginar o quão bom esse passeio seria.

Quando deu quatro horas, Sophie já estava pronta, lhe esperando na entrada principal, e a jovem tomou um banho rápido e colocou seu melhor vestido e assim que passou pelo primo, sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado Sam." Ela disse, enquanto o rapaz recolhia alguns copos de algumas mesas.

"Não precisa agradecer Britt, divirta-se e não demore muito para voltar, você sabe que eu fico preocupado." Ele falou de um jeito simpático.

"Eu não vou demorar, eu prometo." Brittany respondeu, e antes de sair aproximou-se do primo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e quando ela se aproximou de Sophie, a morena acenou para o rapaz, que acenou de volta.

Assim que ele terminou de recolher os copos, ele foi para a cozinha e após lavá-los, começou a gostar alguns legumes para o ensopado que ele prepararia para o jantar, quando ele percebeu a presença de alguém no fundo da cozinha, e virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era. Aquele lugar não era de acesso permitido para fregueses.

No fundo da cozinha estava um rapaz bastante alto, de cabelos castanhos, óculos escuros e pela clareza de sua pele, era notável que não pertencia àquela região. Ele chegava a dar medo, e abriu um sorriso debochado quando o loiro olhou em sua direção e assustou-se diante de sua inesperada presença.

"Quem é v..." Antes que Sam pudesse terminar a pergunta ou fazer qualquer outra ação, o rapaz aproximou-se tão rapidamente, e o segurou pelo pescoço contra a mesa.

"Me diga agora, onde está a vagabunda da sua prima!" Era Finn Hudson que estava ali diante de Sam, e quase asfixiando o rapaz. "Quinn Fabray está com saudade dela." Os olhos de Sam se arregalaram. Ela havia descoberto, e ele havia prometido não deixar ninguém nunca mais machucar Brittany. "Você é surdo rapaz?"

"Fica... Longe... Da Britt!" Sam grunhiu, e com uma força vinda de onde ele nem sabia, ele conseguiu se livrar de Finn, empurrando o rapaz mais alto e forte para longe dele, e em seguida partiu para cima dele, lhe acertando um soco no queixo. "Você não vai machucá-la!"

"Você quer apostar?" Finn retrucou, e quando mais uma vez o rapaz loiro partiu para cima dele, ele tirou de seu bolso um canivete, que acabou perfurando o tórax de seu rival. Um sorriso sádico surgiu no rosto de Finn assim que a dor paralisou Sam, e fez seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar.

Então o capanga de Quinn Fabray segurou a boca de Sam, evitando que o rapaz gritasse, e puxou com tudo o canivete que ainda estava dentro de seu tórax, e colocou bem na direção de seus olhos, para que ele pudesse ver seu próprio sangue.

"Não se preocupe não rapaz, logo a vagabundinha loira vai lá te visitar... No inferno!" Ao frisar as duas últimas, Finn fincou sem nenhuma misericórdia o canivete no pescoço de Sam, e o golpe foi fatal.

Finn sentiu o peso do corpo de Sam aumentar, e seus olhos permanecerem arregalados. Ainda com o canivete cravado no pescoço do rapaz, ele o deitou evitando fazer barulho. Para sua sorte, haviam poucos hospedes naquela tarde ensolarada, então a chance dele ser visto ou ouvido não eram grandes.

Ele tirou o canivete do rapaz, e o guardou em seu casaco. Em seguida ele saiu e fechou a porta da cozinha, e ao passar pela recepção vazia, encontrou um folheto que ele pegou na mão, ao ver pequenos coraçõezinhos com as siglas B e S em seu interior. Ele não conhecia quase nada de espanhol, mas sabia onde aquele lugar ficava. Era um ponto de referência, e é claro que aqueles desenhos ridículos eram obra de Brittany.

Ele sabia onde começar a procurá-las, uma pirâmide Asteca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: Miss you love (Silverchair)<em>**

**_*Então, surpresos com o que aconteceu?_**

**_*Deixem reviews, eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando, e vocês podem me xingar por ter feito o Sam morrer, eu aceito e acho justo kkkk._**

**_*Obrigado por lerem e se puderem não deixem de acompanhar minha fic 'O Clone', outra história que pode surpreender vocês._**


	15. Chapter 15

*O capítulo está cheio de flashbacks e onde vemos o início de Faberry e de como a história dele e Quitt são ligados.  
>Flashback Faberry (negrito) Flashback Quitt(itálico) para evitar confusões, e será assim pelos próximos capítulos enquanto as duas histórias estiverem sendo contadas em parelelo.<p>

*Aviso o capítulo contém um certo grau de violência, nada muito pesado, mas é bom avisar.

*Espero que vocês gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 12 anos atrás<strong>

**Quinn Fabray era o que podia se chamar de popular na escola. Cursando seu segundo ano do ensino médio, ela tinha basicamente tudo o que queria e precisava, pelo menos na visão de seus pais e colegas.**

**Vinda de família abastada ela ganhou um carro do ano assim que completou 16 anos, porque seu pai estava sempre orgulhoso de suas boas notas, e segundo seus professores sua inteligência acima do normal, e o fato dela ser uma ávida participante do Clube do Celibato e mantendo-se a mais afastada possível dos rapazes era algo que a deixava em boas condições com seus pais, católicos tradicionais que preservam valores como a virgindade.**

**Mas, o que seus pais nem poderiam imaginar era que a garota mantinha-se afastada dos rapazes não porque prezava sua virgindade e estava se guardando para aquele que viria a ser seu marido, mas sim porque era homossexual e estava apaixonada desde o início de seu primeiro ano.**

**Rachel Berry era o nome da garota que roubou seu coração sem fazer muito esforço, e que fez o mundo de Quinn praticamente parar.**

**Quinn não conseguia parar de pensar naquela garota por nem um segundo, até mesmo em seus sonhos estavam sendo dominados por aquela bela morena, e quanto mais ela tentava esquecê-la, mais seu inconsciente pedia por Rachel. Já havia passado do nível querer, para o nível precisar.**

**Mas além da sexualidade, outra barreira enorme existia entre as duas meninas, e era a tal popularidade. Quinn era uma líder, de família rica e tradicional, seu pai era influente e com fortes valores religiosos o que lhe tornava bom aos olhos da sociedade, enquanto Rachel vinha de uma família com dois pais gays, o que já lhe fazia muito de alunos lhe olhar de lado, além de tudo ela era do clube do coral, também conhecido como suicídio social, a base da pirâmide de popularidade do colégio.**

**Pessoas do topo, como Quinn, tinham que por obrigação odiar as pessoas da base, como Rachel, mas isso infelizmente não aconteceu em seu caso.**

_**She's like the wind through my tree**_

_**(**Ela é como o vento através da minha árvore)_

_**She rides the night next to me**_

_**(**Ela passeia a noite perto de mim)_

_**She leads me through moonlight**_

_**(**Ela me leva através do luar)_

_**Only to burn me with the sun **_

_**(**Só para me queimar com o sol)_

_**She's taken my heart,**_

_**(**Ela pegou meu coração,)_

_**But she doesn't know what she's done**_

_**(**Mas ela não sabe o que fez)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Flashback 2 anos atrás._

_Brittany dormia tranquilamente ao lado de Quinn, que estava sentada na cama, admirando as curvas sedutoras do belo corpo da stripper com quem ela acabara de transar, ou melhor, fazer amor pela primeira vez._

_Quinn não se sentia assim desde os tempos de escola, onde após uma experiência dramática e que levou para esse lugar onde ela estava agora, ela jurou não mais deixar se envolver por quem quer que fosse, mas ela não podia controlar._

_Seu corpo e sua mente haviam gostado daquela noite, e por mais que ela soubesse que era só mais uma para a stripper, e que provavelmente ela estava pensando o mesmo em relação à Quinn, ela não podia deixar de pensar em formas de como transformar Brittany em sua mulher._

_Bom, ela sabia que uma stripper aos olhos da sociedade não era o tipo que qualquer homem iria querer para algo mais que sexo, mas ela não era um homem, ela também não era bem vista aos olhos da sociedade, ela era uma bandida, e ela era lésbica, o primeiro contava com o perdão da igreja se ela se arrependesse, mas o segundo era imperdoável. Irônico, ela pensou e deu uma risadinha, porque na verdade ela não precisava muito menos queria o perdão de ninguém._

_Ninguém nunca esteve em seu lugar para saber os verdadeiros motivos que a transformaram naquele monstro que ela havia se tornado._

_Brittany se revirou na cama, e agora em sua nova posição seus belos seios ficaram a mostra, e Quinn não conseguiu tirar os olhos deles. Brittany era a mulher mais bonita com quem ela já havia dormido, e ela queria tê-la outra vez, mais de uma vez, queria tê-la para sempre ao seu lado._

_Quinn deitou-se ao lado dela, e a abraçou, formando uma 'conchinha' e continuou viajando em seus pensamentos, ainda se perguntando se prender assim em alguém em apenas uma noite de amor._

_Brittany despertou naquele momento e acariciou delicadamente o rosto de Quinn, fazendo o coração bater em ritmo descompassado, e fazendo-a suspirar. Brittany era perfeita, seu toque delicado, o perfume adocicado que exalava de sua pele, a forma como ela beijava, os seus lábios macios, o gosto do seu beijo, do seu corpo, do seu sexo, tudo nela era embriagador e apaixonante, Quinn precisava dela, precisava daquilo para viver. Ela tinha que pertencer à Quinn._

_Ela era o remédio que iria curar seu coração que estava partido há dez anos, desde que seu amor adolescente acabou de uma forma bastante dolorosa para ela._

_**I look in the mirror and all I see**_

_**(**Eu olho no espelho e tudo que vejo)_

_**Is a young old woman with only a dream**_

_**(**É uma jovem mulher velha, com apenas um sonho)_

_**Am I just fooling myself**_

_**(**Eu estou apenas me enganando)_

_**That she'll stop the pain?**_

_**(**Que ela vai parar a dor?)_

_**Living without her,**_

_**(**Vivendo sem ela,)_

_**I'd go insane**_

_**(**Eu iria ficar louca)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Quinn sentia estar enlouquecendo sem Rachel, e cansada de tudo aquilo ela decidiu que era hora de tomar uma decisão, de fazer um movimento, qualquer que fosse, para ganhar a garota de seus sonhos.**

**Ela começou a comprar pequenos presentes para Rachel e deixando em seu armário. No início a menina ficou um pouco confusa, porque Quinn estava sempre de longe observando suas reações ao encontrá-los, mas com o passar de alguns dias a cada cartão ou pequeno presente encontrado um sorriso brotava em seu rosto. Isso fez Quinn sentir seu coração bater tão forte e cheio de alegria, que ela imaginou que não iria agüentar.**

**Ela havia encontrado o caminho certo para conquistar o coração de sua garota, e em uma tarde de quinta-feira em que seu pai estava no trabalho e sua mãe e irmã foram em uma vigília na casa de uma mulher da paróquia que estava muito doente, ela comprou um cartão, em formato de coração com um ursinho de pelúcia e um "I love you" escrito na frente. Não era exatamente o que ela gostava, mas sim o que ela sabia que Rachel gostava, e também um anel, que não era grande coisa, uma semi-joia, na verdade, mas era o que as suas economias puderam sustentar naquele momento. O anel era prateado com uma pedra que lembrava um diamante.**

**Ela entregaria aquilo à garota no final da aula no dia seguinte e falaria para ela exatamente como se sentia naquele momento.**

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_Flashback 8 meses atrás_

_Quinn estava esperando dentro de seu carro, com Karofsky no volante, enquanto aguardava a uma distância consideravelmente segura Rory voltar do que era provavelmente sua mais nobre 'missão'. _

_Quinn sentia um buraco no estômago, e uma ansiedade que não sentia há anos, era um grande passo que ela estava tomando em sua vida, um que ela nunca pensou que seria palpável para alguém como ela, mas que ela sentia pronta como nunca antes._

_Finalmente quando Rory voltou, e entrou no carro, Karofsky deu a partida imediata._

"_Missão cumprida, Srta. Fabray." Ele disse, e entregou a Quinn uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro. A mulher sorriu e a abriu para revelar um anel com de diamante com uma pedra safira que lembravam muito os olhos de Brittany. _

"_Bom trabalho Irlanda." Quinn disse, imaginando o brilho no olhar de sua garota ao ver aquele anel, ela com certeza derramaria lágrimas de emoção, porque em sua vida ela jamais imaginou que ganharia algo daquele porte._

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**O último sinal bateu, e o coração de Quinn estava batendo tão forte que dava a impressão de que causaria um buraco em seu peito.**

**Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, mas ela não iria desistir, porque no fundo ela sabia que Rachel estava amando aqueles presentes, e que isso ajudaria de uma forma ou de outra amansar a reação da outra.**

**Quinn que estava sempre de olho na morena sabia que de sexta-feira ela tinha aula no clube do coral, e que ela sempre ficava por último fazendo exercícios vocais, pois era de sua personalidade perfeccionista. **

**Após ver os outros membros do coral deixando a sala, e o professor também a garota soube que era o momento de agir. **

**Ela caminhou até a sala do coral, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não surpreender a garota. Cartão e presente em mãos, ela tocou na maçaneta e a movimentou lentamente, deixando apenas uma fresta que ela pôde espiar antes de entrar, mas o que ela viu não fazia parte de seus planos.**

**Rachel estava encostada no piano, aos beijos com Jesse St. James, um colega de coral. Os dois estavam tão absortos naquele momento que nem perceberam a presença da loira ali.**

**Lágrimas de um coração partido rolaram pelo rosto de Quinn, quando ela fechou a porta, e saiu cabisbaixa pelo corredor. **

_**Feel her breath in my face**_

_**(**Sinto sua respiração em meu rosto)_

_**Her body close to me**_

_**(**Seu corpo perto de mim)_

_**Can't look in her eyes**_

_**(**Não consigo olhar em seus olhos)_

_**She's out of my lead**_

_**(**Ela está fora do meu alcance)_

_**Just a fool to believe**_

_**(**Só um bobo para acreditar)_

_**I have anything she needs**_

_**(**Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa)_

_**She's like the wind**_

_**(**Ela é como o vento)_

_Assim que chegou em sua mansão Quinn foi procurar por Brittany, ela sabia que deveria lhe entregar aquele anel em uma ocasião formal, talvez um jantar ou algo assim, mas ela não queria mais esperar, estava quase morrendo ao antecipar a expressão apaixonada de sua namorada quando ela lhe propusesse casamento._

_Quando Mercedes lhe informou que Brittany estava na piscina, ela não perdeu mais nem um segundo e correu ao seu encontro, mas assim que ela colocou os pés no fundo de casa, ela viu algo inesperado._

_Brittany estava na piscina, com uma mulher, e elas estavam próximas e rindo como se estivessem tendo o melhor tempo de suas vidas. Elas nem mesmo perceberam Quinn há poucos metros de distância._

_Quinn sentiu seu coração se partir da mesma forma quando há onze anos ela viu Rachel e Jesse se beijando na sala do coral. Uma dor terrível, e que lhe fez chorar._

_Ela virou as costas e voltou para sua casa, cabisbaixa._

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O passeio na pirâmide havia terminado, e foi uma tarde bastante divertida para Brittany e Santana, mesmo que a loira não entendendo bulhufas do que o instrutor falava. As duas riram bastante, e agora estavam juntas próximas a uma mini caverna.

Apesar de estar se divertindo, Brittany não podia deixar de notar que durante várias vezes a outra pareceu distante, pensativa e até mesmo preocupada, e é claro que Brittany não pôde deixar de assimilar aquilo ao fato de agora ela saber sobre o seu passado com Quinn Fabray. Quem não ficaria com medo, afinal?

"Sophie, nós tivemos um grande dia, eu sei, mas eu percebi que você está um pouco calada hoje." Brittany comentou, encostando Santana na parte exterior da caverna, e lhe beijando levemente nos lábios. "Tem alguma coisa te preocupando?" Brittany resolveu que era melhor deixar tudo em pratos limpos. Se ela fosse o motivo da preocupação então mesmo que lhe doesse, o relacionamento teria que acabar.

"Não, eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça." Santana mentiu, e por mais que ela soubesse que não dava mais para esconder o seu segredo de Brittany, ela simplesmente não conseguia olhar naqueles olhos lindos e dizer para ela que ela estava ali para caçá-la e entregá-la nas mãos da sádica mulher que queria matá-la, mesmo que agora seus planos não fossem mais esses. "Me beija, por favor Britt..."

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase os lábios da loira colaram nos seus, e um profundo e apaixonado nasceu ali. Santana segurou firme na cintura da menina, e a puxou mais para si. Queria possuí-la novamente.

"Uau, muito sexy..." A frase vinda de uma voz masculina, fez as duas se afastarem no mesmo instante, e olharem na direção de Finn Hudson. "Prazer em revê-las, meninas."

Os olhos de Brittany se arregalaram que ela nem mesmo notou os pronomes na frase do rapaz. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ela não podia ser pega.

Santana engoliu seco, então Quinn armou para ela? Como ela pôde ser tão burra em não perceber a armação barata daquela desgraçada traiçoeira. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela agarrou Brittany pelo pulso e correu para dentro da caverna. Ela ouviu os passos de Finn seguindo-as.

Infelizmente elas chegaram em um ponto onde não havia mais saída, apenas um grande e fundo barranco, que aparentava ser bastante fundo. Brittany chorava quase que descontroladamente, e ela respirou fundo, sabendo que não restava outra alternativa a não ser lutar, mesmo em grande desvantagem, porque mesmo que ela tivesse que se sacrificar, não deixaria que aquele monstro tocasse em um fio de cabelo de sua Brittany.

Quando o rapaz apareceu ali, ele começou a rir diante das duas encurraladas.

"Ora só, vocês não podem fugir de mim." Ele começou, aproximando-se lentamente, criando um grande pavor em Brittany. "Vão se entregar ou eu vou ter que usar a força bruta?" Naquele momento, Brittany se desvencilhou de Santana, e correu na direção do rapaz, com uma coragem surgida nem ela sabe de onde.

"Eu sei o que você quer, me leve daqui, mas deixe ela em paz, mas ela não tem culpa de nada!" Brittany falou determinada, apenas para arrancar uma gargalhada debochado de Finn.

"Você é mesmo uma piranha muito burra." Ele começou, e Santana sentiu seu coração doer por aquela ofensa à garota que ela amava. "Eu tenho novidades para você, gata, essa daí que está ao seu lado não passa de mais uma capanga de Quinn, ela veio aqui adivinha para quê?" Brittany olhou confusa para o rapaz. "Ela veio aqui para caçar você e entregar você nas mãos da sua dona, mas assim como o traidor do Karofsky, ela caiu nos seus encantos depois de você entregar o seu pote de ouro." Ao dizer isso, Finn segurou firme nos braços da garota, e a jogou com força contra a parede, fazendo-a bater a cabeça e cair inconsciente.

"Brittany!" Santana chamou desesperada, mas Finn olhou para ela.

"Ela está bem Santana, ela vai sair viva daqui, ao contrário de você." Ele falou aproximando-se dela.

"Como você se atreve a falar com ela daquela maneira, seu monte de bosta?" Santana vociferou, já de punhos cerrados.

"Ah Santana, você sabe que é verdade." O sorriso nos lábios dele era extremamente irritante. "E quer saber de uma coisa? Você não é nem um pouquinho melhor que ela, sua vadia traidora!"

Nesse momento Santana avançou contra o rapaz, e o acertou com um soco no rosto, mas ele rapidamente se recuperou e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, que quase lhe deixou inconsciente, e quando ela se deu conta, Finn estava segurando em seu pescoço, contra a parede da caverna, praticamente sufocando cada vez mais forte.

"E agora Santana? O que você vai fazer?" A menina segurou nas mãos do rapaz, em uma tentativa frustrada de afrouxar seus dedos, e usou o pouco da força que restava em suas pernas para acertar um chute fraco na perna do rapaz que riu. "Então, essa é a sua força?" Ele riu mais um pouco. "Quer que eu te mostre o que é força?" Ao dizer isso ele acertou um dolorido chute na canela de Santana que mal conseguiu gritar. "Então Santana eu vou ser justo com você, e vou te dar duas opções de como morrer..."

Santana sentia que já estava morrendo, suas forças já estavam esgotadas, seu corpo mal sentia dor e ela já estava começando a enxergar tudo escuro.

* * *

><p>*Música: She´s like the wind (Patrick Swayze)<p>

*Bom, me deixem saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo.

*Obrigado e até a próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

**_*Desculpa pela demora na atualização, estava com uma escassez de ideia para a fic, mas espero que vocês gostem do novo capítulo._**

* * *

><p>"... E agora Santana? O que você vai fazer?" A menina segurou nas mãos do rapaz, em uma tentativa frustrada de afrouxar seus dedos, e usou o pouco da força que restava em suas pernas para acertar um chute fraco na perna do rapaz que riu. "Então, essa é a sua força?" Ele riu mais um pouco. "Quer que eu te mostre o que é força?" Ao dizer isso ele acertou um dolorido chute na canela de Santana que mal conseguiu gritar. "Então Santana eu vou ser justo com você, e vou te dar duas opções de como morrer..."<p>

Santana sentia que já estava morrendo, suas forças já estavam esgotadas, seu corpo mal sentia dor e ela já estava começando a enxergar tudo escuro.

"... A primeira é: eu continuar te sufocando, e a segunda: eu te jogar desse penhasco." Ele falou tranquilamente, e riu debochado da mulher que mal conseguia se movimentar, cada vez mais debilitada. "Bom, já que você não me disse nada, eu fiz a decisão por você..." Porém nesse instante, o rapaz levou uma pedrada certeira na cabeça, e acabou soltando Santana, que caiu de joelhos no chão, para ver a imagem de Brittany em pé, com uma grande pedra ensangüentada em mãos, e mais uma vez ela atacou Finn Hudson, que estava cambaleante, e com a mão na cabeça. Dessa vez ele caiu desacordado.

Assim que o rapaz caiu, Brittany jogou a pedra há alguns poucos metros de distância, e caiu de joelhos também, chorando. Santana se levantou com dificuldade, ainda com a mão em volta de seu pescoço dolorido e caminhou lentamente até Finn Hudson, examinou-o com cuidado, e agachou-se ao lado dele, segurando-o em seu pulso.

"Ele está morto..." A latina murmurou, e olhou para Brittany, que estava um pouco atrás dela, ainda chorando. "Eu sei que você não queria fazer isso, mas foi necessário... Obrigada, por me salvar."

"Eu não fiz isso por você, sua mentirosa!" A loira falou entre soluços, Santana abaixou os olhos. "Eu espero que você tenha se divertido bastante, porque você não vai me ver outra vez, Santana Lopez!" A loira se levantou, e caminhou em direção à saída. Santana se levantou, e tentou acompanhá-la, mesmo mancando pela pancada que Finn Hudson dera em sua perna.

"Brittany, eu... Eu sinto muito." Ela falou, estava quase chorando também.

"Não tente mentir para mim outra vez, você é exatamente igual à ela, e pessoas como vocês não tem coração ou sentimentos!" Santana suspirou, estava realmente ofendida com aquelas palavras, tudo bem, ela sabia estar errada por esconder seu verdadeiro motivo de estar ali, mas isso não era motivo para a garota desconfiar de seus sentimentos.

"Ei, você não pode me julgar, você não sabe o porque de eu ter feito essas coisas, eu nunca julguei você e as suas escolhas!" Santana se defendeu, e Brittany virou-se para encará-la.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, quase abismada com aquela resposta.

"Você não tem o direito de duvidar dos meus sentimentos, nem de julgar as escolhas que eu fiz para a minha vida, você não sabe nem de dez por cento de tudo que eu passei na minha infância e adolescência." Santana praticamente esbravejou, enquanto se aproximava de Brittany, mancando.

"Isso não é justificativa para o que você se tornou." Brittany respondeu, e enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "E eu não estou falando só sobre você ter me enganado todo esse tempo, eu sei muito bem quem você é, eu nunca te vi antes, mas Quinn sempre falava de você..." Santana parou bem próxima de Brittany, e olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.

"Eu não sou igual à Quinn, eu pensei que você saberia nos distinguir depois de tudo o que passamos juntas." Santana falou, um tom magoado que não conseguia ser escondido.

"Você está certa, você não é igual a Quinn, você é pior!" Os olhos de Santana se arregalaram com essas palavras frias de Brittany. "Quinn nunca usou um uniforme, ela nunca mentiu para as pessoas, ninguém nunca acreditou que ela estava lá para proteger as pessoas, como você, uma policial, ela sempre jogou limpo, deixando claro o que ela era, não tendo uma vida dupla, como você!"

"Você realmente não tem idéia do que está falando..." Santana respondeu, e agarrou o braço de Brittany.

"Me solte!" A loira ordenou, tentando se desvencilhar da outra, mas Santana era treinada, e isso frustrava todas as tentativas de Brittany.

"Eu amo você, essa é a única coisa que realmente importa sobre mim, porque é a única coisa que importa para mim." Santana falou, e por um momento Brittany parou de se movimentar. "Eu sei que eu errei, e eu sinto muito por ter mentido, eu sei que estamos com grandes problemas agora, mas eu juro Brittany, que eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar você, eu juro, mesmo que isso custe a minha própria vida." Santana falou firme, e inclinou sua cabeça para beijar a garota, mas Brittany virou o rosto.

"Me solte, agora." Ela ordenou, e Santana a soltou. "Me deixe em paz, eu não preciso de você, eu consegui me livrar dela uma vez, eu consigo outra."

"Você sabe que não vai conseguir sozinha, e eu sou a única que pode te ajudar." Santana lhe assegurou. "Se ela te pegar..."

"Se não fosse por você, ela provavelmente não saberia onde eu estou agora!"

"Ela saberia de qualquer jeito, você não iria conseguir esconder por muito tempo." Santana argumentou.

"Bem, se você realmente gosta de mim, então me deixe em paz, e procure algum lugar seguro para você também, agora você também virou um alvo, Santana Lopez." Brittany ironizou. "Talvez a gente se encontre logo, no inferno."

_**Bury all your secrets in my skin**_

_**(**Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele)_

_**Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins**_

_**(**Desapareça com inocência, e deixe-me com meus pecados)_

_**The air around me still feels like a cage**_

_**(**O ar ao meu redor ainda parece uma gaiola)_

_**And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...**_

_**(**E amor é somente uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva novamente...)_

A caminhada de volta à pousada foi carregada de silêncio, lágrimas, soluços e distância entre as duas mulheres. Ainda mancando Santana ficou alguns metros atrás de Brittany, que em nenhum momento olhou para trás, ainda processando a mudança brusca de cenários e situações causada minutos atrás.

_**So if you love me, let me go**_

_**(**Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir)_

_**And run away before I know**_

_**(**E fuja antes que eu saiba)_

_**My heart is just too dark to care**_

_**(**Meu coração está sombrio demais para se importar)_

_**I can't destroy what isn't there**_

_**(**Eu não posso destruir o que não está lá)_

_**Deliver me into my Fate**_

_**(**Me entregue ao meu Destino)_

_**If I'm alone I cannot hate**_

_**(**Se estou sozinho, não tenho o que odiar)_

_**I don't deserve to have you...**_

_**(**Eu não mereço ter você...)_

_**Uh, my smile was taken long ago**_

_**(**Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo)_

_**If I can change I hope I never know**_

_**(**Se eu posso mudar espero nunca saber)_

Quando eles estavam há poucos metros de distância da pousada, Brittany parou bruscamente assim que viu dois carros da polícia local e uma ambulância parada ali em frente. Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e um nó gigante tapar sua garganta, ela não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a presença de Finn Hudson ali.

Logo após algum tempo, Santana apareceu ao seu lado, e parou também surpresa pela cena.

_**So save your breath, I will not hear**_

_**(**Então poupe seu fôlego, não irei ouvir)_

_**I think I made it very clear**_

_**(**Acho que deixei isso bem claro)_

_**You couldn't hate enough to love**_

_**(**Você não poderia odiar o bastante para amar)_

_**Is that supposed to be enough?**_

_**(**Isso deveria ser o suficiente?)_

_**I only wish you weren't my friend**_

_**(**Eu só queria que você não fosse minha amiga)_

_**Then I could hurt you in the end**_

_**(**Eu só queria que você não fosse minha amiga)_

_**I never claimed to be a Saint...**_

_**(**Eu nunca declarei ser um Santo...)_

_**Uh, my own was banished long ago**_

_**(**Meu interior foi banido há muito tempo)_

_**It took the Death of Hope to let you go**_

_**(**A esperança precisou morrer para te deixar ir)_

Elas ficaram ali paradas por alguns minutos, e várias outras pessoas estavam se juntando. Um rapaz saiu de mais próximo à pousada e caminhou em direção a um outro que estava há uns dois metros de distância de Santana.

"¿Qué pasó?" O rapaz que estava ao lado dela perguntou. Brittany não entendia uma palavras, mas Santana sim, então ela redobrou sua atenção aquela conversa.

"Fue asesinado." Aquilo fez a latina segurar sua respiração.

"¿Quién?"

"El posadero." Santana arregalou os olhos. Sam havia sido assassinado, e provavelmente por Finn Hudson, mais um motivo para Brittany nunca mais lhe perdoar.

"¿Cómo?"

"Están diciendo que fue apuñalado." Santana chacoalhou a cabeça ao final daquela conversa. Parecia um pesadelo se tornando real, e tudo piorou no momento em que dois rapazes vestidos de branco carregando uma maca, com um corpo coberto por um plástico negro, e assim que uma das funcionárias apareceu chorando logo atrás, Brittany soube o que acontecera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: Snuff(Slipknot) <em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor? <em>**  
><strong><em>*Até o próximo capítulo<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**_*Olá pessoal, agradeço de todo coração a todos os reviews e quero também me desculpar pela demora, mas agora eu estou trabalhando, e o tempo para escrever diminuiu, mas não se preocupem, eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar pelo menos de duas semanas._**  
><strong><em>*AVISO: esse capítulo contém sexo.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Boa leitura<em>**

* * *

><p>"Britt, eu... Eu sinto muito..." Santana disse, caminhando atrás da loira, que estava chorando muito. O machucado em sua perna doía, mas ela estava se esforçando o máximo para acompanhar a garota. Estava determinada, já que ela havia colocado Brittany naquela situação, era sua obrigação salvá-la.<p>

"Cale essa boca e suma da minha vida!" A loira falou, virando-se para encarar a outra. Sam era a segunda pessoa que morreu de forma inocente por causa de seus erros inconseqüentes.

"Eu nunca imaginei..." Santana procurava alguma desculpa, mesmo sabendo que nada seria convincente o suficiente para fazer a outra lhe perdoar, mas ficar calada não era exatamente uma opção naquele momento.

"Você mentiu para mim, mesmo depois de tudo, você poderia ter me contado antes, e ele poderia estar vivo ainda..." Santana baixou os olhos, sentia um peso enorme pela morte de Sam, não somente porque ele era primo de Brittany, e um de seus últimos pilares, mas sim também porque ela própria o considerava um rapaz decente e de caráter, características admiráveis e que poucos possuíam, e ela sabia bem que não fazia parte desse grupo seleto de pessoas. "Você já causou estrago demais na minha vida, é hora de ir embora e me deixar sozinha."

"Não Britt, eu não posso, eu não posso deixar você sozinha, eu não vou deixar." Santana lhe assegurou.

"Você não tem escolha." Essas palavras de Brittany fizeram o coração de Santana se partir em mil pedaços. Elas foram ditas de uma forma tão fria, que nem pareciam ter vindo daquela menina tão gentil e delicada que ela conheceu e em poucos dias aprendeu a amar de uma maneira singular. "Vá embora, Santana Lopez."

_**Sometimes I feel I've got to**_

_**(**Às vezes eu sinto que tenho)_

_**Run away I've got to**_

_**(**Fugir, eu tenho que)_

_**Get away**_

_**(**Escapar)_

_**From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**_

_**(**Da dor que você empurrou no meu coração)_

_**The love we share**_

_**(**O amor que compartilhamos)_

_**Seems to go nowhere**_

_**(**Parece ir para lugar nenhum)_

_**And I've lost my light **_

_**(**E eu perdi minha luz) _

_**For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**_

_**(**Para eu arremessar e virar, eu não consigo dormir à noite)_

Brittany se virou e seguiu seu caminho, e Santana ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, ainda absorvendo o baque das palavras tão duras de sua agora ex-namorada, mas seu coração lhe dizia para não desistir, Brittany era uma pessoa ingênua acima de tudo, e se ela a deixasse sozinha em prazo de dias ela estaria nas mãos de Quinn Fabray, e só Deus poderia ajudá-la se isso viesse acontecer.

"Britt, espera, me deixa ir com você!" Ela insistiu, e mesmo com sua perna em frangalhos, ela correu atrás de sua amada.

Brittany apressou seus passos, indo para nehuma direção, apenas buscando uma forma de fugir de Santana, o que não seria difícil, considerando a sua situação física.

_**Once I ran to you **_

_**(**Uma vez eu corri para você)_

_**Now I'll run from you**_

_**(**Agora eu correrei de você)_

_**This tainted love you've given**_

_**(**Este amor estragado que você tem me dado)_

_**I give you all a girl could give you**_

_**(**Eu te dei tudo que uma garota poderia te dar)_

_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**_

_**(**Pegue minhas lágrimas e não é quase tudo)_

_**Oh...tainted love **_

_**(**Ooh... Amor estragado)_

Mesmo dando o melhor de si diante de prejudicial situação física, Santana perdeu a loira de vista. O seu corpo atlético lhe deu uma grande vantagem física.

A morena suspirou, e sentou-se no meio daquela praia deserta. Tudo voltara à estaca zero. Agora ela era de novo a solitária ex-policial corrupta, que sozinha teria que encontrar uma maneira de sobreviver, mas sua alma nunca estaria em paz sem saber para onde nem o que estava acontecendo a Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O celular de Quinn tocou, fazendo-a parar de beijar uma garota de programa morena que estava sentada no seu colo. Ela sorriu durante o beijo, imaginando que iria ouvir de Finn Hudson que Santana Lopez estava morta, e Brittany estava pegando o avião junto dele.

"Gata, eu vou ter que atender o telefone, tratar dos meus negócios, mas eu já volto." A prostituta saiu do colo, e assim que a loira se levantou e foi para outro cômodo, e atendeu seu telefone.

"Fala Hudson, qual é a boa notícia?" O tom de sua voz demonstrava uma alegria incomum.

"Srta. Fabray, quem está falando aqui é Rory Flanagan." Ela estava tão empolgada que nem mesmo parou para checar a ligação.

"O que foi Irlanda?" Ela perguntou um tanto intrigada.

"Eu não tenho boas notícias, Srta. Fabray." A voz do rapaz estava pearosa.

"Fala logo." Quinn odiava sentir-se ansiosa, e era exatamente assim que ela estava naquele momento.

"Acabou de dar no noticiário local, eles encontraram o corpo do Finn." Quinn sentiu sumir debaixo de seus pés. "Ele foi assassinado com uma pancada na cabeça."

"Aquelas vagabundas!" Quinn esbravejou, com lágrimas já rolando por seu rosto.

"Eu sinto mui..." Mas Quinn nem esperou o rapaz terminar de falar, ela simplesmente desligou o telefone.

Ela nunca imaginou que Finn pudesse falhar naquela missão, afinal, ele era um brutamontes, provavelmente daria conta de duas mulheres, mas ela subestimou as duas, e naquele instante tudo ficou claro, só havia uma pessoa capaz de realizar aquela missão, e era ela mesma.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany andava sozinha por uma estrada, quando um carro parou ao seu lado. Aquela cena lhe era comum, e nenhum pouco agradável.

"Hey chica bonita!" Um rapaz jovem e até bem aparentado a cumprimentou. Ele falou em espanhol, mas pelo sotaque ela notou que ele era americano.

"Oi." Brittany abriu um sorriso.

"Você é americana?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim." O rapaz então piscou para ela.

"Uma moça tão bonita como você não deveria andar sozinha como você não deveria andar sozinha por aí a essa hora, pode ser tão perigoso." Brittany respirou fundo, e caminhou até o carro, debruçando-se na porta, e deixando o seu rosto bem próximo ao dele.

"E um rapaz tão bonito como você poderia me ajudar." Ela falou em um tom sedutor e piscou para ele em seguida, antes de colar seus lábios no do rapaz. "Me leve para longe daqui, e eu lhe prometo uma noite inesquecível, o que acha disso?"

"Entra no carro." Ele disse, e sem demorar, abriu a porta do passageiro para ela. Assim que a garota entrou no carro, ele a beijou mais uma vez. " A propósito qual o seu nome?"

"Brittany, e o seu?" Ela perguntou, enquanto acariciava os fios dos cabelos castanhos do rapaz.

"Sebastian." E eles se beijaram calorosamente mais uma vez, antes de partirem para longe dali.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Após alguns minutos de viagem, o rapaz parou em um motel.

Segundos após entrarem no quarto, os dois já estavam nus, e minutos depois Brittany estava de joelhos, com o órgão do rapaz em sua boca, enquanto ele se movimentava para frente e para trás, e seus gemidos invadiam o quarto e o cérebro da jovem, que sentia um lixo por estar fazendo isso.

"Vai, vai delícia, isso... AAAAHHHH." Ele finalmente alcançou o seu orgasmo, deixando Brittany enojada, mas a noite estava apenas começando.

Após o sexo oral, Brittany se deitou na cama, e abriu as pernas para que ele a possuísse e torcendo para que ele logo caísse no sono, mas Sebastian começou a beijar seu corpo, primeiro a boca, depois o pescoço, os seios, e durante minutos ele sugou e mordiscou os seus mamilos, depois o sua barriga, suas coxas, e por fim, seu sexo, devolvendo o 'favor'. E assim que Brittany atingiu sei orgasmo, ele se postou sobre ela, colocando o seu pênis no local certo, e movimentando seus quadris de forma firme, mas sem machucá-la.

"Ah, Ah Oooh, Oh, oh Deus, oh..." Brittany estava se odiando por ter essa reação, mas aquele sexo estava sendo bem prazeroso para ela, apesar de tudo, e Sebastian não era nojento como a maioria de seus clientes do passado.

"Ai delícia, você é...AAAAHHHHH, Brittany." Por fim o rapaz gozou mais uma vez.

E assim a noite se seguiu. Eles transaram por várias vezes, até que finalmente Sebastian caiu no sono.

Após isso, Brittany foi até o banheiro, onde chorou. Chorou porque na maioria do tempo em que Sebastian estivera dentro dela, ela só pôde pensar em uma pessoa, Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quinn fechou uma mala já estava quase pronta para ir ao México. Só faltava uma coisa: Ela abriu o fundo falso de seu guarda-roupa, onde estavam guardadas suas armas e sua munição que se formavam exclusivamente com munição de ponta oca.

Ela sorriu enquanto colocava as balas em suas duas pistolas, e as guardava em uma outra mala.

_**Put all your angels on the edge**_

_**(**Coloque todos os seus anjos a beira do abismo)_

_**Keep all the roses, I'm not dead**_

_**(**Guarde todas as rosas, eu não estou morta)_

_**I left a thorn under your bed)**_

_**(**Eu deixei um tormento sob sua cama)_

_**I'm never gone...**_

_**(**Eu nunca me fui)_

_**Go tell the world I'm still around**_

_**(**Vá dizer ao mundo que eu ainda estou por aqui)_

_**I didn't fly, I'm coming down**_

_**(**Eu não voei, eu estou vindo a baixo)_

_**You are the wind, the only sound**_

_**(**Você é o vento, o único som)_

Quinn pegou as duas malas, e saiu de seu quarto. Era como aquele velho ditado: 'se quiser algo bem feito, faça você mesmo'. Mandar Sanatana Lopez e Finn Hudson em algo que era exclusivamente seu, foi o maior erro de sua vida. Ela deveria ter sabido desde o início, afinal sua vida fora assim, ela só conseguira as coisas quando estava sozinha.

_**Whisper to my heart**_

_**(**Sussurre para meu coração)_

_**When hope is torn apart**_

_**(**Quando a esperança estiver acabada)_

_**And no one can save you**_

_**(**E ninguém pode te salvar)_

_**I walk alone**_

_**(**Eu caminho sozinha)_

_**Every step I take**_

_**(**Cada passo que dou)_

_**I walk alone**_

_**(**Eu caminho sozinha)_

_**My winter storm**_

_**(**Minha tempestade de inverno)_

_**Holding me awake**_

_**(**Mantendo-me acordada)_

_**It's never gone **_

_**(**Nunca se vai)_

_**When I walk alone**_

_**(**Quando eu caminho sozinha)_

Quinn entrou em um carro guiado por um de seus seguranças, e seguiu até um aeroporto clandestino onde pegaria um vôo até Los Angeles.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era de manhã quando Sebastian deixou Brittany em um pequeno vilarejo, cerca de trinta quilômetros da praia onde a pousada de Sam se encontrava. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, e ele lhe deu seu telefone, mas após ele estar a uma boa distância, ela amassou o pedaço de papel e jogou no primeiro bueiro que viu. Ela não precisaria mais dele para nada.

Ela andou pelo local em torno de duas horas, completamente perdida, sem rumo e sem destino certo, apenas caminhando para frente.

Quando ela entrou em uma ruela, um som de pneus cantando lhe assustou, fazendo-a pular, e assim que ela olhou para trás, viu um carro preto e enorme vindo em sua direção.

Certamente um capanga de Quinn havia encontrado, sem muito o que fazer, ela apenas correu, o mais rápido possível, sem nem saber como, visto como as suas pernas estavam bambas e seu coração disparado.

Mas como era de se esperar, o carro foi mais rápido, ultrapassando-a, e em um movimento 'cavalo-de-pau', parou ao seu lado, e os vidros se abriram, revelando o seu motorista, Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Notas: Não me odeiem, o Sebastian não é importante para a história, ele foi só um plot device, nem vai aparecer de novo.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Músicas: Tainted love(Gloria Jones) e I walk alone (Tarja Turunen)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem por favor ;)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Caso alguém se interesse, eu estou com uma fic nova chamada "Não é fácil", é um crossover GleeSmallville, com um Brittana, claro. Então se você gosta de histórias com super heróis, dê uma olhada nessa minha fic._**  
><strong><em>E se você gosta de fics com muita angst e drama, dê uma olhada em "O Clone", também minha e com Brittana.<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu acho que quem gosta de paixões violentas, pode também gostar dessas duas fics.<em>**  
><strong><em>*No mais, obrigado por lerem, e até a próxima.<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**_*CAPÍTULO EXTRAORDINÁRIO._**  
><strong><em>*Esse capítulo é todo um flashback, e vemos uma parte do porque Brittany tentou matar Quinn, espero que vocês gostem.<em>**  
><strong><em>*AVISO: CONTÉM VIOLÊNCIA.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Boa leitura<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback 8 meses atrás<em>

_Brittany e sua amiga que estava junto dela na piscina entraram na cozinha, as duas riam. _

"_Só você mesmo Riley para me fazer rir desse jeito..." A loira falou animada. "Mercedes, eu posso abusar da sua boa vontade?"Ela perguntou, voltando a atenção para a cozinheira, que já começava a preparar o jantar._

"_Claro Brittany."Mercedes respondeu. Ela gostava de Brittany, a garota era simpática e bondosa, diferente de muitas outras que já estiveram em seu lugar, mas que não duraram nem metade do tempo em que ela estivera na mansão. _

"_Você pode preparar um lanche para..." _

"_Não! Ela não pode." A voz firme de Quinn cortou a sentença de sua namorada. Ela apareceu na porta do nada, e estava com os braços cruzados, e com os olhos que iam do corpo de Brittany para o corpo de sua amiga, ambos somente em biquínis e molhados._

"_Mas Quinn..." Brittany começou, a sua namorada mesma lhe disse que todos estavam ali para lhe servir, no que quer que ela pedisse, e até mesmo Quinn nunca dissera não para ela._

"_Está quase na hora do jantar Brittany, e Mercedes já está fazendo o seu trabalho, então não a atrapalhe." Quinn estava séria, muito diferente da forma que ela sempre conversava com Brittany._

"_Tudo bem então." Brittany concordou a contra gosto e cruzou a braços._

"_Vai tomar um banho e se vestir, eu quero ter uma conversa com você, a diversão acabou." E sem dizer mais uma palavra, Quinn simplesmente virou as costas e saiu. _

"_Acho que ela não gostou de me ver aqui."Riley comentou baixinho e cruzou os braços._

"_Talvez ela só esteja em um dia ruim, não se preocupe, ela não é assim." Brittany lhe assegurou._

"_Eu vou me vestir e ir embora, eu ainda tenho que trabalhar hoje." A stripper falou, e nesse._

"_Ai!" O grito agudo chamou a atenção das duas mulheres._

"_Cedes, está tudo bem?"Brittany perguntou se aproximando da cozinheira, e colocando as mãos em seu ombro. Mercedes, visivelmente nervosa e tremendo._

"_E- está tudo bem." Ela respondeu, pegando um guardanapo de papel, e o enrolando em volta de seu dedo machucado. "Eu acho melhor você fazer o que a Srta. Fabray falou." Aquilo pareceu mais um alerta do que um lembrete._

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

_Assim que Brittany entrou em seu quarto, já de banho tomado e vestida como Quinn lhe dissera, ela encontrou a namorada sentada em sua poltrona, a lareira acesa, mesmo em um dia relativamente quente, com uma caixinha de veludo em mãos. Ela nem olhou para Brittany, que se aproximou devagar._

"_Quinn..." A ex-stripper começou, mas no mesmo instante, se levantou de sua poltrona, e encarou Brittany. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas ela não se permitia chorar na frente de ninguém. _

"_Olha só isso Brittany." Ela abriu e deixou o anel prateado com o adorno azul expostos a uma surpresa Brittany._

"_Você gosta dele?" Quinn perguntou, ainda séria, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Brittany._

"_É lindo, eu adorei..." Ela começou, mas suas palavras sumiram diante de uma atitude quase brutal de Quinn em lançar o anel e sua caixa ao fogo da lareira._

"_E agora você gosta?" Brittany estava pálida e sem palavras. Ela jamais esperava por isso. "Responda Brittany, como você se sente vendo uma jóia tão preciosa sendo consumida pelo fogo?"_

"_Você é louca!" Brittany falou irritada. "Por que você fez isso?" _

"_É melhor você mudar esse tom ao falar comigo, eu não respondo por mim quando estou com raiva."Quinn a alertou._

"_O que eu fiz?" O tom de Brittany estava mais baixo e controlado._

"_O que você fez?" Quinn deu uma risada debochada, mas ao mesmo tempo machucada. "Você fez exatamente o que eu acabei de fazer com aquele anel que eu te dei, só que com o meu coração."_

"_O quê?" _

"_Como você ousa a trazer uma vagabunda daquelas para debaixo do meu teto?" O tom de Quinn ficou mais agressivo. "Você não pode ser tão burra para chegar a esse ponto, pode?"_

"_Riley não é uma vagabunda, não chame ela assim, e nós somos amigas, ela praticamente me salvou em um dos momentos críticos da minha vida!" Quinn bateu palmas e abriu um sorriso fingindo comoção._

"_Olha só que lindo, as duas vagabundas são amiguinhas." Brittany não podia ouvir aquilo, aquelas palavras eram duras demais para ela._

**We're caught in a trap**

(Caímos em uma armadilha)

**I can't walk out **

**(**Não posso escapar)

**Because I love you too much baby**

**(**Porque eu te amo demais, meu bem)

**Why can't you see? **

**(**Por que você não vê?)

**What you're doing to me**

**(**O que está fazendo comigo)

**When you don't believe a word I say**

**(**Quando você não acredita em uma palavra que eu digo)

"_Eu não quero mais ouvir isso!"Brittany falou, e virou-se para ir até a porta, mas Quinn segurou firme em seu braço, e a jogou contra a parede._

"_Nada disso!" Ela se colocou na frente de Brittany. "Você só vai sair daqui quando eu mandar, sua vaca!" As palavras de Quinn chegavam a ser piores que um tapa. "Eu te dei toda a liberdade, e o que você faz? Você me traz uma vadia para dentro da minha própria casa! Tem que ser muito piranha mesmo, para fazer algo desse tipo." Quinn falava com nojo. "Agora você vai aprender a viver sob minhas regras, entendeu? Você é minha, e vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar!" _

"_Quinn para com isso!" Brittany praticamente implorou, chorando como nunca e temendo por sua vida. "Não é nada do que você está pensando, eu nunca trairia você."_

"_Mentirosa!" A palma de Quinn acertou em cheio a face esquerda de Brittany em um tapa ardido e que ecoou pelo quarto. O grito de Brittany foi doloroso de se ouvir. Em seguida a ex-stripper colocou a mão em sua face avermelhada._

"_Quinn, por favor, acredite em mim..."_

**We can't go on together**

**(**Não podemos continuar juntos)

**With suspicious minds.**

**(**Com mentes desconfiadas)

**And we can't build our dreams**

**(**E não podemos construir nossos sonhos)

**On suspicious minds**

**(**Com mentes desconfiadas)

_Mas Quinn estava implacavel, e machucada, por causa daquela garota ingrate para qual ela dera todo o seu carinho, amor, além de presentes caros, nada mais justo do que aliviar a sua dor nela. E um outro tapa acertou a outra face de Brittany. Mais um grito pode ser ouvido._

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

_Da sala, Mercedes ouvia o som dos tapas, e os gritos e choro de Brittany. Seu coração estava disparado, e suas mãos trêmulas, ela andava de um lado para o outro. Aquela aflição estava lhe matando. Como era horrível a sensação de saber que alguém está sendo machucado e não poder fazer nada para ajudar, ainda mais alguém como Brittany, sempre tão dócil e gentil com todos, até mesmo para pessoas que não mereciam, como Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray._

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

_Riley já estava a algumas quadras da mansão Fabray, quando um carro parou ao seu lado, assustando-a. De dentro dele saíram dois rapazes altos e fortes, que ela reconheceu serem capangas de Quinn. Ela ficou estática, com medo do que estava acontecendo._

"_Então, vamos dar uma volta, gata?" Finn perguntou, e nesse instante, ela virou-se para correr, mas os dois lhe alcançaram. "Acha que pode fugir, é?" Ele ironizou, assim que colocou suas mãos nos braços da jovem._

"_Por favor, não faça nada comigo..." Ela implorou, enquanto era levada para o carro, tentando inutilmente se livrar do rapaz, que era bem mais forte que ela. O outro abriu a porta de trás. _

"_Mas não somos nós quem vamos fazer nada, é a nossa chefe." Finn disse, lhe jogando violentamente contra o carro._

"_Parece que você mexeu com a mulher errada." Karofsky ironizou, e fechou a porta._

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

_Finalmente o som da violência vinda do quarto de Quinn parou, e a traficante apareceu na sala, com uma expressão inidentificável. Mercedes se assustou ao vê-la ali. _

"_Leva alguma coisa para Brittany comer." Ela falou com frieza. "E não precisa terminar o jantar não, eu volto tarde, e talvez nem volte hoje." Mercedes apenas sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto Quinn pegou a chave de seu carro e saiu sem dizer mais nada._

_Mercedes fez exatamente o que sua patroa mandou, apagou o fogo das panelas que estavam cozinhando o jantar, e preparou um lanche rápido para Brittany, com as coisas que ela sabia que agradavam a loira._

_Assim que ela subiu as escadas e chegou na porta do quarto, ela bateu três vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Então, ela resolveu entrar devagar, abrindo a porta em um ritmo muito lento, e o aparente silêncio foi quebrado pelo choro baixo de Brittany que estava sentada no chão, com cabelos desgrenhados._

"_Com licença, Brittany."Mercedes falou baixo, aproximando-se lentamente da jovem. "a Srta. Fabray mandou lhe trazer algo para comer." _

_Assim que Brittany olhou para Mercedes, o coração da cozinheira se partiu, o belo e quase angelical rosto da loira, estava agora marcado pela violência que ela sofrera. Seu olho esquerdo estava roxo, seu lábio inferior e narina direita sangrando, além de marcar roxas na testa, e também em seus braços._

"_Eu não quero nada."Ela respondeu, e voltou a olhar para baixo. "Vai embora, por favor."_

"_Eu sinto muito Brittany, de verdade." Mercedes se desculpou, sentindo-se tão péssima por aquela cena, que sua vontade era de estapear Quinn Fabray até que ela ficasse em um estado pior do que o de Brittany. Covarde, essa era a melhor palavra para descrever sua patroa._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: Suspicious mind (Elvis Presley)<br>*Comentem, por favor.  
>*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Mais um capítulo para vocês, meus leitores lindos!**_

_***Espero que gostem do novo capítulo, e boa leitura**_

* * *

><p>...Mas como era de se esperar, o carro foi mais rápido, ultrapassando-a, e em um movimento 'cavalo-de-pau', parou ao seu lado, e os vidros se abriram, revelando o seu motorista, Santana Lopez.<p>

"Brittany, entra no carro." Ela falou séria, e no imperativo. Brittany, no entanto, não se mexeu. "Brittany, anda! Nós não temos todo o tempo do mundo."

"Você esteve me seguindo esse tempo todo?" A loira perguntou, cruzando os braços, sentindo-se somente com o pensamento de Santana sabendo sobre a sua noite com Sebastian.

"Não, eu te encontrei por acaso." A morena respondeu, e mesmo sem mais nenhum motivo para acreditar em uma única palavra vinda da outra mulher, ela deu mais um voto de confiança para ela. "Talvez o destino esteja te colocando no meu caminho de novo." Brittany deu uma risada debochada.

"Ah sim, e logo o seu príncipe encantado aparece para te livrar da bruxa má e o caçador." Ela ironizou e Santana sacudiu a cabeça.

"Brittany, entra no carro." Santana se curvou e abriu a porta do passageiro. "Por favor." Aquelas palavras eram um apelo, algo raro vindo de Santana, já que ela não era do tipo de abaixar a cabeça para ninguém, seja quem quer que fosse.

Brittany entrou no carro, e assim que ela fechou a porta, Santana saiu em alta velocidade.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou, referindo-se ao carro.

"Eu roubei." Brittany arregalou os olhos diante da informação. "Oh, por favor, vamos ser honestas, você sabe que eu já fiz coisa muito pior que isso."

"Claro, nós já não temos problemas demais, vamos arrumar mais um." Brittany ironizou.

"Bom, se você tiver uma idéia melhor, diga." O tom de Santana nem era nem um pouco gentil. "Agora, nós não vamos mais nos separar."

"O quê? Desde quando você decide as coisas por mim?" Brittany perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Desde que eu estou tentando salvar a sua vida." Santana respondeu, e em nenhum momento ela olhava para Brittany, ela apenas olhava para frente, prestando a atenção naquela estrada deserta em que elas estavam entrando. "Eu sei que estamos nessa por minha culpa, e eu realmente sinto muito que seu primo teve que morrer, mas nós não podemos desistir."

"Ótimo, me leve até um aeroporto, e eu pego um vôo pra qualquer lugar, e depois suma da minha vida." Brittany falou com raiva. "Eu quero passar o menos tempo possível ao seu lado." Santana suspirou.

"Está certo." Santana concordou. "Eu nunca te obrigaria a viver ao meu lado se você não quisesse, eu não sou como Fabray, apesar de você achar isso." Nesse instante Santana lançou um olhar furtivo à mulher ao seu lado, e conseguiu capturar, mesmo que por uma mera fração de segundos, uma lágrima se formando no olho direito da outra, que logo o tratou de enxugá-la. "Eu amo você, por isso eu nunca te machucaria de propósito, ou te forçaria a me amar, eu quero ver você feliz, não miserável."

"Pare o carro." Brittany falou firme, e Santana olhou surpresa para ela.

"Brittany, eu ..." Ela tentou argumentar.

"Pare agora!" Brittany falou ainda mais firme, e sem escolha, Santana suspirou e parou o carro em um acostamento, ela esperava que Brittany saísse e batesse violentamente a porta do veículo, mas ao contrário disso, a loira manteve-se estática. "Eu amo você também." E quando Santana olhou para Brittany, foi pega de surpresa, pela loira, que se jogou em seus braços, e lhe deu um beijo caloroso.

_**Feet don't fail me now**_

_**(**Pés, não falhem agora)_

_**Take me to the finish line**_

_**(**Levem-me até a linha de chegada)_

_**Oh, my heart it breaks every step that I take**_

_**(**Meu coração se parte a cada passo que eu dou)_

_**But I'm hoping at the gates **_

_**(**Mas eu espero que os portões,)_

_**They'll tell me that you're mine**_

_**(**Irão dizer que você é minha)_

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais caloroso, com mãos percorrendo os corpos, por baixo de suas camisetas, e eles estavam se roçando em busca do contato, para sentir que realmente se pertenciam.

"Você quer realmente fazer isso aqui?" Santana perguntou, quebrando um longo e apaixonado beijo.

"Sim." Brittany respondeu, e foi até o banco de trás. Santana a seguiu, deitando-se, desconfortavelmente no banco de trás, e Brittany sentou-se em cima dela. Ela tirou sua camiseta, e Santana começou a gentilmente apertar seus seios por cima do sutiã, enquanto Brittany se curvou para beijá-la novamente, primeiro na boca, e em seguida mordiscar seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os seios da outra, por baixo da blusa mesmo.

"Oh Britt..." Ela gemeu, enquanto desabotoou o sutiã da loira, e o jogou no bando da frente. As duas se sentara, e Santana começou a dar uma maior atenção aos pequenos, mas belos seios de sua namorada, acariciando com as pontas de seus dedos e com sua língua.

"Oh... Oh, Santana, por favor, não pare... Oh meu amor, continue... Oh, está me matando." A cada gemido de Brittany, Santana sentia-se cada vez mais excitada, então suas mãos desceram, e acabaram no meio das pernas da outra, por dentro de sua calça, fazendo pequenos movimentos em círculos por cima de sua calcinha. "Oh, Santana..."

"Você gosta disso?" Santana perguntou com um sorriso provocante, aumentando o ritmo de seus dedos, quando Brittany começou a tremer em cima dela.

"Oh... Oh meu Deus... Ah, ah ..." Após Brittany alcançar seu primeiro orgasmo, ela tirou a calça, e a última peça de seu corpo, a calcinha, e em seguida tirou todas as roupas de Santana, e entrelaçou suas pernas nas pernas da outra, e quando os seus sexos ficaram bem próximos ela começou a se movimentar, fazendo-os roçar, e os gemidos de prazer de ambas as partes eram o único som que podia ser ouvido naquela estrada deserta.

_**Lost but now I am found**_

_**(**Perdida, mas agora me encontrei)_

_**I can see but once I was blind**_

_**(**Eu posso ver, mas uma vez já fui cega)_

_**I was so confused as a little child**_

_**(**Eu estava tão confusa, feito uma criancinha)_

_**Trying to take what I could get**_

_**(**Tentando pegar o que eu pudesse) _

_**Scared that I couldn't find**_

_**(**Com medo de não conseguir encontrar)_

_**All the answers honey**_

_(Todas as respostas, querida)_

Finalmente o corpo suado e cansado de Brittany repousou sobre o de Santana, e mais um beijo apaixonado aconteceu. Respirações ofegantes, corações acelerados, e um enorme prazer que começou no meio das pernas mas era capaz de irradiar por todo o corpo eram as únicas coisas que elas sentiam e pensavam no momento.

Era como se nada mais existisse, apenas elas duas e os sentimentos de uma pela outra. Não havia mais Quinn Fabray, nem seus capangas, nem mesmo um passado perturbado e cheio de dor que pudessem tirá-las daquela bolha que parecia um mundo particular e paralelo.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**_

_**(**Não me deixe triste, não me faça chorar)_

_**Sometimes love is not enough**_

_**(**Às vezes o amor não é o bastante)_

_**And the road gets though**_

_**(**E a estrada fica difícil)_

_**I don't know why**_

_**(**Eu não sei por que)_

_**Keep making me laugh**_

_**(**Continue me fazendo sorrir)_

_**Lets go get high**_

_**(**Vamos nos embriagar)_

_**The road is long, we carry on**_

_**(**A estrada é longa, nós seguimos adiante)_

_**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_**(**Tentamos nos divertir no meio tempo)_

_**Come and take a walk on the wild side**_

_**(**Venha caminhar no lado selvagem)_

_**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**_

_**(**Deixe-me te beijar forte na tempestade)_

_**You like your girls insane, so**_

_**(**Você gosta das sua garotas insanas, então)_

_**Choose your last words**_

_**(**Escolha suas últimas palavras)_

_**This is the last time**_

_**(**Esta é a última vez)_

_**'Cause you and I**_

_**(**Porque você e eu)_

_**We were born to die**_

_**(**Nascemos para morrer)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Los Angeles**

Tina chegou em seu apartamento na parte da tarde, e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Emily, sua filha de quatro anos de idade brincando com uma mulher, que ela nunca tinha visto, que sorriu ao vê-la.

"Quem é você?" Ela perguntou, já procurando algo para defender sua filha e a si mesma daquela estranha. "Emily, venha aqui!"

"Mamãe!" A menina se levantou e foi abraçar a sua mãe.

"Saia da minha casa agora." Tina ordenou.

"Tina, não precisa ser agressiva, eu só estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda." Quinn se levantou do pequeno sofá em que estava sentada e caminhou até a asiática.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?" Tina perguntou, muito assustada.

"Eu aposto que você sabe o meu também, prazer, Quinn Fabray." A mulher engoliu seco e seus olhos se arregalaram, o resto de seu corpo, no entanto permaneceu imóvel. "Eu não disse?" Quinn deu uma risadinha. "Emily, por que você não vai brincar no seu quarto enquanto a mamãe conversa com a tia Q?" A menina olhou para a mãe,que sacudiu a cabeça, concordando com Quinn, e a garotas pegou sua boneca e foi para o seu quarto.

"Seja lá o que for, por favor, deixe minha menina fora disso." Tina falou, assim que ouviu a porta do quarto de Emily se fechando.

"Eu não tenho o menor interesse em machucar você ou a sua filha, a menos é claro que você não faça exatamente tudo o que eu mandar." Quinn respondeu.

"O que você quer de mim?" Tina perguntou temerosa.

"Você já vai ver." Quinn respondeu e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era início de noite e Santana e Brittany ainda estavam na estrada. Elas haviam parado para reabastecer e comer durante a tarde.

"Se você quiser eu posso dirigir na madrugada." Brittany sugeriu e acariciou os cabelos de Santana que sorriu. "Você parece cansada."

"Está tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo." Santana respondeu, no instante em que o seu celular tocou. Santana sentiu um enorme frio na barriga, mas mesmo assim ela o pegou, e olhou o número. "É ela." Ela falou para Brittany, que até mudou a sua postura no banco.

"Você vai atender?" Brittany perguntou, temerosa.

"Eu vou, ela já sabe que aquele merda morreu." Santana disse e atendeu o celular. "O que você quer, desgraçada?"

"Coloca essa porra no viva-voz agora, eu sei que ela está com você." Quinn ordenou agressivamente. Santana fez o que a traficante lhe mandou. "Então, está me ouvindo traíra?" Só a voz de Quinn foi o suficiente para fazer Brittany tremer. "Responda, eu estou com saudade da sua voz."

"Me deixa em paz, Quinn." Brittany falou, mas o seu tom saiu fraco, o que fez Quinn rir do outro lado da linha.

"Então Britt, eu sei que você não quer falar comigo, você não gosta de mim, mas eu aposto que você adoraria falar com essa pessoa que está aqui comigo agora." Brittany sentiu seu coração falhar por um instante ao saber que Quinn estava com alguém.

"Britt, Britt... Por favor, me ajuda Britt." Brittany logo reconheceu a voz chorosa de Tina Cohen-Chang, sua amiga de Los Angeles.

"Tina, você está bem?" Brittany perguntou quase chorando também.

"Ela vai me matar, ela vai matar a Emily também." Tina falou.

"Deixa ela em paz, seu monstro, ela não tem nada a ver com isso!" Brittany vociferou, e apenas ouviu Quinn rindo em resposta.

"Por favor, não deixe ela fazer isso com a gente Britt, por favor." Tina implorou

"Então, esse é o acordo Brittany Pierce, ou você volta para mim, ou eu acabo com a vida dessa vagabunda aqui, e da pirralhinha, dois tiros de bala dundum na cabeça de cada uma, o que você acha?" Quinn falou firme. "Eu não estou brincando."

"Você é doente!" Brittany respondeu, chorando.

"Eu não ligo para o que você pensa de mim, eu só não acho justo mais gente morrer por causa de você e sua pilantragem, não é? Então, você já sabe qual é o acordo, eu ligo outra hora!" Ela desligou o telefone, e Brittany começou a chorar ainda mais.

Quinn era sórdida, estava sempre preparando uma armadilha, e golpes baixos como aquele, ela devia estar preparada para isso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: Born to die (Lana del Rey)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Comentem, por favor ;)<em>**  
><strong><em>* No próximo capítulo, veremos mais o passado da Quinn com a Rachel e os últimos dias da Brittany na mansão Fabray ;)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

_***Olá pessoal, mais um capítulo para vocês.  
>*Dessa vez eu não vou dizer "espero que gostem" pq realmente é um capítulo, muito, mas muito triste.<br>*AVISOS: CONTÉM VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA E SEXUAL.  
>*Então, se você não pode com alguns desses dois tópicos, aconselho a não ler.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 12 anos atrás.<strong>

**Rachel abriu o seu armário e encontrou um presente. Era o terceiro naquela semana, e ela já havia perdido as contas de quantos haviam sidos somente naquele último mês. **

**Todos eles viam sempre acompanhados de cartõezinhos com frases românticas e assinados por 'Q.F'. **

**Infelizmente Jesse havia visto alguns desses presentes, e claro, estava furioso, porque praticamente absolutamente todo mundo naquela escola sabiam sobre ele e Rachel, e antes deles assumirem o namoro ninguém parecia se interessar pela garota. Ele acreditava que estavam fazendo aquilo para afrontá-lo, e claro, Rachel concordava com ele.**

**Por sorte naquele dia, ela conseguiu se livrar daquele presente pouco tempo antes dele aparecer, jogando-o na primeira lixeira que ela encontrou.**

"**Oi amor." Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo. "Você está absolutamente linda hoje." **

"**Obrigada Jesse." A morena agradeceu e trocou mais um beijo com o rapaz, antes dele saírem abraçados, sem notar o olhar magoado e cobiçoso da líder Quinn Fabray em sua direção.**

_**You doing that thing you do**_

_**(**Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz)_

_**Breaking my heart into a million pieces**_

_**(**Partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços)_

_**Like you always do **_

_**(**Como você sempre faz)_

_**And you don't mean to be cruel**_

_**(**E você, não pretende ser cruel)_

_**You never even knew about the heartache**_

_**(**Você nunca nem soube sobre o a dor no coração)_

_**I've been going through**_

_**(**Pela qual tenho passado)_

**O sinal bateu e logo todo o corredor se esvaziou, sendo Quinn a única pessoa a ficar para trás. Ela caminhou lentamente até a lixeira, e pegou o presente que ela havia colocado no armário de Rachel. Era um mini urso de pelúcia. **

**Seu coração estava partido, a cada dia que passava ela sentia que Rachel estava mais distante dela, e tudo por causa daquele estúpido Jesse St. James. Como era possível Rachel ser tão cega a ponto de não perceber o quão grande era o amor de Quinn por ela, tudo por causa daquele cantorzinho de boteco. **

**Quinn já não estava agüentando mais, estava na hora de tomar uma atitude direta.**

_**Cause I try and try to forget you, girl**_

_**(**Porque eu tento e tento te esquecer, garota)_

_**But it's just so hard to do**_

_**(**Mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)_

_**Everytime you do that thing you do**_

_**(**Toda vez que você faz aquilo que você faz)_

**Quando Rachel encontrou em seu armário uma nota do tal 'Q.F' marcando um encontro com ela, suas pernas tremeram, e a situação só piorou, quando ela sentiu as mãos de Jesse se entrelaçarem em sua cintura.**

"**O que é isso, amor?" Ele perguntou, mas Rachel não conseguiu responder. "Me deixe dar uma olhada nisso..."**

"**Não Jesse..." A morena ainda protestou, mas o rapaz tomou o bilhete de suas mãos.**

"**Então, esse filho de uma puta quer te encontrar?" Ele esbravejou. "Eu garanto que ele vai ter uma surpresa." **

"**Jesse, não faça nada, vamos ignorar isso..." Rachel pediu.**

"**Ignorar? Mas nunca, esse cara vai aprender a nunca mais mexer com a namorada de Jesse St. James!" **

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**Sexta-feira as nove da noite, e lá estava Quinn, com um buquê de rosas nas mãos, usando seu vestido favorito, tiara em seus belos e longos cabelos dourados, pronta para o seu primeiro encontro com o amor de sua vida. Dentro do buquê havia um bilhete, e esse, diferente dos outros, não era copiado de um livro de poesias, mas sim, escrito por ela mesma, guiados pelos mais nobres sentimentos que vinham de dentro de seu coração.**

**Ela ouviu passos, e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ela viera! Rachel viera, e ela mal podia acreditar naquilo.**

"**Então é você?" A voz de Jesse St. James caiu como um balde de água fria em cima da garota, que virou-se para trás, e viu o rapaz com um sorriso debochado. "Então, Quinn Fabray, a puritana, na verdade é uma lésbica e apaixonada pela minha namorada?" Quinn estava tão nervosa, que mal conseguia pensar em algo, muito menos dizer qualquer coisa. O rapaz então, começou a se aproximar. Assustada, a garota correu, e ele correu atrás dela.**

**Além de seu corpo, suas roupas também lhe davam mais vantagem, pois enquanto Quinn usava vestido e salto alto, Jesse usava calça jeans e tênis, e sem demora ele a alcançou. Ela sentiu o punho pesado do rapaz, acertar em cheio seu rosto, derrubando-a. "Agora você vai aprender uma coisa." Ele falou, e quando Quinn abriu seus olhos, viu o rapaz abrindo o zíper de sua calça.**

"**Não!" Ela falou, apavorada, e tentou se levantar, mas ele a subjugou sem muito esforço**

"**Cale a boca! Eu vou ensinar você a gostar de homem, sua piranha, eu aposto como você vai gostar!" Ele ironizou, antes de forçá-la a beijá-lo, e começou a abrir seu vestido.**

"**Para, para com isso!" Quinn implorava, mas o rapaz não lhe ouvia, apenas continuava a beijando.**

**Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava lhe acontecendo. Ela não queria, a sua primeira vez era para ser com alguém especial, era para ser com Rachel.**

**O grito doloroso de Quinn ecoou pelo parque deserto.**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

"**Ei! Me dá mais um gole dessa bebida." Pediu a voz já alterada de um rapaz corpulento. **

"**Ah, sai para lá Dave, você já bebeu demais hoje." Respondeu a voz igualmente alterada de uma jovem.**

**Dave Karofsky e Leona Martin eram dois jovens, que andavam cambaleantes e sem rumo naquela noite de sexta-feira pela cidade. **

**Tudo ia bem naquela noite, até eles resolverem ir ao parque para namorar um pouco.**

**Eles estavam no meio de um amasso, quando a jovem de cabelos moicanos, percebeu que não estavam sozinhos por ali. **

"**Dave, para, eu acho que tem alguém aqui." Ela falou baixinho, e então Karofsky virou-se e notou que há vários metros de distância havia mesmo alguma coisa que parecia uma pessoa deitada no chão. **

"**O que a gente faz agora?" Karofsky perguntou.**

"**Vamos até lá." A garota respondeu, e com cuidado os dois jovens foram se aproximando, e assim que chegaram perto, perceberam que se tratava de uma garota. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, suas roupas rasgadas, seu corpo todo tremia, e havia sangue ao seu lado. Estava mais do que claro que ela havia sido vítima de um estupro.**

**Leona se ajoelhou ao lado dela, e tentou tocar o seu rosto, mas ela desviou.**

"**P-por favor... Não me machuque." A garota implorou, voz trêmula e chorosa.**

"**Está tudo bem, eu não vou te machucar." A outra jovem. "Venha, nós vamos cuidar de você." Leona disse docemente, acariciando os cabelos macios de Quinn. Era de cortar o coração saber que existiam covardes a ponto de machucar uma garota dessa forma. "Me ajude aqui Dave." **

_**I couldn't tell you**_

_**(**Eu não poderia te dizer)_

_**Why she felt that way**_

_**(**Por que ela se sentiu daquele jeito)_

_**She felt it everyday**_

_**(**Ela sentiu isso todos os dias)_

_**I couldn't help her**_

_**(**E eu não pude ajudá-la)_

_**I just watched her make**_

_**(**Eu só a via cometer)_

_**The same mistakes again**_

_**(**Os mesmos erros novamente)_

_**Be strong, be strong now**_

_**(**Seja forte, seja forte agora)_

_**Too many too many problems**_

_**(**Muitos, muitos problemas)_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**(**Eu não sei onde ela pertence)_

_**Where she belongs**_

_**(**Onde ela pertence)_

**A partir desse momento, a vida de Quinn se tornou um inferno. Ela mal conseguia dormir a noite, e quando o sono batia, Jesse sempre estava neles, sua risada debochada, sua mão pesada, o peso de seu corpo sobre ela, tudo voltava para atormentar Quinn, noite após noite.**

**Suas notas caíram, assim como o seu desempenho esportivo, e ela acabou sendo expulsa das Cheerios por essa razão, o que fez com que os seus pais ficassem furiosos. É claro que eles nunca procuraram saber a verdadeira razão por trás de tanta desmotivação por parte da adolescente, apenas a criticavam e a acusavam, na maioria das vezes muito mais preocupados com o que os outros iriam pensar, do que com o bem-estar de sua própria filha.**

**E isso não era tudo, Quinn passou a sofrer bullying severo, porque Jesse espalhou pela escola sobre a sexualidade da garota, ocasionando desprezo e hostilidade por parte da maioria de seus colegas, que vandalizaram seu armário mais de uma vez, muitas escrevendo a palavra "dyke" nele e em sua carteira. **

**Ela tinha até medo de olhar para a direção de Rachel, e sentia calafrios e um nervoso que fechava a sua garganta a ponto de quase fazê-la desmaiar mais de uma vez quando sentia os olhos de Jesse sobre ela.**

**Mas o pior episódio aconteceu quando ela havia terminado de tomar banho. Ela fazia isso tão rapidamente, com medo de que Jesse pudesse aparecer ali, ou fazer pior, chamar seus amigos para ir com ele, e assim que ela acabou de se vestir, muito mais rápido que um tempo levado por qualquer outra menina, ela acabou vendo Rachel e mais duas amigas, escrevendo 'dyke' em seu armário do vestiário, enquanto riam e faziam chacotas sobre ela.**

**Naquele momento Quinn, ainda escondida, com medo de enfrentar as garotas, e sofrer represálias de Jesse, sentiu que talvez o pouco do bom sentimento que ainda restava em seu peito morrer. Ela se sentia bem mais confortável fantasiando que Rachel era extremamente contra e se sensibilizava com as coisas que ela estava sofrendo naquela escola, porque mesmo com toda aquela merda que ela vinha aturando nos últimos tempos, pensar em Rachel lhe confortava. Ela até conseguia dormir em paz quando a morena aparecia em seus sonhos, mas agora...**

**Agora ela sabia que Rachel era uma das pessoas que estavam fazendo de sua vida um inferno ainda maior, e pensar que tudo aquilo só havia começado por causa do sentimento que ela manteve pela garota. **

**Um nó invadiu a garganta de Quinn, ela estava mortificada por dentro, mas ela não ia se permitir chorar. Nunca mais iria se permitir derramar uma lágrima por ninguém, e jurou para si mesma, que não importa o quanto demorasse, Rachel e Jesse iriam pagar por tudo o que estavam lhe fazendo.**

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

_**(**Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa)_

_**That's where she lies, broken inside **_

_**(**É onde ela fica, despedaçada por dentro)_

_**With no place to go, no place to go**_

_**(**Sem nenhum lugar pra onde ir, nenhum lugar pra onde ir)_

_**To dry her eyes broken inside**_

_**(**Para secar seus olhos, despedaçada por dentro)_

_**Her feeling she hides**_

_**(**Seus sentimentos ela esconde)_

_**Her dream she can't find**_

_**(**Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar)_

_**She's losing her mind**_

_**(**Ela está perdendo a cabeça)_

_**She's falling behind**_

_**(**Ela foi deixada pra trás)_

_**She can't find her place**_

_**(**Ela não consegue encontrar seu lugar)_

_**She's losing her faith**_

_**(**Ela está perdendo a sua fé)_

_**She's falling from grace**_

_**(**Ela caiu em desgraça) _

_**She's all over the place **_

_**(**Ela está por aí )_

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

_Flashback 8 meses atrás_

_Brittany vivia em uma constante dúvida e medo. Desde o dia que Quinn colocara em sua cabeça que ela e Riley, ela mal trocara palavras com a sua namorada. Quinn havia a agredido mais algumas vezes, nenhuma dessas vezes foram tão violentas quanto a primeira, mas mesmo assim eram suficientes para deixar Brittany bastante machucada._

_Quinn, agora fazia questão de a humilhar, xingar e de lhe chamar dos piores nomes na frente de quem quer que fosse, principalmente de Mercedes e seus dois 'escudeiros' Finn Hudson e Dave Karofsky, e o primeiro sempre deixava escapar uma risadinha. Ele estava se divertindo muito com a situação, enquanto Karofsky parecia sempre constrangido._

_Durante as noites, Brittany nunca negou sexo a Quinn, que sempre a procurava cheia de desejo, mas diferente das outras vezes, quando após o amor, ela a abraçava, e lhe dizia coisas românticas, agora ela fazia questão de lembrar do vergonhoso passado de Brittany e dizendo que ela era uma excelente prostituta, o que deixava a outra arrasada._

_**The meaning to**_

_(O significado para)_

_**All words of love**_

_(Todas as palavras de amor)_

_**Has disappeared**_

_(Desapareceu)_

_Mas em um dia, Quinn mandou Karofsky trancar Brittany em um dos quartos vazios da mansão, e ali ela ficou o dia todo, tendo somente uma refeição durante todo o dia, sendo solta somente a noite, onde foi levada pelo mesmo rapaz, diretamente para o quarto, onde ela imaginou que teria que fazer sexo com Quinn até que a loira se cansasse e caísse no sono, mas ela estava enganada, ao chegar no quarto ela encontrou Quinn com duas mulheres, claramente prostitutas._

_Apesar de todo o tratamento horrível que ela estava recebendo por parte daquela que ela já nem sabia mais se era mais a sua namorada, seu coração doeu ao ver aquilo._

"_Chegou quem faltava para nossa festa começar." Quinn falou, com as mãos em volta das duas mulheres, que estavam apenas em lingeries, e começaram a rir de Brittany._

"_O que aconteceu com o seu olho?" Uma delas perguntou, referindo-se ao olho roxo de Brittany, adquirido na noite anterior, após um soco de Quinn, porque ela havia chorado após Quinn 'lembrá-la' de quão puta ela era._

"_Isso não é da sua conta!" Brittany respondeu enfirecida._

"_Ei ei ei, olhe os modos." Quinn falou aproximando-se. "É melhor você tratar bem as minhas garotas se não quiser que o seu outro olho fique roxo também." O tom de Quinn era extremamente sério._

"_Por que você me trouxe aqui agora?" Brittany perguntou magoada._

"_Você vai servir e as minhas garotas durante a nossa maravilhosa noite." Quinn respondeu e olhou para as garotas e deu uma piscada. _

"_Eu não vou servir essas vadias!" Brittany vociferou, mas um tapa forte atingiu sua face esquerda, e antes que ela pudesse se recuperar dela, Quinn segurou seu pescoço, e colocou seus rostos bem próximos. _

"_Escute aqui, piranha, é melhor você fazer exatamente o que eu estou mandando, caso contrário, você vai sofrer tanto, mas tanto, que vai lamentar o dia que a vagabunda da sua mãe deu para o seu pai e possibilitou você de nascer." Os dedos de Quinn cada vez mais apertavam o pescoço de Brittany. "Além do mais, nós três vamos estar muito ocupadas, e precisamos de alguém para nos servir, e porque usar a Mercedes quando temos alguém que ama uma putaria como você aqui, não é?" Ao dizer isso, Quinn jogou Brittany contra a parede. "Sirva-nos champanhe." Ela ordenou, antes de deitar-se na cama com as duas mulheres, e começar a beijá-las e a se esfregar nelas._

_Sem outra opção, Brittany fez tudo o que Quinn e as duas prostituas mandaram. _

_Seu choro baixinho foi abafado pelo som de risadas e gemidos, que só cessaram altas horas da madrugada._

_**We used to love one another**_

_**(**Nós costumávamos amar uma a outra)_

_**Live for each other**_

_**(**Viver uma pela outra)_

_**So, are you friend or foe?**_

_**(**Então, você é amiga ou inimiga?)_

_**Cause I used to know**_

_**(**Porque eu costumava saber)_

_Brittany não agüentava mais aquilo. Era uma situação insustentável, ela iria se livrar de Quinn custe o que custasse._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Músicas: That thing you do (The Wonders)<br>Nobody´s home (Avril Lavigne)  
>Friend or foe (T.a.T.u)<br>*Reviews, por favor?_**


End file.
